Éxtasis
by Dmonisa
Summary: ¿Cuando es mayor el placer del Éxtasis? /(Terminado).
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ni los utilizo con ningun fin de lucro. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Éxtasis**

A las 6.30 hs de la mañana, Tokio apenas empezaba a despertar. Los vendedores se daban prisa con todo para no retrasar el pedido y ganar una perdida. Era un día demasiado hermoso para desperdiciarlo. Los coches iniciaban el lento recorrido de una calle abarrotada de ellos cuando debían preocuparse por no hacer enfadar a su jefe.

Las enormes estructuras se erguían orgullosas en medio de tan hermosa ciudad. La más imponente era aquella que portaba las iniciales de SNT. Shikon No Tama, la empresa más prestigiosa del país y muchos más, dirigida por el actual dueño Inu Taisho, y sus hijos, se convirtió en una infraestructura de la que muchos quisieran formar parte. Y aquellos que forman parte de las grandes oficinas corrían de un lado a otro para satisfacer al magnate que gritaba desde su oficina, o bien, para escapar de él. El primogénito del empresario Taisho se encontraba furioso con sus abogados. Dos hombres jóvenes que no se atrevían a levantar la mirada por el temor de ser pulverizados por la de su jefe.

La oficina del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, una muy envidiada por aquellos que no contaban con la ventaja de ser el hijo del dueño de la empresa, se había reducido a un pequeño espacio que sofocaba a dos excelentes abogados, encontrándose en un estado de parálisis ante los constantes gritos, que sonaban a rugidos, del hijo del empresario líder de SNT.

-Son unos ineptos. Ese contrato vale millones y ustedes, inútiles, solo debían firmarlo, no romperlo, doblemente inútiles.

-Señor...

-¡Silencio! Están despedidos. ¡Jacken!

Inmediatamente ingreso el aludido.

-¡Señor!-contesto con un saludo típico de militares.

Jacken no solo era su mano derecha, era su mejor amigo y hermano desde que estudiaban juntos. Otro en su lugar hubiera sido despedido con solo hacer ese gesto.

-Encárgate de que reciban su paga y se retiren del edificio.

Jacken se hiso a un lado y continuo actuando.

-Por aquí señores.

Luego de que los tres hombres se retiraran de la oficina, Sesshomaru tomo asiento ante su escritorio y se masajeo las sienes, demasiado trabajo, demasiados inútiles, demasiado estrés.

Cuando estaba a punto de decidir escapar de aquel lugar, sintió unas manos suaves posarse en sus hombros brindándole un deseado masaje.

-Está demasiado estresado Señor Taisho.-Ese fue el momento exacto en el que Sesshomaru desprecio el masaje- ¿Podría serle de alguna ayuda mi presencia?

-Claro, Kagura.

Esta sonrió con orgullo cuando lo oyó pronunciar su nombre, creyendo ganada la partida, rodeo el asiento y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sesshomaru, quien, inmediatamente rechazo el beso que ella se proponía darle.

-Serias de gran ayuda quitándome de encima todas las citas pendientes de hoy.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer brillaron al suponer que tendría libre a su jefe, solo para ella.

-Inmediatamente, señor.

-Y asegúrate de que nadie, excepto Jacken, me moleste-dijo esto cuando la mujer estaba de pie, a punto de abandonar la oficina, esta frunció el ceño al oírlo, y molesta, abandono la habitación.

Una vez solo, de nuevo, Sesshomaru se puso de pie y se acercó a la botella de whisky ubicada en un rincón sobre una mesa, se sirvió un trago y se lo bebió de uno solo. Aquello no iba a relajarlo, su humor no se relajaba con bebidas pero los gritos que regalo anteriormente, a sus ex empleados, habían secado su garganta. Se volvió a servir y esta vez, con el vaso aun cargado, tomo asiento cuando el teléfono ante el sonó. De mal humor aun, contesto.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Padre.

-¿Interrumpo alguna reunión?

-¿Que se te ofrece, Padre?-Sesshomaru pudo oír claramente un suspiro cansado del otro lado del auricular como respuesta a su seca pregunta.

-Demasiado trabajo arruina a cualquiera, descansa un poco hijo.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

-Mañana, en la tarde, se realizara una reunión en la casa, organizada por Izayoi. Están invitados empresarios y sus familias, aunque la reunión no está pensada para hablar de trabajo, estoy seguro que acaban en ese tema. Estas invitado.

-Aun no me has dicho el motivo de la reunión.

-Inuyasha anunciara algo de vital importancia para la familia.

-Sera padre ¿verdad?

Unos segundos de silencio fue la respuesta de Inu Taisho, luego rio resignado y dijo al fin: -Nunca pierdes detalle de nada.

-Es tan predecible tu pequeño hijo.

-Tu pequeño hermano se pondría feliz si asistes.

-Claro, estaré allí-antes de que Inu Taisho pudiera expresar su emoción, ya se había cortado la llamada.

Jacken irrumpió en la oficina cuando se acababa la bebida de Sesshomaru.

-Tendremos una reunión con los inversionistas la próxima semana-ladeo la cabeza observando el cansino rostro de su pálido amigo, que estaba cubierto por una mano que luego dirigió a arreglar su blanca cabellera.-Vete a descansar. Me encargare de todo, y nos veremos el lunes.

-Mañana-corrigió el albino. Ante el rostro confundido de Jacken, continuo.-Izayoi organizo una reunión donde su retoño anunciara su futura paternidad.

-Wow, quien lo diría de Inuyasha, y antes que tu...

Perdió la voz cuando vio la dura mirada que estaba recibiendo. Sesshomaru se puso de pie y al pasar por su lado dijo:-Vendrás con migo a esa reunión.

-Bien. Te veo mañana.

(...)

El inmenso jardín de la Mansión Taisho estaba adornado de manera increíble. Telas blancas colgaban desde las terrazas que daban al patio y se desparramaban en el verde pasto. Las mesas arregladas y cubiertas de exquisitas comidas donde los mozos de impecables trajes se esmeraban en arreglar, se convertirían en el centro de atención de los niños con hambre voraz.

Los pocos invitados que ya habían llegado estaban hablando en un rincón o bebiendo de un vaso de vino, disfrutando la visión de una bella mansión que brillaría en la noche cuando se acostaran a descansar luego de un agotador y largo día. La anfitriona se lució de una manera deslumbrante ante sus invitados, produciendo murmullos y la envidia en los ojos de otras mujeres.

(...)

En la habitación de su lujoso apartamento, ubicado en lo más alto de un edificio, Sesshomaru abotonaba sin demasiadas ganas su camisa blanca, ni siquiera se observaba en el espejo, su mente estaba muy lejos de interesarse en vestirse. Su ceño fruncido, señal de enojo, se acentuaba cada vez más con el correr de los segundos. Con el correr de los minutos, su mente pensaba, y pensar en algo no muy agradable es lo que hacía últimamente.

Luego de abandonar la empresa, el día anterior, había deseado arrojarse en el regazo de alguien y que acariciaran su largo cabello como solo lo hacia su madre cuando niño, una única persona era la permitida de hacerlo actualmente, pero se encontraba lejos y al ingresar en su apartamento lo decepciono hallar una nota sobre la mesa; "Estuve llamándote. No sé cuándo regresare. Cuídate."

Ella. Solo ELLA era la culpable de su mal humor. Despediría a todos sus abogados solo por desahogar ese pésimo sentimiento que le causaba la ausencia de quien lo único que hace es provocarlo para luego siempre acabar desnudos en la cama. Si ella fuera su secretaria, la despediría por no ser la misma que el día anterior se le había insinuado. Pero ella no se insinúa, ella lo provoca y lo obtiene, el día actual él no debería estar de mal humor y no tendría que ir a la fiesta de su pequeño hermano a observar su felicidad y aburrirse con ejecutivos de empresas que intentan ser lo que el logro con SU empresa.

Luego de minutos largos en los que se preocupó más por pensar que por vestirse. Condujo hasta la Mansión de su padre, donde al llegar entrego las llaves de su coche al servicio, todo con demasiado desgano aunque su rostro no mostrara señal alguna de sus sentimientos revueltos, aquellos sentimientos que él no se permitía sentir, pero demasiado tarde los noto. Los deseos de alguien desnuda en su habitación lo despertaban en la noche. Él siempre tiene todo lo que quiere, jamás se le prohibió nada. La furia dentro de sí crecía más con recordar que ella no estaba con él en ese preciso instante, donde debía soportar la cariñosa bienvenida de su padre, pareciera que no lo ve desde hace demasiado tiempo, cuando van a la misma empresa todos los días y sus oficinas se encuentran a metros de distancia. Soportar las atenciones de la madre de su hermano, ella le resultaba demasiado agradable por ser la única que siempre le puso los puntos a Inuyasha y enseñarle que debía obedecerlo a él, su hermano mayor.

Se encontraban en el jardín, hablando con ejecutivos cuando el cielo se nublo y decidieron por seguridad de los invitados mover el brindis al salón interior. El momento, en que el menor de los Taisho anuncio su futura paternidad se convirtió en un cumulo de felicitaciones y buenos deseos para la pareja.

-Felicitaciones Kagome-Fue la seca oración que pronuncio Sesshomaru.

-Muchas gracias cuñado- Ella rio ante la cara de desagrado de ambos hermanos al oírla.

-¿No me felicitaras a mí?

-Solo ella se merece las felicitaciones.

-Yo seré el padre.

-Pero estoy seguro que ella se encargara de criar como un niño decente a mi sobrino, o SO-BRI-NA- El albino pronuncio la última palabra con lentitud, disfrutando del rostro de su pequeño hermano, futuro padre.

-Sera un niño- Respondió Inuyasha, muy seguro.

-¿Significa que si es niña no la querrás?

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Lo que dice tu hermano es verdad?

-¡Claro que no, Kagome!

-Estoy seguro de que será una niña hermosa-Comento Sesshomaru.

-¡Sera un niño!- Volvió a pronunciar Inuyasha.

-¿Y si es una niña?- pregunto su esposa con los brazos cruzados.

El primogénito de la familia, se alejó con una sonrisa en sus ojos dorados. Observo la copa de champán que sostenía aun después del brindis, cuando una mujer lo intercepto.

-Se encuentra demasiado solo Señor Taisho.

Él la observo con cuidado, una rubia alta con un cuerpo demasiado descubierto por un vestido rojo, demasiado sexi y labial rojo. Demasiado para él. Apasionada y lujuriosa. Deseable.

-Y tú, demasiado acompañada Kia.-respondió observando la alianza de matrimonio en el dedo de ella. Esta solo sonrió y comento.

-Un precioso…objeto.

-Tú lo dijiste.

-Estoy algo perdida Sessh.-dijo ella acercándosele sin notar que el rostro se le había crispado al oírla llamarlo de la manera en que más odiaba-¿Me mostrarías donde se encuentra el baño?

Al oírla, se le estrecharon los ojos, pero respondió de la manera más cortes que pudo.

-Por aquí.

Recorrieron unos pasillos donde se encontraban algunas personas hablando con más privacidad, y cuando hallaron el baño el solo se quedó esperando, por petición de ella, junto a la puerta, donde, dentro, pensaba como hacer que el sexi hombre muy cerca de ella ingresara a la misma habitación. Fuera, Sesshomaru bebía de su copa, observaba a una pareja conversando con sonrisas en su rostro, a Izayoi abandonar una habitación cerca, y detrás de ella a una joven mujer morena seguirla, una mujer de cabellos oscuros ondulados que resbalaban sobre su desnuda espalda hasta la estrecha cintura donde el vestido negro no le permitía observar más de lo que le permitió ya, un escote pronunciado y una esbelta pierna descubierta hasta el muslo eran claras invitaciones a perderse en ellas. Despego su espalda de la pared y se alejó olvidando por complejo a su "amiga" en el baño. En el salón la perdió de vista, cuando la vio conversando con su padre, fue Jacken quien le impidió acercársele.

-Tienes demasiada suerte, la oportunidad de recuperar el contrato perdido está aquí.

-Ahora no, Jacken.

-Demasiado tarde, se acercan el Señor Ishiro y esposa.

Sesshomaru solo pudo respirar muy despacio y tratar de acortar la reunión lo más que podía. Con una mujer tan deseable cerca, una rubia desesperante esperándolo en el baño y la hija de un inversionista muy importante para su empresa, que en ese momento parecía ofrecerse a él con los ojos, las punzadas en la cabeza le impedían pensar con claridad. Calma. Sobretodo calma. Organicemos esto. Primero: debía hablar con la bella morena cuyo muslo derecho a la vista le llamaba a gritos a probar con sus manos su suavidad, sentir su aroma de piel, piel que con mucho placer el recorrería palmo a palmo hasta perderse en sus rincones más invisibles. Segundo: debía convencer al Señor Ishiro de la oportunidad pérdida si no se asociaba con su empresa, de lo contrario estarían perdiendo millones por solo un papel roto por sus ineptos abogados. Tercero: impedir que la rubia eche por tierra el contrato, apareciendo en medio de la improvisada reunión dejando al descubierto su pequeña relación de sexo y lujuria en un pasado cuando ahora es una feliz y respetada señora casada. Cuarto: por sobre todas las cosas impedir que Kia se interponga entre la oportunidad de hablar con la hermosa morena que en ese momento saludaba a su padre y se alejaba con una copa de vino rojo, rojo vino como sus rojos y carnosos suaves labios, tentadores, provocativos, y seguramente adictivos si los probara, como ella probaba el vino de la copa.

Mas punzadas de dolor en la cabeza de Sesshomaru, una parte de su cerebro escuchaba la conversación presente, otra sopesaba las opciones ante la situación y sus deseos de acabar con la misma.

(...)

Rin acudió a la reunión por petición de su amiga, además, no todo los días anunciaría que será madre. Sin embargo, estaba completamente segura que el vestido que le propino su amiga con ayuda de su suegra, se trataba de un claro complot para sacarla de trabajo por una noche, distraerse en una fiesta donde los ojos de los invitados no se alejaban de su cuerpo bajo el claro cartel de "DISTRACCION ESTA NOCHE" no le resultaba tarea fácil, claro, podría, tal vez, encontrar a un esbelto y hermoso hombre que la relajara una noche fuera de su apartamento. En ese contexto la idea no sonaba mal.

Bebía una copa de su bebida preferida cuando un joven de contextura atractiva se le acerco, coloco una mano en su estrecha cintura acercándola a él para susurrar en su oído.

-Tal vez no lo notaste, pero atraes todas las miradas.

Ella respondió con una seductora sonrisa y acariciando la roja corbata hablo.

-Jamás lo aria apropósito. Créeme.

Un duelo de miradas se produjo en el instante en que sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Jamás te perdonare…si no aceptas ser la madrina de mi hijo.

-jajá…Inuyasha, ni siquiera sabes si será un niño.

Él la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tampoco sabes si Kagome piensa lo mismo…

-Por supuesto que me encantaría que seas la madrina de nuestra hija…o hijo-agrego al contemplar la mirada de su marido.

-¿Inu, por que no vas a conversar con tus amigos, mientras nosotras las mujeres nos encargamos de hablar del futuro miembro de la familia?-Izayoi solo tuvo que sonreír para que su hijo captara la idea de que debía dejarlas. El solo asintió y se retiró luego de besar la mejilla de su esposa.

-Estas preciosa Rin. Realmente el vestido te hace ver deslumbrante y provocadora.

-Te lo dije Kagome, el negro resalta sus ojos.

-Entonces, lo que pensé era verdad. Ustedes lo planearon todo.

-¡Culpable!-confeso la futura madre.

-Debes distraerte y relajarte pequeña. Quisiera que observaras a mi hijastro, se la pasa todo el tiempo trabajando y el estrés es un muy mal compañero. Los dos tienen tanto en común.

Rin observo al hombre más guapo e irresistible que pudo contemplar jamás, Sesshomaru Taisho, quien en ese momento se encontraba buscando a alguien con la mirada cuando una bella mujer morena se le acercó y se apoyó en el hombro del tan bello hombre.

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto la más joven.

-Yo diría que tan solo no está-comenta a sus acompañantes.

-Patrañas-responde la señora Taisho.

-¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo Rin?

-No quisiera arruinarle la noche. Tal vez más tarde.

-¿Qué aras mientras tanto?

-Iré a…pasear. No se preocupe Señora Taisho, le prometo que lo saludare.

(...)

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, furioso consigo mismo por no negarse a la reunión, furioso con Jacken por retenerlo, con el Señor Ishiro por llegar en el momento más inoportuno, con la hija del matrimonio Ishiro por rodear su brazo con el suyo como si él estuviera complacido con eso, furioso por que la bella morena no estaba en donde el observara. Su padre se encontraba hablando con un par de inversionistas. La noche avanzada no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo. Tal vez la mujer más hermosa que acababa de ver ya no se encontrara en la Mansión Taisho y él se enfurecería aún más por perder la oportunidad de poseer el hermoso cuerpo femenino, porque eso es lo que deseo en el instante en que la vio aparecer.

Observo a la joven Ishiro y se esforzó lo máximo posible por retirar su brazo sin parecer descortés. Se alejó observando su alrededor, descubriendo mas personas desagradables, amigos de su hermano que él ni siquiera sabía que existían, su sonriente cuñada que se acercaba a él.

-Estas muy bien acompañado cuñado.

-¿Algún problema con eso?

Kagome pareció sorprendida en un principio por la respuesta tan brusca, pero rápidamente recupero la sonrisa y dijo:

-Claro que no, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Aprovecha la libertad de esta noche en la que no te acompaña la…

-¿Qué necesitas Kagome?

Ella sabía que Sesshomaru no era precisamente una persona paciente.

-Es que he olvidado una sorpresa para Inuyasha en tu antigua habitación y…

-¿Por qué esta en mi antigua habitación?

-Conoces a mi esposo, si quieres que sea una sorpresa, no existe mejor lugar para esconderlo que tu antigua habitación. El jamás buscaría allí, tiene fobia a tus cosas.

-Pero tú no, por lo visto.

La joven solo sonrió como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-En fin, ¿la podrías buscar tú?-pidió lo más amablemente que pudo.-Yo no puedo alejarme mucho de mi esposo, sospecharía algo.

-Envía a alguien del servicio.-El albino volteo con deseos de deshacerse en el aire y que nadie lo viera en lo que quedaba de la noche. Pero, una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

-Imposible, no podrían encontrarlo. Por favor, ve tú. Nadie conoce mejor el lugar.

Sesshomaru la observo con desconfianza, ella ocultaba algo. Pero, quería desaparecer de allí inmediatamente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Muy cerca de la cama, ya verás. Lo reconocerás en cuanto lo veas.

Él sabía que aquello no era normal, sin embargo, los deseos de saber de qué se trataba todo pudieron más y se encamino al segundo piso. Mientras subía los blancos escalones, sus ojos no pudieron evitar buscar a alguien en el piso de abajo. No hallo nada.

La antigua habitación no se diferenciaba mucho de la actual en su lujoso departamento. Muebles finos, objetos ordenados, sábanas blancas.

En cuanto ingreso al cuarto, Sesshomaru reconoció que había algo diferente. Las sabanas no eran blancas, eran brillantes de color rojas, y en ellas pétalos rojos de rosas se dispersaban por todas partes, las sabanas, la cama, el piso, el cuerpo de piel nívea que se estiraba como un gato acomodándose bocabajo, cubriendo su rostro de largos cabellos negros. Los ojos de Sesshomaru brillaron y se encendieron aún más al contemplar las largar piernas bajo las telas, esas telas que el maldecía y odiaba en ese momento. Con la mayor calma posible se acercó sin perder ese ritmo tranquilo al caminar, apoyo las manos a cada lado de la estrecha cintura de quien estaba en su cama y suspiro en su espalda.

-Creí que habías escapado de mí.

-Y yo creí que nunca vendrías.

Él sonrió al comprender que ella estaba impaciente. Acaricio su espalda con sus labios recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la suavidad de aquella piel hasta alcanzar su oreja, luego de morder su cuello susurro.

-Alcanzar el éxtasis es aún más placentero cuando aumentas la espera.

La morena volteo su rostro solo para hallar los labios finos y delicados de Sesshomaru que la quisieron devorar en cuanto los roso, un beso fuerte cargado de deseo y pasión fue lo que la hiso gemir en el mismo momento en que él se apretaba más contra su cuerpo y atrapaba en su boca aquel sonido que le supo a gloria.

Observo su rostro al dejar de besarla y le agrado en demasía lo que vio, ella tenía los ojos cerrados en un claro gesto de satisfacción, sin embargo, lo que más hermoso le supo fue contemplar sus labios rojos e hinchados, tan apetecibles que volvió a rosarlos mientras se sujetaba de ella atrapando entre sus largos dedos sus cabellos negros que acariciaban su tersa piel en su espalda, misma espalda que el no demoro en recorrer con sus labios. Llego a su estrecha cintura y la apretó de ambos lados con sus manos grandes. Lo que podría hacer con esa cintura. Mil ideas recorrían su mente. Pero lo que más se le antojaba en ese preciso momento era deshacerse de esa maldita sabana.

La joven estaba en otro lugar, no podría siquiera acordarse de donde estaba ahora, tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo se concentraba en gozar de esas caricias en su cuerpo, de la caricia que le produjo la sabana al ser removida de su cuerpo y deslizarse sobre sus piernas. Luego de eso se concentró en gozar de ser el mayor objeto de deseo de Sesshomaru. Quien se incorporó en la cama para observar su cuerpo al completo desnudo. Ella volteo a verlo y lo descubrió con los ojos brillantes y suspirando con los labios entreabiertos. Lo vio incorporarse por completo para retirar su saco de sus hombros, continuando con la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho tan perfecto y marcado. Si pudiera verse ella misma seguramente se vería tontamente por observarlo de una manera tan idiotizada. Pero despertó de su ensoñación al notar que el tomo la hebilla de su cinturón en sus manos, se incorporó rápidamente para detenerlo colocando sus manos sobre las suyas.

Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrió al verla arrodillada en la cama con un rostro tan dulce a punto de desnudarlo por completo. Se veía tan inocente, tan preciosa y apetecible. Le excitaba aún más pensar que solo el podría tocar ese cuerpo de una manera que nadie jamás ha hecho. Entonces ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras desabrochaba la hebilla del cinturón, y el volvió a sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la cintura. Su pecho se agito y fue difícil respirar por un momento. No podía ser posible que ella le excitara tanto cuando casi ni lo había tocado.

Cerró los ojos por un momento para concentrarse en calmarse, mientras sentía como ella se deshacía de su ropa por completo. No sirvió de mucho el tratar de calmarse pues al abrir los ojos tuvo ante él una imagen aún más erótica que la anterior. Ella observaba su miembro con una clara idea plasmada en su rostro de lo que podría hacer con él, con los labios entreabiertos y suspirando sobre la suave piel de Sesshomaru, ocasionándole estremecimientos en todo su cuerpo, y que apretara fuerte los puños para soportar el fuerte deseo de sujetar de nuevo su cabello y empujarla contra él. Debía calmarse, ella era tan preciosa para tomarla como a una mujer cualquiera, ella debía ser tratada con más delicadeza. Sus preciosos labios rojos debían ser apretados solo para besar otros labios y marcados por solo dientes. Ella volvió a morderse su labio inferior y Sesshomaru envió a la mierda lo que pensaba.

Sujeto su cabello de una manera tan fuerte que ella imagino lo que iba a hacer, notando lo equivocada que estaba al sentir sobre sus labios los de él, apretando, absorbiendo y mordiendo con tanto desenfreno.

-Espera...

-Luego.-El no precisaba de más tiempo para lo que deseaba.

Se apretó sobre ella empujándola con su cuerpo para acostarla de nuevo en la cama. Se esmeró en besar su rostro para luego ir a su cuello, lo mordió y sorbió con la clara intención de marcarla, aunque olvido esa idea cuando presto atención a los gemidos que surgían del cuerpo que se retorcía en sus brazos, y quiso continuar solo para oír mas sonidos como esos.

Sentir los labios y las manos tan hábiles de Sesshomaru en su cuerpo haría perder el control a cualquier mujer como lo hacía con ella. Él estaba en su cuello la última vez que recordaba, en cambio, ahora estaba apretando en una mano su seno derecho mientras mordía y saboreaba su pezón izquierdo. Los cabellos blancos estaban esparcidos sobre su espalda y una porción de ellos evitaba que ella pudiera ver cómo le daba tanto placer con esos labios que deberían estar prohibidos. Tomo en sus manos el cabello blanco de él y pudo ver claramente como con los ojos cerrados recorría su seno con su lengua como si de un postre se tratara. Él se sintió observado y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos grises dilatados de puro placer.

-Eres deliciosa.

En un suave y ahogado gemido ella pudo responder.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, ahora.

El rio y se incorporó para tomarla de la cintura y voltearla debajo de él. Recorrió su espalda desde la nuca hasta el final de su columna, sostuvo su cintura con una mano y con el otro tomo su miembro para penetrarla de una sola embestida, ocasionándole a ambos gemidos de placer acumulado en sus cuerpos. Salió de su cuerpo por completo solo para adentrarse de nuevo en ella de otra embestida más fuerte.

-Sessh...-ella gimió y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Preciosa.

No pudo evitarlo más, ese nombre estaba atrapado en su garganta y en cada estocada al cuerpo femenino avanzaba un poco más a sus labios.

Rin respondió con un gemido. Sus manos se agarraban a las sabanas cada vez que Sesshomaru la penetraba, cada vez que se habría paso en su interior y suspiraba en su oído. Ella sabía que él lo disfrutaba y le agradaba sobretodo saber que solo ella le causaba tanto deseo. Los sonidos escapaban de su boca sin poder controlarlos, se estaba dejando llevar, estaba abandonándose a las sensaciones que le producía el.

Sería difícil para Sesshomaru resistir un poco más dentro de ella, pues su interior era tan estrecho, tan húmedo y caliente a la vez, era como un volcán que lo quería devorar. Toda ella era tan suave y se estremecía en cada tacto suyo que recibía. Una mano suya fue a atrapar una de las manos de Rin para apretarla, quería que ella se sujetara a él, su otra mano se escurrió bajo el cuerpo femenino y abrazo los senos, benditos senos, siempre eran su mayor tentación. Con la mano que sujetaba su seno, la levanto un poco para dejarla apoyada en los codos y su espalda se arqueara un poco más, sus rodillas también se movieron y ella acabo apoyada en rodillas y manos. Sesshomaru bajo un poco más su mano y acaricio el plano vientre, su otra mano fue a sostenerse de la estrecha cintura, aumento el ritmo de penetraciones y los gemidos escapaban sin control, las respiraciones de ambos aumento un poco más, el sudor resbalaba entre ambos cuerpos, estaban tan juntos y Sesshomaru solo quería seguir besándola.

Estaba perdiéndose. Los ojos se le cerraban y sus labios abiertos parecían imposibles de cerrar. Sentía una mano en su vientre y la otra apretaba su cintura, lo hacía con fuerza, sabía que él estaba realizando un doble esfuerzo por controlarse. Lo sentía en su cuerpo, en sus manos, en su respiración entrecortada junto a su oído, en sus labios apretados en su mejilla pidiendo un beso, ella solo giro su rostro y se entregó a él. Sus labios se reclamaban, Sesshomaru acariciaba sus labios con los suyos, los mordía, los soltaba y volvía a acariciarlos, un gemido escapo, uno que no supieron de quien de los dos fue, pero no importo, sus lenguas se enredaron en ese preciso instante, recorriendo el interior de sus bocas mientras las penetraciones no se detenían. Eran casi cortas y secas pero el placer solo iba en aumento. Rin sujeto la mejilla de Sesshomaru, apretó más los labios y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, fue en ese preciso instante en el que Sesshomaru se detuvo y se retiró de ella, lo que provoco una mirada de odio.

Ambos se observaron, ambos respirando por la boca, el deseándola más, ella con deseo y enojo. El aire se les escapo cuando rompieron esa unión de sus cuerpos. Estaban tan cerca del final. Ella se giró y lo enfrento con lujuria en sus ojos.

-Aun no.

Sesshomaru acaricio su mejilla y la beso con rudeza, pasión, y tanto, tanto deseo de ella. La tumbo en la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo, sentir sus pieles pegadas era exquisito, necesitaba sentirla pegada a él.

Rin se dejó llevar por aquellos labios y sintió su entrepierna humedecerse aún más, si eso fuera posible. Separo sus piernas dándole la bienvenida a esa mano que se había entrometido entre sus cuerpos. Una caricia, un gemido. Un mordisco a su seno, otro gemido. Sabia por experiencia que ese punto débil de ella era la perdición de ese hombre que apresaba sus senos entre una mano y su golosa boca. Labios tan suaves, tan perfectos que ocultaban solo tentaciones en esa lengua que acariciaba su piel.

No lo resistió más. Atrapo el blanco cabello en un puño y tiro de él hacia arriba, hacia su boca y unió sus labios, enredo sus lenguas y arrastro sus pequeñas manos a su espalda empujando de él hacia ella para que entrara en su interior, que vibraba de deseo, de placer y odio por haberla dejado así, a punto de acabar.

Pero, de nuevo, el cuerpo de su hombre se resistió a complacerla. Entonces ella, realizando un gran esfuerzo, separo sus labios para reclamarle.

-Me haces sufrir.

-Es lo último que querría, mi preciosa.

Era tan difícil resistirse para Sesshomaru. Ella siempre seria su perdición, aunque ella no supiera, pues las palabras tiernas no eran lo suyo y jamás le había confesado que no podría volver a iniciar una vida sin ella desde que ella osara introducirse en su mundo sin avisar, sin advertencia de que pondría su vida al revés por tratarse de una persona tan diferente a él, pero su mundo era tan perfecto ahora porque ella forma parte de él. La misma que ahora lo miraba de forma suplicante y formando un puchero con esos labios tan apetecibles.

-Solo te aprovechas de…-

Ya no pudo continuar con su elaborado discurso de reclamo porque de nuevo él la había hecho callar con uno de esos besos tan apasionados, cargado de deseo y hambre del otro.

Aprovechando ese momento de trance para unirse de nuevo a ella y aumentar el placer de los dos, provocando un gemido simultaneo de ambos. Porque tendrían que ser tan dependientes el uno del otro. No la soltaría jamás. Se lo demostraba en su abrazo posesivo sobre sus caderas, apretando su cuerpo sobre ella, sumergiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones que era su interior alargando ese momento culminante donde perdían la noción de todo, se entregaban a solo sentir placer uno por el otro.

Rin no podía sujetarse más que de la propia piel de la espalda de ese hombre que no le permitía respirar de la forma adecuada apretando sus labios sobre ella como si quisiera devorarla allí mismo, no le importaría mucho a ella que lo hiciera. La penetraba con tanta fuerza, casi de manera animal, golpeando sus caderas en cada envestida. Ella sentía un cumulo de sensaciones en su vientre, se juntaban allí donde ella sentía el miembro de Sesshomaru dentro de ella, donde se abría paso a su interior, cuando primero acariciaba su piel tan sensible al primer tacto y luego empujaba con fuerza para que esta se abriera para recibirlo, solo a él.

Si supiera el que solo él ha sido el que siempre la incitaba a provocarlo, porque el la llama con esos ojos dorados tan brillantes, la atrae con ese cuerpo tan perfecto y la hace adicta a él con esos labios tan suaves. No pueden culparla de nada.

-Rin...me quemas.

-Ahora...seré yo...la culpable-otro gemido interrumpía su protesta.

-Me has hechizado.

Los ojos le brillaron al decir aquello. Ella comprendía que se trataba de un hechizo difícil de deshacer, pues ella sufría del mismo embrujo causado por él.

Sesshomaru apretó aún más su agarre sobre la cintura de ella y se irguió con ella en brazos quedando sentado debajo de ella que a horcajadas sobre el siguió moviendo su cuerpo para terminar con la tortura que sentía palpitar en su centro y el miembro que sentía hincharse más dentro suyo. Arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás como abandonándose ante la perdición y dejando sus senos ante su mayor admirador para que se sirviera de ellos.

No podría describir lo que sentía, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba con ella apretándolo en su interior, y la hermosa visión de esos apetecibles y benditos senos que se encontraban apresados entre sus labios, y el rostro contraído de placer de aquella mujer, SU mujer.

"Mía"

Solo deseaba derramarse dentro de ella y marcarla, que no lo olvidara jamás y no se pudiera apartar de su lado ni siquiera algunas horas.

-¡Mírame!-Demando con la vos ronca.-Mírame...a los ojos. Quiero ver...cuando...termines. Voy a...terminar dentro de ti.

Un gemido surgió de la garganta de Rin. Eso se escuchó tan increíblemente caliente. Se aferró de sus hombros y lo observo a los ojos mientras el la sujetaba de su cadera con una mano y con la otra se sostenía de un muslo para alzarla hasta que casi salía de ella y la dejada caer sobre el de nuevo. Un par de embestidas más fueron suficientes para que sintieran sus vientres tensarse.

Sesshomaru sintió su miembro ser absorbido por las contracciones del interior tan suave y caliente de Rin, y perdió el control de su cuerpo. Se derramo dentro de ella soltando su nombre en un susurro y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con el suyo propio. Se quedaron tendidos inmóviles mientras sentían aun el palpito de las intimidades de cada uno, intentando recuperar la calma en sus respiraciones. El escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella que lo recibió abrazando su espalda y acariciando sus largos cabellos blancos.

Un suspiro y una mordida en su cuello la hiso sonreír antes de abrir los ojos. Estaba tan cómoda.

-Aún no hemos terminado.

-¿No?-contesto risueña.

-Me debes el día de ayer.

-¿Entonces me aras pagar?-Pregunto en un tono tímido.

Ante la sonrisa tan sexi de Sesshomaru, solo pudo estremecerse. Este susurro en su oído.

-Conocerás el éxtasis.

(... ...)

Un rayo de sol en su rostro le hiso despertar de un sueño tan erótico y delicioso, siempre con la misma protagonista.

"Me has hechizado"

Recordó haberle dicho y comprendió que todo aquello era más que un simple hechizo. La amaba. Todo era tan claro ahora. Sintió un inmenso deseo de abrazarla y de decepción al no encontrarla en su misma cama, entre sus brazos, desnuda. Su seño se frunció y se levantó a vestirse para satisfacer su deseo de apretarla contra sí.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho risas en el comedor y observo su reloj en su muñeca derecha para comprobar que aún era tiempo de desayuno. Ingreso al comedor y su seño se frunció aún más al descubrir a su padre y "adorable" hermano pequeño sentados a ambos lados de Rin.

-Buenos días-no se interesó en disimular su tono osco al saludar.

La única silla vacía estaba a un lado de Jacken y frente a su aún más "adorable" cuñada. Aunque, recordando que ella fue quien lo enviase a su antigua habitación la noche anterior, ella era definitivamente más adorable que su hermano.

Kagome lo observo y le dedico una sonrisa enigmática. Seguramente acababa de pensar lo mismo que él.

-¿Pasaste una buena noche Sesshomaru?-pregunto su madrastra, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que el no vio por estar concentrado en mirar como su padre tomada la mano de SU Rin.

-Ni te imaginas.-contesto con los dientes apretados. Ahora Inuyasha se acercaba al rostro de ella para susurrarle algo que no pudo escuchar. ¿Acaso Kagome estaba ciega? Su marido estaba a su lado, susurrándole a una hermosa joven vaya a saber quién que cosas, y ella ni siquiera lo ponía en su lugar. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron aún más al ver como ambos hombres de su familia tomaban entre sus dedos los delicados cabellos de ella. Era el colmo.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamo poniéndose en pie.-Jacken, levántate.

-¿Qué?-todos lo observaban con rostros sorprendidos, excepto Kagome que mordía tranquilamente una tostada con dulce sobre ella.

Sesshomaru no se molestó en contestar, rodeo la mesa, y movió la silla de Rin para que esta se levantara, tomo su mano y la llevo con el deteniéndose ante Jacken esperando que se levantara de su asiento. Este lo hiso al comprender, por el rostro de su jefe, que no estaba de humor. Se vio obligado a incorporarse de la mesa. Claro que con su café en mano y fue a sentarse entre Inuyasha e InuTaisho. Una vez todos sentados de nuevo, el padre de la familia rompió en risas.

-¡Hijo, no seas tan celoso!-Logro pronunciar. Realmente le encantaba hacer enfadar a su primogénito. Quien lo fulmino con una mirada al oírlo.

-No eres su dueño, Sesshomaru. Ella no es un objeto.-Comento Inuyasha.

Su hermano endureció la mirada al escucharlo, pero la suavizo al responder, diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio de todo;

-No. Es mi esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasías

Rin era la típica nerd de colegio; falda hasta las rodillas y siempre sujetaba su cabello en una cola de caballo, aunque se notase que poseía unos preciosos bucles. Y usaba gafas cuadradas que ocultaban la gracia de su inocente y suave rostro.

Se la pasaba encerrada en la biblioteca, como ahora. Era el único lugar en que podía ocultarse del mundo real y sumergirse en un mundo de cualquier dimensión encerrado en todos los libros que se alzaban sobre ella en los estantes, ordenados alfabéticamente y por género. Definitivamente, era una rata de biblioteca, y se declaraba culpable.

También, este era el único lugar donde ella podía poner en evidencia su tristeza y desahogarse en soledad, porque esa era su realidad. El ser una nerd le privaba de tener amigos lindos y ser invitada a fiestas, por el mismo motivo de siempre, se daban el tiempo para criticar su manera de vestir, pero jamás se deban el tiempo de conocerla, aun le era difícil de entender como se había ganado a su mejor amigo, además de ser muy guapo, tenía la biblioteca más impresionante que había visto, donde nunca se dignaba a entrar y siempre la abandonaba allí sola para que hiciera las tareas de la escuela que le concernían a los dos, como ahora, estaba allí sola de nuevo y él había ido a buscar bebidas cuando ya no volvió a entrar, se cuestionaba seriamente si ese chico le tenía fobia a los libros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hablando del Rey de Roma.

Ella lo observo con los ojos abiertos, luego frunció el ceño extrañada antes de preguntar.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?-se estiro en su asiento y poso su mano en la frente de su amigo. Él se sintió incomodo ante el tacto y se retiró un paso atrás.

-También es mi tarea ¿cierto?

-Pero nunca vienes a ayudarme, no es que me queje-en realidad ella adoraba estar sola en ese lugar.

El chico suspiro y tomo asiento en la silla frente a Rin, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Adivina, mi más querido hermano se muda con nosotros-su voz denotaba un tono de decepción que ella pudo percibir claramente.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?

-Lo detesto-respondió con los dientes apretados.

Ella suspiro cansinamente antes de contestar.

-Inuyasha, ya deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que no me agrada oírlas. Además, estoy segura que no lo detestas, solo no pasas mucho tiempo con el como para descubrir motivos que podrían unirlos como hermanos.

El abrió los ojos como ofendido ante aquellas palabras. Su amiga era demasiado inocente.

-¿Más tiempo? Sería una tortura, ya fue suficiente con obligarme a pasar las vacaciones de hace cinco años con él. No tenemos nada en común, deberías verlo; siempre tan ordenado, serio y estricto en todo. Si eso fue cuando tenía apenas el trece años, imagínatelo ahora.

Rin rio antes de decir, negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón todo lo opuesto a ti.

El bufo por lo bajo, estiro sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos, inclino la silla hacia atrás y empezó a hamacarse en ella, viendo como si fuera un bicho raro a su amiga que continuo haciendo anotaciones de un libro enorme abierto sobre la mesa, leía una línea marcándola con un dedo y anotaba rápidamente en una hoja. Estaban aún en eso cuando ingreso a la biblioteca la madre de él.

-Inuyasha, ven a recibir a tu hermano. Disculpa que interrumpa Rin.

-No se preocupe señora Izayoi-ella le respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Estamos muy ocupados ma-dijo con un tono agotado.

-Lo que yo puedo notar es que, como siempre, la pobre de Rin está muy ocupada. Te espero afuera-su tono de vos fue rotundo, sonrió a la joven y se retiró de la biblioteca.

Inuyasha pone los ojos en blancos antes de mirar a Rin y observarla como si acabara de verla, allí, frente a él.

-Ven con migo-se levantó y tendió su mano a Rin que lo observo sin comprender.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es algo íntimo, familiar.

Inuyasha volvió a poner los ojos en blancos.

-¡Por favor! Solo será un momento, y comprobaras que es un antipático social ¿sí?

Ahora fue ella quien puso los ojos en blanco, esto por pasar mucho tiempo con él.

-Está bien-en tono resignado.

Tomo la mano que aún estaba suspendida ante su rostro y fue a recibir al hermano mayor antipático social, que no conocía, de Inuyasha.

Estaban todos parados en el recibidor, uno al lado del otro, cuando primero vio entrar por la puerta principal al Señor Taisho, que saludo a su esposa con un beso en los labios y un apretado abrazo. Algo que le ocasiono una opresión en el pecho, pues a sus dieciséis años ella añoraba tanto que alguien la quisiera de esa forma y la envolviera en un abrazo fuerte. En otras palabras, necesitaba un novio.

El sentimiento de opresión fue olvidado en cuanto vio ingresar al otro hijo del padre de Inuyasha, que si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Sesshomaru. Nunca lo había visto, a pesar de haber escuchado tanto de él. Era el joven más hermoso que había visto en su corta adolescencia, y más atractivo que podía apreciar, desde la punta de sus zapatos hasta el blanco cabello y los preciosos ojos ámbares, rasgos comunes en la familia de Inuyasha.

Él se acercó a su madrastra y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, luego observo a su hermano menor de también dieciséis, lo saludo de un apretón de manos, sin expresión en el rostro, como si no le importara quien estaba saludándole, para luego mirarla a ella y saludarla con una inclinación de cabeza, ante la presentación de Inuyasha, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de hablarle.

-Mi amiga de la escuela, Rin, Rin, Sesshomaru, mi hermano mayor-una seca presentación.

Ella observo que aun vestía el uniforme del colegio y se sintió tonta y fea, podría claramente imaginar como la veía el, una perfecta nerd y rata de biblioteca, con el cabello en un moño desordenado, y cuatro ojos en el rostro.

Ni bien terminaron las presentaciones, ella prácticamente corrió a ocultarse en la biblioteca, apoyo su espalda en la puerta y trato de clamar ese claro sentimiento de vergüenza. Respiro profundo varias veces y se acercó a su mesa a continuar con el trabajo escolar. Pasados unos minutos ingreso Inuyasha, camino con las manos en los bolsillos, y el ceño fruncido, hasta la mesa y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar que ocupaba hace un momento.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un momento hasta que el, incomodo por no escuchar nada más que el rasgar del lápiz de Rin, rompió el silencio con lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-Es un idiota, de verdad lo detesto.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un incomprensible monosílabo de "mmm".

El levanto una ceja y continúo buscándole defectos a su hermano.

-Además, es un engreído, jamás se atrevería a juntarse con gente de nuestro nivel-dijo de manera despectiva, sin notar que Rin había dejado de escribir, continuo hablando.-Solo se junta con riquillos presumidos y que se pasan el tiempo molestando a nerds de la escuela-continuaría sino hubiese notado que Rin luego de suspirar, se incorporó, junto sus útiles, cerro de un golpe fuerte el libro para colocarlo en su lugar.- ¿ya terminaste?

-No, pero no puedo continuar si tú me distraes todo el tiempo hablando mal de otros, lo acabare en casa.

-Te acompaño-él se puso de pie y fue a tomar la mochila de ella, cuando lo detuvo.

-No, tomare el bus, no te molestes, además, sé que lo haces porque no quieres ver a tu hermano y, sinceramente, ya he escuchado muchos defectos de el-termino de responder, tomo su mochila y se marchó dejando a un confundido Inuyasha.

-o-

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que fue a la casa de su amigo, realmente extrañaba la biblioteca, el poder encerrarse allí sola y sentir el aroma a libros viejos, pero no tenia deseos de volver a ver a Sesshomaru, ni que él la viera y solo volteara el rostro a algo más agradable para su visión. Ella sabía que era hermosa, claro que sí, pero quería la quisieran por algo más que lo simplemente físico.

Además, Inuyasha le había contado que la novia de su hermano se había aparecido en su casa, una tal Kagura, una presumida joven de ojos rojos, aunque bonita, era muy desagradable, así la había descrito él. Aquello termino por deprimir más a Rin y ella decidió no ir a visitar su adorada biblioteca por unos días, aunque se la pasara aburrida en su casa, como ahora.

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, a las doce de la noche, en shorts y una camiseta de tirantes finos, tenía los pies descalzos debajo de su cuerpo y pasaba los canales sin quedarse a ver ninguno. Su abuela, se había ido a dormir hacía rato, pero ella siempre se quedaba despierta hasta esa hora. Encontró una película, cuyo nombre le llamo la atención y se detuvo a verla. Una pareja de jóvenes que en un preciso momento, pasaron de estar discutiendo a besarse de forma desenfrenada y hambrienta, él la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la deposito en la cama y observo el rostro de ella para luego volver a besarla, la fue desnudando y tocando su cuerpo descubierto. Ella parecía sentir placer de verdad, pero luego Rin recordó que solo se trataba de una película, actores y actrices que solo fingían placer, entonces se preguntó, que tanto seria verdad sobre el placer que muchos dicen sentir en el acto sexual. Seria verdad que sientes que tiemblan hasta tus huesos, que los ojos se te ponen brillantes y tus pupilas se dilatan de placer, que sientes que debes sostenerte de algo firme porque es como si cayeras de un precipicio y sientes tanto pero tanto placer al sentir un pedazo de otra persona dentro de ti. Su pecho se agito al pasar por su mente una imagen de ella apresada en una cama por un cuerpo de espalda ancha y hombros firmes que la apretaba con fuerza mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo una y otra vez, como si entrara y saliera de ella con una necesidad de satisfacer un deseo tan animal como primitivo.

La imagen duro solo una milésima de segundos, pero lo que la dejo sin aire, fue que en la imagen, ese sujeto que estaba sobre ella poseía un lacio y largo hasta los hombros cabellos blancos. Ella sabía perfectamente que jamás pensaría en Inuyasha de esa manera, y ese de la imagen no era él.

Sacudió su cabeza, se apretó las sienes y pensó que tanta televisión le había afectado. Apago el televisor y subió las escaleras de su pequeño apartamento que compartía con esa mujer que quiere como a su propia familia, la única.

Luego de taparse con una fina sabana, intento dormir pero no podía desconectar su mente como lo haría con un electrodoméstico. Continuo dándole vueltas a todas las preguntas que se hiso hace un momento, observo el techo y suspiro, la única solución sería encontrar la respuesta a todas. Recordó haber oído en una clase que el punto más sensible de una mujer era el clítoris, e imagino que no tendría nada de malo intentarlo, corrió la sabana hasta su cintura y la dejo allí, bajo su mano acariciando su vientre, despacio, respiro hondo antes de pasarla bajo la cintura de su short y se sorprendió cuando abarco toda su parte más íntima con la palma de su mano descubriendo que allí, en su centro, estaba caliente. Le fue difícil entender que lo anterior si la había afectado. Paso su mano bajo su braga y estuvo es contacto directo con su…no tenia porque darle tanta vergüenza decirlo, vagina. Debería calmarse, aquello parecía más una operación que otra cosa.

Luego de respirar hondo varias veces, siguió con lo suyo, acaricio de forma muy suave toda su intimidad, notando que le producía cierto estremecimiento en el cuerpo, pero no esa sensación de querer continuar, se le ocurrió la absurda idea de imaginarse con alguien, cerró los ojos y fue involuntario el imaginarse a Sesshomaru sobre ella, allí mismo, observándola como si viera lo más deseable, él le sonrió de forma seductora y la respiración de ella se agito, se agacho aún más sobre ella, cubriendo sus rostros con una cortina de cabello blanco, ocultando el modo en que la beso, primero suave, solo apretando sus labios, los de él eran tan suaves que ella quiso sentirlos entre los suyos de inmediato, abrió sus labios y sorbió el labio inferior de él que sonrió al verla atreverse a hacer aquello, a ella, que tan inocente se veía. Rin sin darse cuenta inicio un suave masaje sobre su clítoris con dos dedos, sin dejar de imaginar. Poderosa arma, la imaginación.

Sesshomaru estaba desnudo, cubierto por su misma sabana, sobre ella, entre sus piernas y ella también desnuda. Respiro profundo y sus senos se alzaron ante el que los observo deleitándose con aquella visión, debía confesar que poseía una talla considerada grande a su edad. Pero le agrado a ella el modo en que Sesshomaru recorrió su seno derecho con la lengua y luego lo sorbió sin más. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más. El masajeo el otro seno y volvió a sorber el derecho antes de atacar los labios de Rin mientras movía sus caderas hacia la de ella haciendo que sintiera en su entrepierna un miembro duro y caliente, el aire se fue de sus labios al sentirlo y su mano acelero el movimiento. El no dejo de besarla cuando llevo una mano entre sus cuerpos separando más las piernas de ella y se adentraba de una sola embestida a la misma vez que ella introducía dos dedos en su humedad. Su espalda se arqueo y se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. Sentirlo dentro suyo era magnifico, no era placer, era sentirse completa, como si ese vacío amargo siempre presente en su pecho hubiese desaparecido. Era sentirse poderosa. Le hacía olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Sesshomaru tomo aire con la boca entreabierta y los ojos más abiertos, parecía que le fuera difícil respirar, luego estampo sus labios sobre los de ella succionando fuertemente, salió muy suavemente de su interior y volvió a introducirse de la misma forma, parecía una lenta tortura. Se sujetó del largo cabello de Rin, apretándose a su cuerpo y acelero el ritmo de embestidas, sin dejar de besarla, haciendo que casi no pudiera coger aire, pero aquello era más delicioso que el precioso oxígeno, la manera en que se rozaban sus pieles, como su miembro acariciaba las paredes de su interior. Delicioso.

La joven sintió la adrenalina en su cuerpo, como una corriente de electricidad que surgió en su vientre y recorre sus piernas para subir de nuevo a su cintura y perderse en su espalda. A medida que su imaginación más volaba, sus dedos se sumergían en su humedad y luego acariciaban su clítoris.

Sesshomaru dejo de besarla para esconder su rostro en su cuello, sostuvo los hombros de ella y aumento el movimiento de sus caderas, ese movimiento ahora le parecía tan erótico a ella, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, una y otra y otra vez. El la volvió a mirar a los ojos y ella vio los de él, dilatados de placer y perdiéndose de este mundo, como estaba ella. Las piernas femeninas se tensaron y el vientre se puso rígido, imagino a Sesshomaru corriéndose dentro de ella, su espalda se arqueo y el rápido movimiento de su mano, se detuvo en seco. Quedo tendida en la cama, agitada, sudorosa y apretando en sus puños la tela del colchón bajo ella, se odio por detenerse pero había sentido que le quemaba su interior, que su centro se agitaba y ardía y no pudo seguir.

Abrió los ojos y fue calmándose. Se preocupó. Una vez escucho que si una mujer no podía causarse un orgasmo a sí misma, no podría tenerlo nunca. Luego lo olvido al preguntarse si tener al Sesshomaru real dentro de ella se sentiría igual de glorioso. Hoy no podría dormir.

-o-

Un sacudón en su hombro hiso que apretara los ojos con fuerza y se sujetara del extremo de su almohada.

-Rin, niña despierta.

-Abuela, hoy no hay clases-respondió medio dormida.

-Lo sé, pero debo hablarte. Tomare un avión en un par de horas.

Eso hiso que despertase del todo y se sentara en la cama de un salto.

-¿Qué?

Su abuela tenía en sus manos una taza de té, sorbió un trago antes de iniciar la conversación.

-Mi hermano Mac falleció hace dos días, debo ir a recoger sus restos, yo era su última familia-explico en tono tranquilo.

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía…

-No te preocupes, él estaba enfermo, yo ya estaba preparada para este momento.

-Dame una hora y estaré lista, solo empacare lo necesario para un corto viaje…

-No, tu no iras-su tono, aunque dulce, fue rotundo.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que esto te traiga malos recuerdos, he decidido que te quedaras.

-¿Dónde? ¿Sola, aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya he hablado con la señora Izayoi, ella y yo acordamos que pasaras unos días en su casa-fue diciendo mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a Rin.

Ella quiso protestar, pero su abuela ya no estaba en la habitación para cuando había salido del trance que le produjo la sorpresa. Y así, acabo en la puerta de la Mansión Taisho siendo recibida por la señora de la casa a las ocho de la mañana. La casa estaba silenciosa, era sábado, sabía que Inuyasha estaría disfrutando de la mañana durmiendo en la cama, desparramado en ella sin siquiera recordar el mundo. La señora Izayoi la acompaño subiendo las escaleras y le enseño la que sería su habitación.

-Siéntete en tu casa y ponte cómoda-le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla sola.

Primero vacío su pequeño bolso, ordeno la ropa sobre la cama, eligió la que se pondría ahora y luego guardo lo demás en un enorme ropero de caoba. No había podido darse una ducha antes de salir así que fue a estrenar esa preciosa ducha de su habitación. Al terminar su ducha, luego de secarse, se colocó el vestido que había elegido, un precioso atuendo hasta arriba de las rodillas, casi a mitad de los muslos, sujetaba sus senos apretándolos, una cinta se ataba debajo de ellos y estaba adornado por completo de flores, no de colores chillones, sino del color del otoño.

Seco su cabello y fue a buscar alguna cinta para sujetarlo cuando descubrió que las había olvidado así como descubrió sus lentes con los cristales rotos. Se habrán dañado cuando lanzo el bolso sobre la cama al llegar. No pudo más que dejar su cabello libre y enseñar sus preciosos ojos grises. Aún era temprano para que alguien más que la señora Izayoi estuviera despierto, entonces ella se debatía entre bajar a la biblioteca y correr el riesgo de que alguien la vea o bajar, ingresar a la biblioteca cual ladrón, tomar un libro y volver de manera sigilosa y oculta a la seguridad de su habitación. Decidida por lo segundo, bajo con cuidado las escaleras, no vio ni un alma despierta, ingreso a la biblioteca y respiro tranquila liberando todo el aire de sus pulmones, fue directamente a los estantes sin dignarse a observar su alrededor, donde, por cierto, se hallaba alguien sentado en un sofá, un libro entre manos, mismo que abandono al oír la puerta y ver interrumpida su tranquilidad, observándola con ojos curiosos.

Sesshomaru había concluido que la mejor manera de no aburrirse este sábado, seria pasándola en la biblioteca leyendo los nuevos libros que su padre había adquirido desde la última vez que estuvo allí, se dejó guiar por el título de uno y se dejó arrastrar al interior del libro, estaba por la mitad del mismo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, luego una profunda exhalación de aire. Iba a reclamar a quien osara molestarlo, con el ceño fruncido había levantado el rostro y descubrió una joven, adolescente más bien, hermosa, más que hermosa atractiva en demasía. Su negro cabello caía lacio a ambos lados de su rostro y se transformaban en preciosos rulos en su espalda, traía puesto un corto vestido que le quedaba perfecto, ajustaba sus senos, grandes y llamativos senos, y dejaba a la vista unas largas blancas piernas de una tersa piel. Se le fue el aire y se descubrió admirándola embelesado. Ella ni lo había notado, es más, continuaba en su observación de libros. Él se recostó en el sillón y presto oídos a la voz baja de ella.

-Leído, leído, leído-iba recorriendo con sus gráciles dedos los nombres de los libros de una fila mientras decía.-leído, leído.

Continúo con la de arriba y más arriba hallo un título que no había visto antes, estaba demasiado alto para que lo cogiera con firmeza y bajarlo. Se estiro en un vano intento por tomarlo y Sesshomaru tuvo una excelente visión de sus muslos, se veían tan deseables. Las manos le picaron.

Ella aun en lo mismo, solo pudo gemir de sorpresa al sentir unas manos, en su cintura, alzarla. Tomo el libro, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse ante los ojos ámbares más preciosos que había podido apreciar.

El aun la sujetaba de la cintura, y pensó que era tan pequeña, una imagen fugas atravesó su mente, una donde el apretaba con firmeza esa cintura mientras la movía sobre el haciendo que el cabello de ella se balanceara de adelante hacia atrás.

-Hola-musito.

Ella suspiro antes de responder con dificultad.

-Hola…lo siento, no sabía que estabas-hablo rápidamente.

El apretó los labios al oírla, estaba perdido en su memoria, buscando el rostro de ella. Una imagen de su madrastra explicándole que una amiga de su hermano pasaría unos días allí vino a su mente y luego la imagen donde Inuyasha le presentaba a la única amiga que había visto en la casa. Rin.

-No te preocupes, Rin-una sonrisa sensual se extendió en sus labios. Ella recordó la noche anterior y se sonrojo antes de contestar.

-Yo…debo irme. Lo…siento de nuevo, y gracias, por ayudarme a alcanzar el libro-retrocedió un paso haciendo que él la soltara y se retiró casi corriendo a su habitación sin darle tiempo de responder.

Segura en su cuarto, se arrojó sobre su cama apretando sobre su pecho el libro, antes importante, ahora olvidado. Estaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Aquello había sido sorprendente, por un momento sintió que la biblioteca la sofocaba. Él había estado tan cerca, la había sujetado de su cintura. Una lenta exhalación salió de su cuerpo. Estos días serian difíciles.

-o-

Inuyasha casi se cae de la cama cuando al voltear a un lado se encontró con la imagen de Rin, sentada a su lado y leyendo un libro que traía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-grito escandalizado. Ella trato de reprimir una risita cubriendo su boca, pero nada pudo hacer cuando se convirtieron en carcajadas. Dejo el libro a un lado y se arrojó sobre Inuyasha haciéndole cosquillas y provocando que él se retorciera bajo ella. La puerta fue abierta de forma abrupta y ambos se quedaron congelados al ver el rostro enfadado de Sesshomaru, podía verse claramente su molestia. Su hermano menor solo se apoyó en codos para observarlo mejor y levantar una ceja.

-Deberías levantarte a hacer algo de tu vida Inuyasha, y dejar de actuar como infantiles-observo un momento más el rostro sonrojado de la joven y luego se fue.

-Te lo dije, antipático social.

Ella puso en blanco los ojos.

-o-

Cuando al fin Rin pudo calmar sus nervios, bajo las escaleras para reunirse con la familia Taisho en el almuerzo. Ingreso al comedor y de inmediato sus ojos fueron atraídos por unos de color dorados.

El señor de la familia y su primogénito se pusieron de pie al verla, un joven desconocido, que también se había puesto de pie, los acompañaba.

-Buenos días Rin, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien señor Taisho-tomo asiento frente a Sesshomaru, y observo con curiosidad al otro joven.

-Rin, él es Jaken, mi amigo. Jaken ella es amiga de Inuyasha, Rin-pudo oír perfectamente como el tono de vos cambio drásticamente al pronunciar la palabra "amiga". Qué raro, se dijo.

-Gusto en conocerte, Rin-él era amable. Ella solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

Fue demasiado incómodo para ella estar sola entre aquellos tres hombres, pues la señora no estaba y su amigo tampoco, y sentirse bajo la mirada de un par de ojos dorados casi todo el tiempo. Pudo oír un carraspeo y luego;

-¿Y qué haces aquí para divertirte con Inuyasha, Rin?-era Jaken. Ella capto la doble intención de la pregunta.

-En realidad, no mucho. Inuyasha es mi pareja en los trabajos de colegio, pero generalmente, yo me la paso encerrada en la biblioteca-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al oír esto, los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa para luego desviar su mirada hacia Sesshomaru que observada su plato como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. Jaken volvió a verla y a preguntar.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros?

-Los adoro, los libros son el transporte a cualquier lugar posible e imposible.

-Inuyasha no piensa lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Ciertamente, es un dulce pero, en otras ocasiones, sin ofender claro, es un tonto.

Jaken volvió a observar de nuevo a su amigo recibiendo como respuesta de este, una mirada de reproche.

-Qué curioso ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

El aludido ladeo la cabeza antes de hablar con la cara tensa.

-Ciertamente, Jaken, no tiene nada de curioso descubrir que Inuyasha es un tonto.

Aquello se estaba poniendo extraño. Por suerte el señor InuTaisho cambio de tema y aquello quedo olvidado.

Durante el día, Rin intento desaparecer de la vista de todos, principalmente de unos ámbares, pero era como si en cada esquina que volteara él estuviera espiándola. Esa sensación de incomodidad solo se detuvo en la noche, cuando estaba acostada en su cama y cubierta por una sabana. ¡Que día tan agitado y eterno! Suspiro recordando los ojos de Sesshomaru, no podían ser tan atrayentes, eran como imanes, les gustaban mucho. Recordó como la había mirado cuando la había sujetado de la cintura en la biblioteca, se había sentido sofocada cuando sintió sus manos apretando su cuerpo, era como si la fantasía de la noche anterior se sintiera real. Aquella noche, Rin se perdió en un sueño erótico.

-o-

El día domingo se atrevió a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca, a cada minuto que pasaba su mirada se desviaba a la puerta, como si esperara que apareciera alguien. Aunque, ese era su deseo, se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio ingresar al motivo de sus fantasías. Él no le dirigió ni una palabra más que una inclinación de cabeza, ella lo imito.

El tomo asiento en el mismo sillón del día anterior, a espaldas de Rin, un lugar desde donde podría admirarla sin que ella lo notara. Aunque, ella no podía verlo, podía sentir los ojos de el en su cuerpo, en una sensación de incomodidad, que nacía de un punto desconocido y de la nada, recorría su piel y terminaba en su nuca perdiéndose como un cosquilleo bajo su cabello.

Sesshomaru intentaba, de verdad intentaba concentrarse en el libro que había dejado olvidado el día anterior, pero le era realmente difícil no prestar atención a los movimientos de la joven, a guardar en su memoria, el modo en que él la incomodaba y las acciones que le producía, porque, él podía notar perfectamente la incomodidad que le producía, lo notaba en cada movimiento, cada vez que ella cambiaba de posición en la silla, cuando suspiraba mientras acomodaba sus perfectos bucles, cuando desacomodaba su cabello para que cubriera su sonrojado rostro. Se veía tan inocente, como una especie desconocida que el sentía debía descubrir, conocer cada pedazo de información que ella podía darle. De pronto, ella se puso de pie, recogió el libro y volteo para hablarle encontrándolo mirándola, detallándola en su modo de vestir, hoy de nuevo, llevaba un vestido, uno diferente pero no le quitaba esa idea de que le quedaba perfecto, marcando su pequeño y precioso cuerpo, estaba imaginando como se vería sin el cuándo la puerta de nuevo se abrió y por ella ingreso su madrastra esta vez.

-Disculpen chicos. Sesshomaru, Kagura, tu novia está aquí.

De inmediato, el dejo de admirar a Rin, frunció el ceño y se levantó, salió de la habitación sin voltear a verla. No lo volvió a ver en todo el día.

A pesar de haberse sentido triste por un momento, esa noche, Rin, se perdió de nuevo en las sensaciones de conocer lo que le producían las caricias a su cuerpo, escondida por completo debajo de la sabana.

-o-

El lunes la había despertado con el cabello revuelto y muchas ganas de quedarse atada a aquella cómoda cama. El día en el colegio fue la misma rutina de siempre, sentada junto a Inuyasha, noto como el no dejada de observar a una joven de otro curso que debió ir a su mismo salón a presentar una evaluación, escucho que el profesor la había nombrado, Kagome, se llamaba.

-Se llama Kagome-le dijo ella.

-¡Ya lo sé boba!

-Lo de boba estuvo de más.

-Lo siento-respondió en un suspiro.

-Puedo conseguirte su número-propuso. Inuyasha la observo sorprendido cuando escucharon al profesor.

-Taisho y compañía, silencio.

Volvieron a prestar atención a la clase, antes de iniciar un nuevo ejercicio, escucho claramente un susurro de su amigo.

-OK.

-o-

Al fin había podido terminar con el libro que había escogido, lo hiso cuando estaba en el colegio y al llegar a la casa fue a la biblioteca a devolverlo. Se acercó al estante donde lo había recogido anteriormente, intentando de nuevo colocarlo en su lugar sin éxito alguno imaginando que podía sentir las manos de Sesshomaru en su cintura, alzándola hasta que ella pudiera colocar el libro en su lugar, sintió sus pies tocar el suelo y noto que Sesshomaru si la estaba sujetando de la cintura, podía sentir la respiración de el en su oreja, quiso moverse pero él la sujeto más fuerte evitando cualquier movimiento de ella, haciendo que se acelerara su respirar.

Sesshomaru había pasado horas pensando en la manera de quedar a solas con Rin, quería satisfacer ese enorme deseo que había crecido dentro de sí, deseo de ella. La oportunidad se le había presentado por sí sola, estaba en la biblioteca cuando la vio entrar y dirigirse a uno de los estantes a intentar alcanzar un lugar alto para colocar el libro en su lugar. Se acercó a ella por detrás y apretó su delgada cintura con firmeza, cuando la bajo, había decidido no volver a soltarla.

Apretó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo la espalda de ella en su pecho, la respiración de ambos se aceleró y un gemido se asomó a la garganta de ella que se mordió su labio inferior para evitarle la salida. Cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de decir.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces?-su voz se agudizo al final de la oración. Sintió escalofríos y cosquillas en su cuello al suspirar él.

-Me encantas, Rin. Eres preciosa.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al oírlo, aquello debía ser un sueño, o quizás una pesadilla, de cualquier modo, no podría ser real. Lo sintió acariciar su cuello con su fría nariz, haciendo que ella inclinara la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso, agradando la acción a Sesshomaru, ella se mostraba sumisa ante él, nuevas imagines de los dos en posiciones eróticas atacaron su mente y se propuso llevar a cabo una de ellas en ese preciso momento.

-Hueles delicioso.

Aquella afirmación le produjo un jadeo a ella, aunque la acción de mover su cabeza había sido involuntaria, le fue inevitable sostener ese jadeo en su garganta, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al comprender que lo que sucedía era real. Intento alejarse hacia adelante, pero él se abrazó a su cadera y susurro contra su cuello.

-No te muevas.

Rin estaba con la garganta seca, la voz se había escapado de su alcance eligiendo el peor momento de todos para hacerlo. Intento mover los brazos de Sesshomaru y recibió un pequeño mordisco en la frágil y desprotegida piel de su cuello.

-Te dije que…no…te movieras.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te deseo, me atraes, me pareces la mujer más hermosa y sexi que jamás he visto, tu inocencia me hechiza y te hace más atractiva a mis ojos. Quiero sentirte derretirte en mis manos, Rin.

Ahora el gemido se escuchó fuerte y claro. Él la estaba torturando, como podía decirle todo esto cuando todos en la casa sabían que él tenía novia, no podía venir a susurrarle en el oído las palabras más calientes que había oído nunca antes. Solo jugaba con ella, la utilizaría por pura diversión. Su garganta le dolió al sentir un amargo sabor de lágrimas atrapado allí.

-Tú tienes novia.

Sesshomaru noto el dolor en su vos, beso su cuello arrastrando sus dientes antes de subir una mano a su mejilla izquierda y girar su rostro para verla a los ojos. Suspiro con los labios entreabiertos al ver las grises irises brillantes.

-Ya no-otro suspiro.-Pero puedes serlo tú a partir de ahora, si quieres.

No le dio tiempo de procesar lo que escucho cuando la beso en los labios por primera vez, cumpliendo, sin saberlo, uno de los deseos más anhelado de los dos.

-Déjame tocarte, Preciosa. He soñado contigo desde el primer día que supe dormías junto a mi habitación, y he deseado ser yo quien te produjera esos gemidos que oí anoche.

Aunque la revelación tomo por sorpresa a la sonrojada chica, no se dejó acobardar por la vergüenza y asintió a la vez que decía.

-Sí, hazlo.

El no necesito escuchar más, ella hecho la cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso directo a su cuello, subió una mano a acariciar su estómago, la zona bajo esos preciosos senos, mientras la otra había bajado y acariciado su vulva sobre la falda, esa falda que él quiso arrancar a tirones, pero no quiso asustarla. Acaricio arriba y abajo, y pareció que el cuerpo femenino se desmayaría en sus brazos. La bajo aún más para acariciar esos preciosos y jugosos muslos, ahora fue subiéndola por el interior de los mismos, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo los mismos temblores y todas las sensaciones que le producía ese tacto a ella.

Rin dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones al sentir la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru apretar su seno izquierdo para luego abrazar el derecho, él se entretenía probando cuantas marcas podría dejar en su sensible cuello, mientras intentaba comprobar cual seno era más suave en el preciso momento en que su mano escondida bajo la falda azul de ella había alcanzado su objetivo y se frotaba ansiosa sobre la caliente tela que cubría el centro de Rin.

Tenerla ahora entre sus brazos, entregada por completo a él, sin cuestionamientos o dudas, era sencillamente, placentero. Había pasado mucho rato imaginando todas las travesuras que quería hacer con, y hacerle, a ella.

Aquel uniforme la hacía ver muy bonita pero, ahora lo odiaba con todo su ser. Aunque le fue difícil, pudo introducir su mano bajo la camiseta de ella y sintió el suave tacto de la piel de sus senos al levantar su sujetador, la boca se le seco al imaginar que sabrían deliciosos en sus labios, entre sus dientes, en su lengua. Haría una nota mental de que los probaría la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad, porque definitivamente, no la dejaría escapar de el.

La tela de su braga fue hecha a un lado lado y dos dedos de Sesshomaru recorrieron con deleite los labios húmedos de su vagina, los acariciaron por fuera, para luego abrirlos y hundirse en la humedad de su caliente sexo. Imagino que era otra parte del cuerpo de él y gimió con los ojos cerrados arqueando su espalda.

El saco sus dedos de su interior y apretó su mano contra su vulva empujándola hacia el abultado miembro que le dolía entre sus pantalones, restregó su entrepierna contra el trasero de ella y escondió su rostro en su cuello para jadear su nombre.

-Mi preciosa Rin.

Ella se sostuvo de los estantes, pues sus piernas le temblaron al sentirlo rozar su parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo; su clítoris. El mojaba su mano en su humedad y luego masajeaba su pequeño botón como ella lo había hecho por primera vez un par de noches atrás, aunque esto era definitivamente, mil veces mejor a que lo haga ella misma. A partir de ahora, si podía, le daría esta tarea a él. Quería poder derramarse en sus dedos.

-Más rápido-pidió con la respiración agitada.

El observo los ojos dilatados de placer de ella y declaro que no podía verse más hermosa que ahora. Atrapo entre sus dedos el pezón de ella y volvió a introducir en humedad los dedos de su otra mano, los rozo con más firmeza sobre el delicado punto de placer de Rin y ataco de nuevo el cuello de ella alternando mordiscos entre su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. El cuerpo en sus brazos se retorció, perdió fuerzas en sus piernas y estas se doblaron cayendo los dos al suelo, arrodillados, en el mismo momento en que Sesshomaru había introducido sus dedos dentro de ella abriéndolos y cerrando como si fuera una tijera, los sintió apretados por la intimidad de Rin que se convulsionaba a su alrededor, lo que más quisiera él es que su sexo estuviera en el lugar de sus dedos. El continúo moviendo cada vez de forma más despacio sus dedos hasta sentir que los espasmos del cuerpo de ella se calmaban, el cuerpo de su novia. Estaba tan a gusto con ella en brazos, la ropa desarreglada y sus manos desparramadas en su cuerpo. No podía haber visión más erótica que aquella que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Suspiro de gusto y sorbió una vez más, con la intención de una marca, el delicado cuello de ella.

-o-

-Preciosa.

Le había llamado de forma suave, pero aun así ella escucho claramente, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos dorados que más amaba, admirándola como si fuera una bella obra de arte.

-¿Estas bien, Preciosa?

Se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca luego del almuerzo, donde, como era costumbre ya, su suegro y cuñado molestaron a su celoso marido, primero en el desayuno y ahora el almuerzo, debía hablar seriamente con ellos y pronto. Pero le había agradado dejarse arrastrar por el sueño y verse de nuevo en el momento en que había conocido al amor de su vida.

-Si-contesto adormilada, mientras sentía como él la tomaba en brazos.

-Vamos a casa.

Ella solo contesto con un "mmm".

Antes de salir de la biblioteca, musito.

-¿Sabes? Amo este lugar.

El sonrió admirando el lugar donde unos estantes contenían un libro que su esposa hoy en día apenas podía alcanzar sin llevar tacones puestos, y respondió.

-Y yo. No imaginas cuánto.

-o-

Espero les guste y me dejáis una crítica.

Dmonisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Atracción

Aquella mañana, Sesshomaru había tenido dos reuniones de ejecutivos, había despedido a un empleado, firmo dos contratos y bebió tres tazas de café. Las consecuencias podían sentirse en su fuerte dolor de cabeza, este le recordó el consejo de su padre.

"Demasiado trabajo arruina a cualquiera, descansa un poco hijo."

Ahora no le parecía tan malo. Tal vez podría tomarse unos días de descanso, escapar ahora mismo de la empresa, tomar su coche y marchar a su departamento, claro que antes de eso debía pasar a la oficina de su esposa, secuestrarla, llegar al departamento de ambos y encerrarse los dos en su habitación… o tal vez, en la sala, la cocina, la oficina, la ducha, el jacuzzi. Definitivamente había muchos lugares donde podía pasar más tiempo con su hermosa esposa. Ese era un excelente plan.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la cabeza cuando el timbre del teléfono irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-Señor Taisho, lo busca una mujer, no quiso decirme su nombre.

Frunció el ceño al oír tal cosa, lo molestaban por una estupidez. Imagino que debía tratarse de una periodista de esa revista que todo el tiempo insistía en hacerle un par de preguntas, cuando llevaban escondidas más de diez de ellas en esa pequeña y angosta libreta.

-Dile que la recibiré en otro momento. Pídele a Kagura que se encargue de ella y luego venga a mi oficina.

No se interesó en escuchar la respuesta de su tímida secretaria, aunque la prefería de esa manera, no podía imaginar tener a una secretaria más como Kagura detrás de él. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de recordar lo que estaba pensando antes de ser interrumpido por ese maldito timbre telefónico, observo la botella de whisky y se le antojo beberla pero no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de levantarse de su comodísima silla, caminar a la mesa donde estaba la botella y beberla como si fuera un ebrio sin remedio, no, él había dejado eso para las noches en que su linda mujer lo sacaba a gritos y empujones de su habitación. Ella tan hermosa, tan sumisa a veces, tan entregada a él en todo momento, pero su carácter era tan fuerte como el suyo, la única que podría ponerlo en su lugar es la misma que da vueltas su mundo. Tiene sentido.

-Señor Taisho, lamento sacarlo de sus cavilaciones, pero usted mismo me mandó llamar.

Él quiso pulverizarla con los ojos, aquella mujer era tan desagradable, quizás muy hermosa e inteligente, pero demasiado desagradable.

-Solo lo hago cuando tu presencia es imprescindible.

Ella sonrió mostrando los dientes antes de contestar, dejando a Sesshomaru mudo.

-Creo que a tu linda esposa no le agradaría escuchar el modo en que me coqueteas.

Aquello le recordó su anterior plan de escapar de esa maldita oficina, le parecía tan pequeña y gris el día de hoy.

-Solo dime que más debo hacer para dejar esta oficina.

-Como lo ordene mi amo. Debes firmar cincos documentos, no sin antes leerlos claro…

-Creí que Jacken se encargaba de eso.

-Lo hace, pero eres tu quien se enfada luego porque no le agradan los documentos redactados.

Sesshomaru ladeo la cabeza al oírla, el tanto que se esmeraba en contratar a los hombres y mujeres más especializados para quitarse un poco de labor de encima, y esos ineptos no podían siquiera redactar bien un mísero documento. Estrecho los ojos, prestando atención a la mujer ante él.

-…y dos reuniones con los inversionistas del proyecto Dash.

Ridículo nombre, debía evitar volver a darle esa tarea a su esposa o los proyectos dejarían de ser cosa seria.

-Por cierto, tu hermosa visita volverá más tarde, no he podido deshacerme de ella.

-Bien. Retírate.

"Lo más lejos posible" Pensó.

Ella levanto una ceja sin moverse del mismo lugar donde estaba y comento antes de irse.

-Si no quieres a tu mujer, deshazte de ella Sessh.

Lo que más crispo a Sesshomaru, no fue que mencionara a su esposa, sino que le llamara de la forma en que solo Rin puede hacerlo, ese nombre jamás sonaría tan bien como en los labios de ella.

-o-

Al finalizar la segunda reunión de la mañana, el primogénito Taisho se imaginó almorzando con su esposa en el restaurante italiano ubicado a dos manzanas de su departamento, el espiando a su mujer detrás del menú de vinos mientras ella aún se debate que ensalada debía elegir el día de hoy. Sin embargo, se vio salir de la sala de juntas y siendo abordado por su asistente de ojos rojos cuando iba a su oficina.

-Felicidades Sesshomaru. Supongo que ya puedes escapar del edificio, claro que antes debes deshacerte del estorbo de papeles por firmar que se encuentran sobre tu escritorio. Qué pena-en claro tono de sarcasmo.

El ni se molestó en hacer algún gesto con el rostro, se mantuvo inexpresivo como en todo momento, aunque en su interior hervía de molestia, la sola presencia de Kagura lo enervaba.

-Bien, vete a almorzar Kagura.

-Imagino que no saldrás de tu oficina, ya pedí un menú especial para ti y tu acompañante, no pude quitártela de encima, no quiero quejas.

Ella levanto las manos declarándose inocente y se hiso a un lado. Sesshomaru no le presto ni la más mínima atención, solo pensó en que esa periodista acabaría sin trabajo el día de hoy y los que continuaran también.

Estaba ideando maneras de botar a esa mujer de su oficina cuando al ingresar contemplo el cuerpo de una joven en el sofá de cuero negro ubicado a un lado de su escritorio, llevaba puesto un vestido negro ajustado haciendo juego con el sofá, sandalias de tacón alto y el cabello ondulado revuelto. Estaba acostada sobre su pecho y recostada sobre un brazo, dormida.

Se quedó estático, ella estaba allí ante el o lo estaba imaginando todo. Se acercó al sofá, bajo a la altura del rostro de ella y acaricio su mejilla para comprobar que fuera real, sintió su suave piel al contacto y supo que era real. Subió al sofá posicionando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ella, retiro el cabello ondulado de su rostro y hundió su nariz en su cuello intoxicándose de su dulce aroma, ahora mismo su día había mejorado mucho y todo lo anterior había sido enviado a la basura. Era tan absurda la manera en que la presencia de ella lo afectaba, quizás nunca dejaría de pensarlo, ella lo había hechizado desde el primer momento.

 **Flash Back**

Sería un verdadero fastidio mudarse a vivir con su padre y su nueva familia, él no tenía nada que hacer allí, su padre ya había olvidado todo lo anterior a ese tonto Inuyasha y su madre Izayoi. Recordó de pronto que cada vez que la veía ella intentaba complacerlo en todo buscando siempre agradarlo. No la culpaba, el siempre sería el primer hijo del gran InuTaisho, el que heredaría toda la fortuna de la familia, ni siquiera Inuyasha podía reemplazarlo.

El coche ingreso a la propiedad privaba y el chofer lo estaciono ante la entrada principal de la mansión. Ya podía vislumbrar a su madrastra y hermanito esperándolo en el recibidor.

Su padre siempre tan sentimental, nunca se guardaba las muestras de afectos, solo se había separado de su esposa un día y la abrazaba como si no la hubiese visto durante meses.

Sesshomaru observo extrañado la muestra de afecto y se preguntó si de verdad alguien podía querer tanto, a pesar de pasar muchos años, a la misma persona. ¿Acaso no se aburriría de ver el mismo rostro todos los días durante años? Él se lo planteaba seriamente.

Beso a su madrastra en la mejilla y paso a saludar a su hermano con un seco apretón de manos, no necesitaba de más para expresar que no estaba a gusto allí. Luego contemplo un rostro desconocido, una colegiala de faldas hasta las rodillas y gafas cuadradas, casi ni escucho a Inuyasha, solo el nombre de ella, Rin. La saludo de manera seca aunque cordial, sin pronunciar palabras, observo a su padre y le pareció escuchar pasos rápidos perderse en el pasillo, el no entendía porque el hijo de un hombre tan poderoso como su padre, tenia de amiga a una joven que seguramente molestaban a cada instante, pero no se molestaría en criticar las compañías de su hermano, no era de su incumbencia.

-o-

La mañana siguiente a la mudanza, una tan pequeña e insignificante que nadie había notado algún cambio en la casa. Su primer día en la mansión consistió en un día gris y lluvioso, lo contemplo por largo rato a través de la ventana de su nueva habitación antes de que una mucama lo interrumpiera para comunicarle que el desayuno ya estaba servido y su nueva familia lo esperaba en el comedor. Aquello imitaba a un claro intento de familia perfecta, aunque le faltaban tantas cosas para que fuera perfecta.

En el desayuno, la incomodidad se sentía tan palpable en el ambiente y el aire que los rodeaba se notaba pesado. Sesshomaru suspiro cansadamente sin dignarse a observar a nadie, no había nada mejor que ver que la comida que el revolvía en su plato. Su padre intento que charlaran con Inuyasha pero el siempre cortaba la conversación por lo sano, prefería mantener el silencio y las cosas marcharan bien. No era de su interés si las cosas marchaban mal o bien, el solo prefería silencio. Donde todo se mantiene en calma.

En la tarde, su humor no había cambiado mucho, no encontraba nada agradable en aquel lugar, sin mencionar, claro, la biblioteca de su padre, lo único interesante. Tomo el teléfono y realizo una llamada, su padre le había dicho que invitara a quien deseara, le tomaría la palabra.

Al ver llegar a su mejor amigo, pensó que las cosas mejorarían un poco para él, pero la sonrisa de satisfacción se le borro del rostro al ver bajar del coche a una mujer.

Ladeo la cabeza esperando la explicación de Jacken.

-Escucho que vendría y se me hiso imposible quitármela de encima. Tú sabes como es.

¿Acaso nunca podría deshacerse de ella?

-¿Qué haces aquí Kagura?

-¿Este es el modo en que recibes a tus amigos luego de un viaje tan largo solo para verte? Que mal anfitrión eres.

El solo suspiro negando con la cabeza, dio media vuelta e ingreso a la casa hablando con Jacken.

-Lo siento.

-Sé que hiciste hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Despreocúpate, yo si se cómo deshacerme de ella, al menos por unos días.

Mientras los dos amigos charlaban en la sala, Sesshomaru dejo que la joven intrusa recorriera la casa, imagino que se encontraría con Inuyasha o su madrastra, pues su padre no se hallaba allí, y sería muy desagradable para ellos el conocerla. Los compadecía.

Convenció a Jacken de quedarse en la casa unos días, dejo que Kagura almorzara y cenara con ellos pero si ella misma no se iba en la noche, él la arrastraría a un hotel para evitar a toda costa volver a tenerla cerca por mucho más tiempo de que ya se había obligado a soportar por pura cortesía, algo natural en él.

En el día, su hermano le hiso saber que su "novia" era insoportable. Estuvo en desacuerdo en lo primero, pero totalmente coincidían en lo segundo. Entonces, Kagura hiso de las suyas como él lo esperaba, invento estupideces y trato de menos a los demás. No tenían nada en común, y ella pensando que los dos aún podrían retomar una relación perdida por la falta de responsabilidad de ella, la falta de sentimientos y de sensaciones que uno debía causar en el otro, no había nada allí que pudiera salvarse. Él no era alguien de rosas y palabras cursis, era alguien apasionado y de ideas claras, no creía en la idea de que una mujer lo pudiera confundir, si alguien no le interesaba en lo absoluto, no insistiría en intentar acercarse a ella. No perdería su tiempo.

-o-

Aquel día Sesshomaru se había levantado desganado, ni siquiera tuvo deseos de volver a llamar a su amigo, lo había retenido varios días ya. Bajo a desayunar y solo se encontró con la presencia de su madrastra.

-Buenos días Sesshomaru-ella tenía una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días-el no pudo observarla al rostro, era muy amable y él no tenía por qué responderle con una dura mirada.

-Tu padre fue a la oficina e Inuyasha al colegio.

Él no lo había preguntado.

-¿Ya has pensado en lo que estudiaras?

El contesto mientras se servía el desayuno, sin mirarla.

-He visto muchos folletos e investigue sobre varias carreras pero aún no tome ninguna decisión.

-Entiendo que sea difícil. Siempre pasa en los adolescentes la confusión de elegir entre muchas opciones.

Parecía como si él no le prestara atención.

-Por cierto, a partir de mañana vendrá una amiga de Inuyasha a quedarse unos días aquí, su abuela es amiga de la familia. Saldrá en un viaje y no puede llevarse a su nieta con ella.

Sesshomaru, apenas escucho la explicación, pensó que sería injusto que Inuyasha pudiera pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, y el aburriéndose sin más. Invitaría, de nuevo, a Jacken a visitarlo, aunque sea por ese día.

Frunció el ceño al recordar algo.

-Debo comprarme un teléfono nuevo. ¿Sabes dónde podría?

-Claro, de hecho, saldré luego de acabar de desayunar, puedes ir con migo y aprovechamos para ir de compras.

Lo dijo de una forma tan entusiasmada que Sesshomaru la observo levantando una ceja.

-No iremos de compras a una tienda de ropa de mujeres ¿cierto?

Ella al oírlo se sonrojo y estallo en carcajadas.

-Claro que no.

-Bien. No me agradaría verme en una falda rosada, no combina con mi cabello.

Ella lo observo sorprendida aunque con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Aunque increíble, la risa de Izayoi había agradado tanto al joven que mejoro su estado de ánimo y había olvidado por un momento todas las diferencias que le separaba de aquella mujer.

Continuaron desayunado en silencio, aunque el aire ya no era incomodo ni pesado, era un silencio tranquilo como le gustaba a Sesshomaru.

-o-

Mientras Izayoi realizaba una llamada fuera de la tienda, Sesshomaru se preguntó cómo hubiese sido nacer de ella y tener una familia normal, no separada y alejada, como si fueran desconocidos. Y se cuestionó seriamente si se podría quedar allí a estudiar o tomar esta oportunidad para marcharse lejos a una universidad en otro país.

-¿Ya has decidido?

-Aun no-respondió en un suspiro aunque no sabía a qué se refería en realidad, si a la pregunta de ella o a su propio interrogatorio interno.

Durante el recorrido de la tienda Izayoi se arriesgó a hablarle obteniendo respuesta a todas sus palabras, se sorprendió bastante ante la buena disposición de Sesshomaru, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de acercarse aunque sea un paso a él, era muy importante para su marido que lo hiciera, así que, lo intentaría.

En casa, el joven se encerró en su habitación y utilizo el teléfono para continuar investigando sobre las carreras que podían estar en las opciones. La idea de marcharse aún era muy tentadora.

Las universidades en las que se centró pertenecían a diferentes países, no se molestó en averiguar sobre alguna de su propio país. Tenía prisa en tomar una decisión.

-o-

En la mañana siguiente, los rayos que atravesaban las cortinas, de las ventanas abiertas, golpearon su rostro interviniendo en su campo de visión y despertándolo de un extraño sueño, uno donde él se encontraba perdido en un limbo de opciones de universidades lejanas y por otro lado, en la opción de darle una oportunidad a su nueva familia y no dejar a su padre. El despertar fue placentero para él, pues, extrañamente, ese sueño dolía de un modo amargo, lo sentía en el paladar.

Aún era temprano, no había nadie despierto a ese horario, un sábado en aquella mansión era como una mansión embrujada abandonada. Que interesante, había descubierto un modo fácil de escapar. Su padre lo escucharía hablar de esto, la casa estaba tan desprotegida. Si invadieran la casa, por las cámaras de seguridad, lo notarían cinco horas después. Ineptos guardaespaldas.

Fue a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche fría de una botella que saco de la heladera y bebió dos tragos cuando escucho voces en el pasillo. No quería ver a nadie, entonces espero a que se marcharan para abandonar la cocina e internarse en la biblioteca, aquel era su santuario, el único lugar de la casa donde Inuyasha no se dignaba a entrar, y lo agradecía enormemente, jamás podrían los dos coincidir en una biblioteca.

Luego de recorrer los estantes abarrotados de libros, eligió uno que no había visto antes, lo recordaría, el siempre inspeccionaba los libros de su padre cada vez que iba a verlo. Tomo asiento en un sofá ubicado del lado derecho a la mesa y a la entrada de la habitación, abrió el libro y empezó a ojearlo. Estaba interesante aquella novela, lo había sumergido de lleno en la historia cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y luego le siguió un lento suspiro, frunció el ceño e imagino que se trataba de su madrastra, espero a que ella se acercara para dirigirle la dura mirada que poseía pero solo se percató de que daba pasos suaves y no se acercaba a él, levanto el rostro y la dura mirada fue sustituida por una de sorpresa. No se trataba de su madrastra.

De repente, Sesshomaru se vio encerrado en la biblioteca con alguien que desconocía, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor consistía en que se trataba de una mujer, adolescente más bien, hermosa, además llevaba puesto un corto vestido floreado que no podían ocultar un par de piernas largas, blancas y que se veían totalmente tersas, se le antojo acariciarlas. Podía describirla a ella pero no podía describir el vuelco que sintió en su estómago y esa sensación de que te oprimen la garganta ocasionándole un serio problema respiratorio. Ella se veía totalmente fuera de su mundo, como si fuera una diosa que viniera a conocer lo que ocultaban el interior de los libros coleccionados allí, pero era absurdo, aun sorprendido por el shock inicial, Sesshomaru no podía dejar de escuchar a la razón y tratar de buscarle una explicación a todo aquel revuelto de sensaciones. Sacudió la cabeza y recostó su espalda en el sofá observarlo el espectáculo ante él, ella solo era una adolescente normal, con un hermoso cuerpo normal, un cabello ondulado precioso, un par de piernas preciosas y unas manos, que se veían tan delicadas, normales.

Estaba ignorándolo o no lo había visto, quizás si lo hiso y ahora solo fingía para llamar su atención, ya le había pasado antes muchas veces. Lo creían tan idiota, dejo de pensar al escuchar una vos susurrar bajito.

-Leído, leído, leído-iba recorriendo con sus gráciles dedos los nombres de los libros de una fila mientras decía.-leído, leído.

Al parecer le gustaba algo que también le agradaba mucho a él.

Continúo con la de arriba y más arriba hallo un título que le intereso, estaba demasiado alto para que lo cogiera con firmeza y bajarlo. Se estiro en un vano intento por tomarlo y Sesshomaru tuvo una excelente visión de sus muslos, se veían tan deseables. Las manos le picaron.

Ella aun en lo mismo, solo pudo gemir de sorpresa al sentir unas manos, en su cintura, alzarla. Tomo el libro, sintió el suelo bajo sus pies y volteo rápidamente para encontrarse ante los ojos ámbares más preciosos que había podido apreciar.

El aun la sujetaba de la cintura, y pensó que era tan pequeña, una imagen fugas atravesó su mente, una donde el apretaba con firmeza esa cintura mientras la movía sobre el haciendo que el cabello de ella se balanceara de adelante hacia atrás. Un hormigueo recorrió su columna al imaginarlo. Aquello solo se llamaba atracción física, una intensa atracción, no debía tratar de ponerle otro nombre, se dijo.

No había resistido, observo su cintura y la imagino entre sus manos, también se había levantado a ayudarla por mera cortesía, aunque esa idea de tomarla de la cintura se formó en su mente con la clara intención de satisfacer su deseo.

Esperaba que ella dijera algo, lo que sea, pero se esperaba una reacción diferente a esta. Ella estaba quieta, sin pestañear siquiera y observándolo como si viera un fantasma. Entendió que la ponía nerviosa al verla suspirar como respuesta a su saludo.

-Hola.

-Hola…lo siento, no sabía que estabas-hablo rápidamente.

El apretó los labios tratando de no sonreír mientras intentaba recordar si la conocía. De pronto, una imagen vino a su mente como una película que hubiese visto anteriormente. Vio a su madrastra comentándole que una amiga de Inuyasha pasaría unos días en la casa, debía tratarse de la misma que el conoció el mismo día que arribo a la mansión, solo que ahora se veía muy diferente, y demasiado atractiva. Tuvo ganas de ser malo y, quizás, intentar comprobar que tanto le gustaba a ella.

-No te preocupes, Rin-una sonrisa sensual se extendió en sus labios. Ella se sonrojo antes de contestar.

-Yo…debo irme. Lo…siento de nuevo, y gracias, por ayudarme a alcanzar el libro-retrocedió un paso haciendo que él la soltara y se retiró casi corriendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo de responder.

Eso lo sorprendió, ella de verdad parecía una joven inocente, pero le resultaba muy difícil de creer.

Una vez solo de nuevo en intimidad, tomo asiento en el mismo lugar, abrió el libro e intento retomar la concentración.

Había leído el mismo párrafo cinco veces pero le era imposible entender de que trataba el mismo. Estaba como perdido, estancado en las mismas palabras. ¿Qué significaban? En realidad no le eran de ningún interés, sin darse cuenta había dejado el libro a un lado y se había dado por vencido. Su mente le traicionaba, él no quería dejarse llevar y pensar. Se molestó consigo mismo. Debía dejar de ver más cosas que las que había visto. Ella solo era una joven hermosa como muchas más, aunque podía notar ciertos aspectos diferentes, como por ejemplo, la estrecha, atractiva y, no está de más decir, sensual cintura. También que la piel de sus piernas parecían realmente tersas en extremo, debía mencionar claro su más que perfecto cabello, pero sobre todo, el color de sus ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos gris más brillantes, eran como ojos de gato, un gato muy sexi, por cierto, y aparentemente lleno de una dulce inocencia. Le nacieron deseos de reír ante todas las estupideces que estaba pensando, en cambio, solo estiro sus labios de una forma suave y negó con la cabeza. En eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta. No se podía tratar de la misma persona, supuso.

Se acercó a ella, la abrió para encontrarse con el rostro de una tímida mucama, quien apenas con aire pronuncio.

-Está servido el almuerzo ya señor Sesshomaru. Su padre y el joven Jacken lo están esperando.

¿Tan rápido habían pasado las horas?

El asintió para que ella se retirara y sorprendido recordó de pronto que había llamado a Jacken la noche anterior. Abandono la biblioteca y de camino al comedor noto que solo su padre y Jacken lo estaban esperando, sonrió dentro de sí, esta sería una buena oportunidad para seguir poniendo a prueba a la "dulce inocente de Rin".

Subió las escaleras y se halló perdido en la planta alta, no sabía en qué dormitorio se quedaría ella, dudaba que fuera cerca del suyo, pues él había escogido uno de los dormitorios más alejados del de su padre y de Inuyasha. Tal vez, estaba cerca de su hermano, se acercó a la habitación de él y escucho gritos y luego risas del otro lado de la puerta. La abrió de manera brusca crispándole el rostro de pura molestia al contemplar la escena ante él, tan infantil. Inuyasha estaba de espaldas en la cama y ella, Rin, sentada a horcajadas sobre su vientre, haciéndole cosquillas, ridículos. Ellos se quedaron estáticos al verlo y el tonto de su hermanito lo miro levantando una ceja esperando una respuesta.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar al idiota de Inuyasha.

-Deberías levantarte a hacer algo de tu vida Inuyasha, y dejar de actuar como infantiles-observo un momento más el rostro sonrojado de la joven y luego se fue.

Idiota de Inuyasha, era un inútil, ya debería estar listo, se supone que saldría con su madre, ella lo debía estar esperando y como él no se dignó a levantarse, se marchó.

Al llegar a la mesa y escuchar el saludo de Jacken, no pudo más que asentir, no podría hablarle sin esconder su molestia, aunque era muy visible en su rostro las señales de esta.

-¿Has dormido bien? Tú nunca te levantas tan tarde hijo.

-Estaba en la biblioteca desde temprano. Por cierto ¿Inuyasha no iba a salir con Izayoi?

Su padre ignoro el hecho de que el llamara por su nombre a su esposa, comprendía que no la podía llamar madre, su hijo mayor era de un carácter muy difícil.

-Cierto, pero ella debía hacer unas tareas en su oficina antes de buscar a Inuyasha-observo su reloj de pulsera y agrego.-Pasara por el pronto, mandare despertarlo.

-No es necesario, ya lo han hecho.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo descubrí muy despierto con su amiguita sobre él, haciéndole cosquillas.

Mientras InuTaisho rio, Jacken observo a su amigo estrechando los ojos.

-¿Amiguita?-pregunto.

Sesshomaru se quedó callado al escucharlo, debía mantener la boca cerrada si no quería ser descubierto por el otro joven.

-Rin, es compañera de Inuyasha y una amiga de la familia también, los dos son muy unidos, como hermanos pienso yo.

El moreno asentía mientras escuchaba y observaba de soslayo a Sesshomaru que no alejaba su visión del plato.

Luego de un momento, su hermano pasó por el comedor para saludar a su padre y robarse un sándwich de la mesa, vulgar como siempre. Un minuto después, escucho pasos suaves y supo que se trataba de ella, no quiso observarla pero le fue imposible no hacerlo cuando los dos hombres a sus lados se pusieron de pie, ante todo debía mantener la postura. Pudo vislumbrar de nuevo su delicado rostro y su precioso cuerpo, se veía realmente dulce.

Tomaron asiento y cuando su padre callo luego de saludarla, el debió llenar el silencioso vacío con la presentación de su amigo. Ahora el silencio no era tan cómodo como antes de verla.

-Rin, él es Jaken, mi amigo. Jaken ella es amiga de Inuyasha, Rin- Jacken noto perfectamente como el tono de vos cambio drásticamente al pronunciar la palabra "amiga". Qué raro, se dijo.

-Gusto en conocerte, Rin-él fue amable. Ella solo asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

A esto le siguió un silencio aun peor de incomodo, pues él no podía mantener quietos sus ojos y estos se iban a verla a ella.

Pudo oír un carraspeo y luego;

-¿Y qué haces aquí para divertirte con Inuyasha, Rin?-era Jaken. El capto la doble intención de la pregunta ¡entrometido!

-En realidad, no mucho. Inuyasha es mi pareja en los trabajos de colegio, pero generalmente, yo me la paso encerrada en la biblioteca-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al oír esto, los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa para luego desviar su mirada hacia Sesshomaru que observada su plato como si fuera la respuesta a todas sus interrogantes. Jaken volvió a verla y a preguntar.

-¿Te gustan mucho los libros?

-Los adoro, los libros son el transporte a cualquier lugar posible e imposible.

-Inuyasha no piensa lo mismo ¿verdad?

"Claro que no, ni siquiera debías preguntar, Jacken" Pensó.

-Ciertamente, es un dulce pero, en otras ocasiones, sin ofender claro, es un tonto.

Jaken volvió a observar de nuevo a su amigo recibiendo como respuesta de este, una mirada de reproche.

-Qué curioso ¿verdad Sesshomaru?

Ahora mismo el peli plata prefería el silencio incómodo.

El aludido ladeo la cabeza antes de hablar con la cara tensa.

-Ciertamente, Jaken, no tiene nada de curioso descubrir que Inuyasha es un tonto.

Aquello se estaba poniendo extraño. Por suerte el señor InuTaisho cambio de tema y aquello quedo olvidado.

-o-

Fue en el jardín, donde Sesshomaru pudo reprender al joven que estaba de visita.

-¿Qué pretendías?

-No tengo idea de que hablas Sesshomaru-él siempre se mantuvo tranquilo al contestar.

Su amigo lo observo frunciendo el ceño, queriendo atravesar las barreras del pensamiento para saber las intenciones de Jacken, o quizás, quería pulverizarlo con la mirada. De igual forma, esta era muy dura.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que le hable a una joven bonita?

Eso incomodo a Sesshomaru.

-¿Bonita?

-Sí, no me digas que no te parece bonita, estoy seguro que hasta para tu alto nivel de gustos sofisticados ella es bonita.

-No es de mi incumbencia-contesto sin mirarlo.

-Bien, en ese caso, puedo seguir hablándole, no importa lo que diga Inuyasha.

Esto provoco que Sesshomaru volteara la mirada rápidamente hacia él.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Jacken levanto una ceja y de la nada dijo lo menos esperado.

-Estas celoso amigo. Se te nota en la cara.

Lo dijo muy serio escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos, mientras el joven frente a él se cruzó de brazos y levanto el mentón en un gesto orgulloso.

-Sandeces.

El que Jacken estallara en risas lo enfureció aún más. Dio media vuelta y fastidiado ingreso a la casa, escuchando detrás de si el grito del otro.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte amigo.

-o-

Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a darle la razón a Jacken, pues este no la tenía. Le resultaba absurda la idea de que podría celar a alguien que acababa de conocer, no solo eso, sino que era inconcebible ¿dónde se había visto algo así?

Decidido a no dar su brazo a torcer, quiso demostrar que no le interesaba esa niña y tomo la decisión de evitarla durante todo el día si fuera posible, pero el destino se había puesto en su contra, se había empecinado en hacerle la tarea imposible, en que el no pudiera demostrar lo que deseaba. Intento no cruzarse en el camino de ella o que ella no fuera a él, pero cuando doblaba en alguna esquina se topaba con los ojos de gato brillantes, llego incluso a pensar que ella lo estaba siguiendo, pero lo descarto al recordar que cada vez que se encontraban, ella suspiraba de sorpresa y escondía su mirada de la de él, una señal de nerviosismo era el de morderse los labios, unos labios rosados que se volvían húmedos y apetecible cada vez que ella los maltrataba con sus dientes, no debía apretarlos tantos, sino morderlos de una forma más suave, casi acariciándolos con los dientes, apretarlos, estirarlos y soltarlos dejándolos aún más rosados. Sesshomaru sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esas ideas tan atractivas de su mente.

Se recostó en su cama deseando olvidar ese largo día, cerró los ojos y vio los exquisitos labios de ella siendo apretados por su dedo para luego atraparlos con los suyos propios. Suspiro. Debía de saber a dulce, quizás alguna vez podría morderlos como se le antojaba pero hoy no. Un velo de sueño se plantó ante él y lo arrastro a una fantasía de piernas suaves, manos delicadas, cabellos revueltos de una extraña mezcla de colores blanco y negro, de labios húmedos y ojos grises. Un sueño más que placentero.

-o-

El día siguiente, él quiso continuar con su vida cotidiana, recordó que había dejado olvidado el libro en la biblioteca, había evitado ingresar allí pero pensó que sería difícil que ella estuviera en ese lugar tomando en cuenta lo arisca que se comportaba. Abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en una silla junto a la mesa al centro de la habitación, sobresaltándola al hacer ruido. No quiso hablar así que solo asintió con la cabeza para saludarla.

El tomo asiento en el mismo sillón del día anterior, a espaldas de Rin, un lugar desde donde podría admirarla sin que ella lo notara.

Sesshomaru intentaba, de verdad intentaba concentrarse en el libro que había dejado olvidado el día anterior, pero le era realmente difícil no prestar atención a los movimientos de la joven, a guardar en su memoria, el modo en que él la incomodaba y las acciones que le producía, porque, él podía notar perfectamente la incomodidad que le producía, lo notaba en cada movimiento, cada vez que ella cambiaba de posición en la silla, cuando suspiraba mientras acomodaba sus perfectos bucles, cuando desacomodaba su cabello para que cubriera su sonrojado rostro. Se veía tan inocente, como una especie desconocida que el sentía debía descubrir, conocer cada pedazo de información que ella podía darle. De pronto, ella se puso de pie, recogió el libro y volteo para hablarle encontrándolo mirándola, detallándola en su modo de vestir, hoy de nuevo, llevaba un vestido, uno diferente pero no le quitaba esa idea de que le quedaba perfecto, marcando su pequeño y precioso cuerpo, estaba imaginando como se vería sin el cuándo la puerta de nuevo se abrió y por ella ingreso su madrastra esta vez.

-Disculpen chicos. Sesshomaru, Kagura, tu novia está aquí.

De inmediato, el dejo de admirar a Rin, frunció el ceño y se levantó, salió de la habitación sin voltear a verla. Estaba furioso, esa joven no era su novia, debía deshacerse de ella hoy mismo, era un verdadero fastidio tenerla cerca todo el tiempo.

-Hola Sessh.

Él nunca había odiado más ese nombre como en ese preciso momento. Lo enojaba tanto, la tomo del brazo sin siquiera hablarle ni escuchar las protestas de ella y la mirada sorprendida de Izayoi. La llevo fuera de la casa y la metió al coche estacionado allí, cerró la puerta y volteo para decir al chofer.

-Vamos al aeropuerto.

Le arrebato las llaves de la mano y se marchó en el mismo coche conducido por él.

Luego de deshacerse de aquella mujer, de llevarla al aeropuerto y devolverla el mismo a su lugar de origen, fue a ver a Jacken, quien también se debatía entre las muchas opciones de universidades ante él. Llamo a su padre y le comunico que se quedaría a cenar con su amigo.

Al regresar a la casa ya era de noche, no había nadie más despierto que una mucama que arreglaba unas cosas en la cocina, escucho el sonido de cacerolas desde lejos y subió los escalones para llegar a su habitación, camino delante de la puerta junta a esta y se detuvo en seco al oír un gemido.

Por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero lo escucho de nuevo y comprobó que no se estaba desquiciando. Intento seguir caminando pero la curiosidad ya había ingresado en el y no pudo evitar abrir la puerta. Lo hiso demasiado despacio y sin hacer ningún sonido, lo que vio allí dentro lo sorprendió tanto, no lo hubiera ni soñado. Del otro lado de la puerta, en la cama y cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo con una sábana, estaba Rin, la misma que el imaginaba dulce e inocente Rin. La contemplo moviendo sus caderas con la mano escondida en el centro de su cuerpo y los ojos cerrados abriendo los labios en un gemido silencioso, ella estaba tocándose, donde una joven inocente y decente no debe tocar, ella necesitaba sentir placer, lo comprobó al verla apretar su mejilla en la almohada.

Había visto suficiente, no se aria notar, ella moriría de vergüenza si abriera los ojos y lo encontrara allí, cerró la puerta de la misma forma en que la abrió y ella no supo jamás que él había descubierto su secreto.

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación y apoyar su espalda en ella, Sesshomaru sintió su respiración pesada y una molestia en la entrepierna, el verla así lo puso realmente duro, una escena muy erótica y protagonizada por la mejor actriz de todas, debía ser una broma de mal gusto que le pasara justamente esto cuando quería evitarlo, ahora resulta que ella estaba en la habitación de al lado, separados por una pared y ella acariciando su parte más íntima haciendo que el muriera de deseos de sustituir esos dedos por los suyos propios. Se encerró en el baño y no pudo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza mientras apretaba su miembro ansioso de que ella lo tocara con esos dedos tan delicados y finos.

-o-

Al despertar, lo único que tenía en mente era la idea de tocar a Rin, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, salió a caminar para despejarse volviendo más calmado, fue a la biblioteca y por un momento se quedó quieto pensando en la nada cuando la puerta se abrió y como si fuera la primera vez que la vio, ella ingreso a la biblioteca. Se acercó al estante donde había recogido anteriormente el libro, intentando de nuevo colocarlo en su lugar sin éxito alguno.

Sesshomaru había pasado horas pensando en la manera de quedar a solas con Rin, quería satisfacer ese enorme deseo que había crecido dentro de sí, deseo de ella. La oportunidad se le había presentado por sí sola. Se acercó a ella por detrás y apretó su delgada cintura con firmeza, cuando la bajo, había decidido no volver a soltarla.

Apretó su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo la espalda de ella en su pecho, la respiración de ambos se aceleró y un gemido se asomó a la garganta de ella que se mordió su labio inferior para evitarle la salida. Cerró los ojos y suspiro antes de decir.

-Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces?-su voz se agudizo al final de la oración. Sintió escalofríos y cosquillas en su cuello al suspirar él.

-Me encantas, Rin. Eres preciosa.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al oírlo. Lo sintió acariciar su cuello con su fría nariz, haciendo que ella inclinara la cabeza a un lado para darle mejor acceso, agradando la acción a Sesshomaru, ella se mostraba sumisa ante él, nuevas imagines de los dos en posiciones eróticas atacaron su mente y se propuso llevar a cabo una de ellas en ese preciso momento.

-Hueles delicioso.

Aquella afirmación le produjo un jadeo a ella, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al comprender que lo que sucedía era real. Intento alejarse hacia adelante, pero él se abrazó a su cadera y susurro contra su cuello.

-No te muevas.

Rin estaba con la garganta seca, la voz se había escapado de su alcance eligiendo el peor momento de todos para hacerlo. Intento mover los brazos de Sesshomaru y recibió un pequeño mordisco en la frágil y desprotegida piel de su cuello.

-Te dije que…no…te movieras.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Porque te deseo, me atraes, me pareces la mujer más hermosa y sexi que jamás he visto, tu inocencia me hechiza y te hace más atractiva a mis ojos. Quiero sentirte derretirte en mis manos, Rin.

Ahora el gemido se escuchó fuerte y claro.

-Tú tienes novia.

Sesshomaru noto el dolor en su vos, beso su cuello arrastrando sus dientes antes de subir una mano a su mejilla izquierda y girar su rostro para verla a los ojos. Suspiro con los labios entreabiertos al ver las grises irises brillantes.

-Ya no-otro suspiro.-Pero puedes serlo tú a partir de ahora, si quieres.

No le dio tiempo de procesar lo que escucho cuando la beso en los labios por primera vez, cumpliendo, sin saberlo, uno de los deseos más anhelado de los dos.

-Déjame tocarte, Preciosa. He soñado contigo desde el primer día, y he deseado ser yo quien te produjera esos gemidos que oí anoche.

Aunque la revelación tomo por sorpresa a la sonrojada chica, no se dejó acobardar por la vergüenza y asintió a la vez que decía.

-Sí, hazlo.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Aquel momento fue el inicio de la perdición de Sesshomaru, porque él se perdió en el cuerpo de ella, se aferró a los labios femeninos y se intoxico con el aroma de ella quedando, sin saberlo, bajo un hechizo de atracción que no podría romper.

-o-

De verdad espero sea de su agrado y poder recibir sus comentarios. Hasta pronto.

Dmonisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Seducción

Fue una sensación tan conocida para Rin la que le hiso saber que Sesshomaru la observaba. Le estremeció un cosquilleo que surgió en su espalda y se perdió en su nuca, y al abrir los ojos lo descubrió sentado ante su escritorio, una mano en un puño bajo su mentón, sus ojos brillantes, brillantes soles que la contemplaban casi sin pestañear, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que observar. Como si pudiera penetrar en su mente, leerla con esa mirada, como si la amara.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al pensar en aquello. Él la amaba, ella lo sabía aunque nunca lo hubiese escuchado de sus labios, se lo demostraba en cada acción, en cada gesto, cada caricia que le obsequiaba. Se mordió el labio al pensar en lo último. Caricias. No podía ser posible, y aun trataba de comprender, como el solo hecho de imaginarse las caricias de manos de su esposo en su cuerpo le causaba un nudo en el bajo vientre que ascendía hasta su pecho y se estancaba en su garganta queriendo escapar a través de sus labios en un sensual gemido. Era realmente absurdo.

Se incorporó en el sofá, se puso de pie y se acercó a aquel hombre que tanto adoraba. Se descubrió descalza al sentir el frio suelo pero no le dio importancia al llegar donde Sesshomaru y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, se abrazó a sus hombros y escondió su rostro, aspirando el aroma de él, en su cuello. Su marido rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y acaricio con su nariz la mejilla de ella, luego le hiso levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos como si quisiera comunicarle algo, pero él no podía, él era frio, orgulloso y seco con las palabras.

A veces notaba que a ella le dolía no escucharle decir lo que sentía por ella. Pero ¿acaso no era obvio lo que le provocaba aquella mujer? Nadie podría causar tanto en otra persona sino había un sentimiento especial de por medio.

Rin acerco su mano al rostro de él y sintió en sus dedos el blanco cabello tan suave que caía sobre la mirada ambarina. Él era tan hermoso a sus ojos, tan elegante, todo un caballero. Lo que le hacía sentir no se podría describir en palabras, simplemente porque se trataba de algo sublime, de un placer tan fuerte que producía cierto dolor, como una felicidad disfrazada de lágrimas liberadoras, el parecía un ser inalcanzable para una simple humana mortal y, sin embargo, le pertenecía, no había lugar a dudas de que él solo le pertenecía a ella y ella a él, casi no podía respirar cuando imaginaba tenerlo lejos, no de su cuerpo sino de su vida. Ella no conocía otro tipo de gozo como el que le producía estar cerca de él, entre su cuerpo, en su cuerpo, atrapada en sus brazos, como ahora, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus ramas y bajo la admiración de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba embelesado en los labios de Rin cuando estos se movieron interrumpiendo su más que interesante tarea.

-¿Vienes conmigo a casa?-Su vos se escuchó tímida, bajita, como una niña inocente que intenta convencer a sus padres que le den permiso para asistir a una fiesta de la escuela.

El pestañeo despertando de pronto y regresando a su gris y monótona oficina. Sobre el escritorio se encontraban carpetas llenas de papeles que se le presentaban con el serio propósito de encerrarlo en ese edificio hasta que la oscuridad de la noche cubriera la ciudad. Tenía tantos deseos de dejarse arrastrar por aquella joven, pero esos mismos papeles que ahora lo detenían eran los mismos que ya había abandonado en otras ocasiones. Consecuencias.

Observo a su esposa de soslayo dándole a ella la impresión de que le negaría lo que le había pedido.

Ella se sentó derecha en su regazo y lo miro seriamente.

-Ok, vamos a almorzar aquí, entonces.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver el rostro sonrojado de Jacken al verlos en una posición tan íntima. No debía quejarse, según la asistente de su jefe, podía encontrarlos en una situación mucho peor.

El carraspeo típico de "ya los vi", obtuvo respuestas diversas de ambos esposos.

La tímida y sonrojada joven escondió su rostro en el cuello de su marido aspirando, en el proceso, el aroma del cuerpo masculino ocasionándole piel de gallina, mientras él, trataba de mantenerse serio, sosteniendo una mirada de hierro, entre la mirada arrepentida de su amigo y el tibio y sexi cuerpo tan curvilíneo de su mujer en sus brazos.

-Lo siento, yo…mm…aquí está el almuerzo.

-Yo lo recibo-dijo Rin en un tono avergonzado.

Se puso de die y se acercó donde Jacken para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Almuerzas afuera?

En ese momento, Jacken comprobó por la mirada de Sesshomaru, que lo mataría si aceptaba lo que la joven señora Taisho estaba a punto de proponer.

-De hecho sí, tengo…una cita.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Bien, deseo que la pases muy bien.

-Claro, igual ustedes.

Él se hiso a un lado para que ella tomara una bandeja con pequeños potes de ensaladas y demás comidas, que estaban sobre un carrito que era trasladado por un joven que se quedó con los labios entreabiertos sonrojándose cuando la hermosa señora le sonrió.

Ella no podía ser la señora Taisho, se veía tan joven y tierna, no coincidía con la descripción del carácter de su jefe.

Se le fue el color de la cara al pobre muchacho cuando detrás de Jacken recibió la fría mirada del primogénito Taisho que parecía tener la intención de disolverlo. Bajo los ojos para no ver a la esposa y la mirada asesina del otro hombre.

Cuando la bandeja estaba sobre el escritorio y los invitados indeseables ya no se encontraban presentes en la oficina, Rin se acercó una vez más a la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

Acerco una silla junto a su marido y se sentó cruzando las piernas, tomo un tenedor, pincho una verdura de la ensalada y la llevo a los labios de Sesshomaru, desviándolo cuando estaba muy cerca llevándolo a sus labios para saborearlo con inmenso placer.

-Mmm. Esto es delicioso-hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras continuaba degustando.

Se la escucho como si le estuviera haciendo el amor. Por un momento, Sesshomaru creyó verse succionando los suaves senos y ella haciendo ese gesto.

El atractivo magnate frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, solo tomo otro tenedor y comió de lo que se le antojo de todo ese manjar, de verdad estaba delicioso. Casi no había escuchado a su esposa mientras comía, la observo y su seño se frunció aún más al verla tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa de que ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada-respondió desviando la mirada.

Sesshomaru se detuvo, tomo el mentón de ella y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

No repetiría la pregunta.

-No es nada, solo me divierte hacerte enfadar.

Una ceja en alto fue la respuesta que recibió. Luego, fue el rostro de su marido en un gesto de soberbia.

-Debería castigarte.

Ella ladeo el rostro sopesando si la idea no estaba tan mal, podría imaginar una interesante manera de castigarla.

Acerco su pequeño rostro al de el para susurrarle.

-Castígame.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se abrieron con sorpresa y los labios se abrieron para volver a cerrarse en un intento por controlar los enormes deseos que sintió, de pronto, de abalanzarse sobre ella, arrancarle esa preciosa, ahora inútil prenda de vestir. Sería más útil tenerla sin ropa, podría acariciarla a sus anchas, besar cada porción de piel, succionar y sobre todo marcar ese suave, terso y delicado cuerpo de mujer.

De pronto, su rostro se contrajo de molestia. Como osaba ella, provocarlo de manera tan osada, como se atrevía a insinuarse así. Ella, definitivamente, fue hecha para él. Pero, él no podía tomarla en un lugar tan insignificante como su gris oficina, no podía mezclar lo profesional con el placer, aunque deseos no le faltaban. Ella era su esposa, la señora del gran Sesshomaru Taisho, debía respetarse su nombre y posición. Definitivamente, no podía dejarse llevar.

-No…

Un suspiro que se atravesó en su garganta, le interrumpió cuando ella recorrió su cuello con su pequeña nariz.

-Entonces, llévame a casa.

-Debo realizar mucho trabajo-había cerrado los ojos para centrarse en sentir, cuando ella se separó de el para hablarle.

-Déjalo a Jacken-de verdad deseaba que la acompañara, hoy necesitaba tanto tenerlo cerca.

-No.

Su respuesta fue tan seca que pareció tener un efecto negativo en ella, provocando que inhalara aire de una forma muy súbita.

Él noto el cambio en ella y no quiso sentir esa pesadez que surgió de pronto en su pecho al pensar que ella se iría enfadada con él, dejándolo en ese lugar que se sentiría asfixiante de nuevo. Ese mal creció al verla incorporarse, sin dirigirle la mirada si quiera, y acercarse al sofá a colocarse los zapatos.

Ella ya había terminado de abrochar sus zapatos y se había acercado de nuevo a Sesshomaru cuando él la había arrojado sobre sus piernas y había estampado los labios contra los suyos.

Enredo sus dedos en su largo cabello blanco mientras él se aferraba a su espalda y devoraba los labios rosados femeninos, los succionaba con tanta fuerza y devoción, como si quisiera arrebatárselos o arrancar algo de ellos.

El hombre de ojos como soles sonrió en el beso al atrapar en su boca el gemido que logró escaparse de los labios húmedos rosados. Sin embargo, se detuvo al percatarse de un latigazo bajo su cintura, justo ahí donde su cuerpo se rosaba con el centro de Rin.

Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada y los labios rosados y húmedos. Su esposa se mostraba tan sexi ahora.

Él la había separado de si pero ella aún tenía entre sus dedos el cabello masculino. Al darse cuenta que no continuaría, los fue desenredando lentamente. Quiso pensar que sus manos recorrerían sus muslos y se atreverían a incursionar entre sus labios más íntimos, internándose dentro de su cuerpo, pero él solo se detuvo. Intentaba hacer que ella no se enfadara, pero esa tetra se volvería en su contra muy pronto.

Sesshomaru volvió a perderse cuando los labios rosados y húmedos se dedicaron a besar su cuello, ella había aprendido muy bien lo que le producía eso, como enloquecerlo.

Ella tomo las manos de su marido y las llevo a recorrer sus muslos, las soltó debajo de su falda y se prendió del blanco cabello para tirarlo hacia atrás obteniendo un mejor acceso a aquella garganta, misma que sintió contraerse para tragar saliva cuando las manos masculinas no sintieron en sus dedos el tacto de alguna prenda interior cubriendo su más íntima suavidad. Lo había preparado.

Deseo que el mundo que los rodeaba no existiera para poder perderse por siempre en las sensaciones que le producían los labios en su cuello y aquel cuerpo que se estaba ofreciendo a él.

Lo había planeado todo, sabía que él se negaría a irse y ahora lo chantajeaba con aplacar el dolor que se presentaba en su pantalón. Ella era la tentación hecha mujer y la perdición se hallaba en sus brazos ahora mismo.

No quiso continuar pensando. Subió la falda del vestido hasta la cintura e introdujo una mano en la entrepierna de ella para rozarla. No podía verlo, pues su cabello era tironeado hacia atrás, pero podía sentirlo. Recorrió la vulva y comprobó que estaba deliciosamente húmeda, no espero, interno el dedo medio dentro de ella haciendo que se detuviera en su labor y soltara, en el proceso, su cabello. Retiro aquel dedo para llevarlo ante su rostro y ante la atenta mirada excitada de ella, lo lamio. Vio como los ojos grises se dilataron de placer al verlo, pero lo que escucho lo excito más a el que a ella.

-Sesshomaru, lámeme.

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, como suplicando. Si él fuera malo, la haría suplicar por atreverse a alterar todo su mundo en un día, por irrumpir en la empresa, infiltrarse en su oficina, dormirse en su sofá y ofrecerse a él como una amante demasiado sedienta de sexo. Ella si era su amante, pero no podía atreverse a ingresar a la empresa, ante cientos de hombres empleados suyos, sin ropa interior, era como ir desnuda a verlo pasando ante las miradas de hombres pervertidos y estúpidos que el mataría si sospecharan la osadía de su esposa.

Ella era su esposa, y no podía, tampoco, estar sedienta de sexo, pues él se encargaba de darle aún más placer de lo que podía llegar a sentir en su vida. El la adoraba como su diosa, la tomaba cada noche y día, y su placer iba en aumento si no la veía durante todo un día, esta demás mencionar lo que sucedía si no la veía una semana. Nunca se saciaría de ella.

Con la mano libre, atrapo su nuca y acerco los labios de ella para unirlos a los suyos. Ladeo la cabeza en el beso buscando un mejor modo de poder devorar esos hinchados labios, casi tan deseables como los senos de ella, mismos que ahora que recordaba, se dedicó a acariciar con la otra mano.

La separo de repente y tomándola de la cintura la alzo para sentarla en el escritorio, él se quedó en su lugar, desde donde podía tener una excelente visión del cabello revuelto, los ojos inyectados de deseo, los labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada, los preciosos senos. Pero sobre todo, lo que mejor podía observar y más placer le causaba, eran los muslos abiertos dejándose ver por la falda que aún estaba en la cintura de ella, se dejaba apreciar, más que nada, la vulva humedad y el clítoris inflamado por los labios separados por la posición.

-Dime dónde quieres que te lama-pronuncio con la respiración agitada.

-Tú lo sabes-ella respondió con los dientes apretados.

No era momento para bromas.

-Muéstrame.

No se daría por vencido.

Ella lo hubiese tomado del cabello para empujarlo a hundir su tierna lengua en su centro, pero la situación era tan exquisita, se sentía poderosa por dominar así a un hombre, al único hombre que podía desear, lo veía en los ojos de él. Aunque, la idea de tirar de su cabello no sonaba tan mal, podría utilizarlo en otra situación donde él quisiese hacerla esperar.

Con los labios entreabiertos por la dificultad que había tomado la tarea de respirar, ella movió su mano, llevándola a su cuerpo, la deslizo sobre su cuello, sobre sus senos y acaricio su bajo vientre, la deposito sobre su monte de venus y abrió los dedos para dejar pasar entre ellos su clítoris.

-Aquí.

Ella vio como Sesshomaru había seguido el recorrido de su mano, como le brillaron los ojos al acariciar su pecho y como se quedó sin aire cuando esta llego a destino.

La miro una última vez antes de iniciar un lento recorrido de besos por ambos muslos, y continuo mirándola cuando acaricio con su lengua el pequeño botón atrapado entre los delicados dedos que se soltaron y fue a sostenerse del borde del escritorio para no caer y perderse de aquella visión.

El gran Sesshomaru Taisho ahora no era más que un mero esclavo que se dedicaría a proporcionar placer eternamente si cada vez que lo hiciese le pagaran con los mismos gemidos que su dueña intentaba contener apretando los labios sabrosos con los dientes, todo por evitar ser escuchada por alguien que podría estar fuera de la oficina. Pero que más daba, lo que más quería Sesshomaru era oírla, así que le arrebataría un gemido como fuera.

Atrapo entre sus labios el clítoris de ella para succionarlo, introdujo en su interior dos dedos simulando que la penetraba con su miembro una, otra y otra vez. Aunque, aquello no evito que pudiera degustar de la humedad que surgía de su cuerpo.

Rin estaba perdida y estaba perdiendo la cabeza, la poca cordura que podía tener cerca de ese hombre se estaba desvaneciendo en la lengua que la recorría por completo y se llevaba su ser.

Su marido debía de ser un dios, un ser místico, una persona de otro planeta, no importaba, pero solo le pertenecía a ella, debía pertenecerle por siempre. Nunca lo dejaría escapar de su cuerpo, de su cárcel, de sus redes. Solo él la podía complementar. Solo él podía hacer que un gemido se le escapase de sus labios cuando intentaba, con todo su esfuerzo, evitarlo.

-.-

Cuando abandono la empresa SNT, Rin deseo con todas sus fuerzas que su marido se arrepintiera de dejarla marchar sola y saliera detrás de ella, pero se decepciono al ingresar a su departamento y verse llegar sola. Su esposo era tan obstinado.

Se imaginó estar, ahora mismo, en la ducha, desvistiéndose el uno al otro y mojar las pieles mientras no podían alejar sus manos de sus cuerpos, se imaginó siendo levantada en volandas, apretada contra la pared y ser penetrada de una manera suave y luego brusca. Suspiro. El día de hoy quería, deseaba y necesitaba tenerlo.

Lo había dejado sentado ante su escritorio luego de que él le proporcionara un más que placentero orgasmo, pero no deseaba quedarse y soportar las miradas de los demás empleados, le había hecho gemir. Además, irse y dejarlo duro, tal vez lo aria seguirla. Era parte importante en el plan, pero aquel hombre se resistía a caer y no salió detrás de ella. Pues bien, el plan continuaba.

Arrojo la bolsa al living, se despojó del molesto vestido y fue a su habitación. Se arrancó el sostén antes de meterse bajo la ducha y dedicarse a pensar que más haría para atraer a aquel hombre a su cama. Era muy difícil obtener un día libre en su trabajo, no contaban los días que su marido la secuestraba de la oficina, lo quería dedicar totalmente a pasarlo con Sesshomaru, pero justo hoy él no podía. Sin embargo, el uno fue hecho para el otro, y si Sesshomaru era obstinado, ella lo podía superar.

-.-

Su cuerpo se encontraba en una reunión corporativa, pero su mente, su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí. Se hallaba en su oficina, en su escritorio, donde le había hecho el amor a su esposa con la lengua y bebió de ella, en el sabor agridulce que aun podía sentir en su boca. Ella no podía pedir más placer y gozo.

Lo único que lamentaba era tener que calmar su cuerpo él mismo, pero no le daría la razón ni la ventaja a ella, que quería dominar aún más su vida, más de lo que lo dominaba, si su mundo le pertenecía a ella, ella era su mundo y universo.

Estaban todos escuchando y observando la proyección que se estaba produciendo junto a la vos de su empleado que les explicaba las imagines. El, por supuesto, estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa, y todos los demás ante él.

Ante él se encontraba su portátil abierto y encendido. Estaba muy concentrado en buscar algún defecto a la propuesta cuando una alerta de correo obstruyo su visión y distrajo su mente. El correo era de su esposa. Lo abrió y trato, de verdad, trato de mantener su fría coraza de hierro ante la visión que se le presentaba.

Al abrir el correo pudo leer el breve mensaje de su querida esposa.

"Lo que te estás perdiendo."

Y debajo de ese breve comentario, una imagen de ella, pero no cualquier imagen, una donde ella estaba sobre la cama de los dos, desnuda, mojada.

Se la veía desde arriba, podía apreciar, perfectamente, sus pechos, la cabeza caía fuera de la cama, una mano sosteniendo la cámara y la otra acariciaba su sexo. Osada. Como se atrevía a tocarse cuando él le acababa de dar un orgasmo con su lengua, debía estar más que satisfecha. Solo lo hacía para provocarlo, era más que obvio.

Intento continuar con el tema de la reunión pero su atención ya había sido robada por algo mucho más que interesante.

Volvió de nuevo a su correo y respondió el mensaje.

"No será lo mismo. Inténtalo."

La respuesta fue rápida, significaba que estaba muy al pendiente de su mensaje.

"Entonces hazlo tú."

La sonrisa se le borro al leerlo. Cerro su correo y la portátil prestando toda su atención a la reunión. Si continuaba con aquello acabarían discutiendo seguro, lo que menos quería.

Todo lo que él estaba haciendo era solo adelantar más trabajo para continuar con esos días en que escapa con ella. No le había dicho porque seguramente ella se molestaría e intentaría volver a evitar que se repitan. No lo permitiría.

El empleado hablaba sobre las ventajas que les daría realizar algunas inversiones en la unión de empresas con varios interesados en el comercio, o hablaba sobre las otras empresas, lo poco que había escuchado desaparecía de su mente.

Intentaba concentrarse. Concentración. Pero su cabeza ya no le obedecía. No pudo posponerlo más, abrió la portátil, ingreso en su correo y hallo dos de Rin.

"Espero lo que dure mi paciencia Sesshomaru, y lo que demore el camino desde la empresa a casa."

Ese mensaje había sido enviado hace quince minutos. Se preguntó si su paciencia ya se había esfumado.

Abrió el otro mensaje y su rostro se transformó en pura molestia.

"Olvídalo. Ya no importa. Por cierto, saldré a tomar algo con Shippo. Besos."

¿Shippo? Ese pequeño y pesado amigo de ella e Inuyasha.

Observo a Inuyasha a un metro de él y deseo hacerlo polvo por el único motivo de ser amigo de ese idiota.

No podía permitirlo. Su preciosa Rin se había lanzado a actuar de manera tan descarada para convencerlo de irse con ella pero la había rechazado, estaba deseosa de él y se lo había negado. No iba a dejarla sola con otro hombre. El confiaba en ella, pero jamás se le pasaría ese sentimiento de posesión, ella le pertenecía solo y únicamente a él.

Noto que el empleado que hablaba se había detenido y todos los observaban esperando una respuesta.

El trago saliva disimuladamente antes de hablar, tan natural como de costumbre.

-¿Has hecho alguna grafica de las desventajas?

Todos lo observaron sorprendidos y el joven de pie se puso pálido.

-No señor.

-Bien. Hazlo y quiero que esté listo para la próxima reunión, no me convoquen antes de eso.

Se puso de pie sin más, se retiró de la sala de juntas y se dirigió al ascensor sin detenerse cuando su asistente se acercó a él.

-Una sola palabra Kagura, y te despido.

Ella se hiso a un lado, no volvió a verlo cuando Sesshomaru ingreso al ascensor y desapareció.

-.-

Mis más sinceras disculpas por la demora. Ha sido una semana agitada.

Espero les guste.

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Possession

1°Parte.

 **Flash Back**

Luego del encuentro en la biblioteca, casi no habían cruzado palabras. Rin se mantenía callada, sonrojada y avergonzada. Sesshomaru era otro tema.

En el transcurso de dos días, el joven había mantenido cierta distancia y se centró en analizar la situación.

Había sido estúpido de su parte proponerle que fuera su novia, apenas la conocía, no se arriesgaría a hacer el ridículo mostrándole al mundo lo ingenua que ella había sido al dejarlo hacer lo que quiso con su virginal cuerpo, porque, él supo, cuando atravesó la barrera de su intimidad, que era virgen.

Además, imagino que su padre lo mataría por atreverse a tocar a la delicada joven que se encontraba bajo su cuidado.

La distancia que había impuesto, tenía ciertas ventajas. Había realizado un interesante estudio sobre la actitud de ella. Observo que se sonrojaba cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, se incomodaba cuando debían compartir el mismo espacio, intentaba calmar sus nervios maltratando su delicado labio inferior al morderlo tanto con sus dientes. Era una belleza admirar como se acomodaba el cabello mientras deseaba que la tierra la tragara. Tan inocente y, sin embargo, tan atrevida, sensual, exquisita. Una deliciosa fruta roja y jugosa que con gusto él se había arriesgado a morder, aunque, no había sido su intención besarla todas esas veces que no pudo contenerse y seguirla luego para empujarla contra su cuerpo, apretarla contra la pared y prácticamente absorber de sus preciosos labios todos los gemidos de ella. Deberían encerrarla por ser tan tentadora. ¿Es que acaso nadie lo veía? ¿Solo él era el único hechizado por ella? No podía tratarse de eso.

No lo aceptaba.

-o-

Era viernes, su abuela regresaría el día siguiente y ella aún no estaba segura de lo que aria, si quedarse unos días más donde Inuyasha, o aprovechar esta oportunidad para tomar un poco de distancia de aquel que la perturbaba con solo mirarla. Necesitaba distancia para aclarar sus ideas.

Estos días habían sido difíciles. Al principio, su cabeza se encontraba en una nube, una burbuja privada a donde solo ella podía acceder, pero la burbuja exploto y su nube se convirtió en una tormenta de rayos y truenos que le producían dolores en la cien.

Había perdido el control de si en la biblioteca, esa misma que antes amaba y ahora no podía recordar sin sonrojarse en el proceso. Creyó por un momento que jamás podría volver a ingresar a ese lugar, y cuando lo lograba él la seguía, la estampaba contra los libros y abuzaba de su pequeña boca, no podría decir jamás que aquello no le agradaba. Suspiro. Quería volver a sentirse entre esas redes, presa y apretada contra ese cuerpo que desprendía un delicioso aroma a Sesshomaru.

Decidió mantener sus pensamientos a raya para evitar soltar un gemido en clases y a un lado de Inuyasha que, por cierto, también se hallaba con la mente perdida aunque, seguramente, no sería por el mismo motivo que tenía ella.

Era tan extraño sentirse de ese modo. Sus días eran normales, se sentía normal pensar todas las horas, en cada momento, en sus días solitarios en cómo hallar una cura a la experiencia de convertir su vida en un limbo perdido en una carretera donde van y vienen sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Era normal ser una joven solitaria a la que todos llamaban nerd y nadie se molestaba en voltear a ver. No era sutil y seductora. No entendía como alguien como Sesshomaru Taisho, guapísimo, popular y hermoso, podría interesarse en ella.

Entendía perfectamente porque ese súbito interés, que surgió de la nada, se convirtió en polvo en menor tiempo de lo que tardo ella en permitir que un desconocido tocara su cuerpo.

Luego de despertar en la biblioteca, de volver de la estrella a la que había sido enviada a causa del orgasmo que le regalo Sesshomaru, él la había besado, abrazado y acariciado bastante, no quería soltarla y ella no quería que lo hiciera.

Al abandonar la biblioteca, al parecer él había decidido imponer distancia entre ambos, y en el tiempo ya transcurrido ella deseo muchas veces desaparecer.

Le resultaba tan incómodo estar en el mismo lugar que él siempre bajo la atenta mirada suya, no era suficiente haberla torturado con darle el conocimiento de algo nuevo y placentero, ahora la torturaba mucho más de lejos para luego seguirla y atosigarla con sus labios. Él era el único culpable de todo.

-o-

Al ingresar en la casa donde aún se debía quedar como prisionera unas horas más, Rin sintió un mal presagio en esa espina que se clavó en su pecho.

Fue por una ducha, ordeno su placar volviendo a guardar sus pertenencias en su equipaje solo para alargar más el momento en que debía bajar a almorzar y enfrentarse a sus más temibles pesadillas donde un monstruo de ojos dorados la quería poseer y ella no podía hacer más que entregarse con inmenso placer. Debía dejar de dejarse llevar por la imaginación tan activa que poseía.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras con paso lento y cansado la intercepto una empleada.

-Señorita Rin, esta llamada es para usted-le dijo con el teléfono en mano.

Rin frunció el ceño, nadie la llamaba jamás a esa casa. No tenía muchos amigos.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto tomando el artefacto de manos de la otra joven.

-Es su abuela señorita.

Ella sonrió al oírla y se alejó para tener un poquito de privacidad donde siempre se sentía observada.

-Hola abuela. ¿Cómo estás?

-Algo cansada, pero bien. Cuéntame tu ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Bien-tu tono se escuchó angustiado.-Ya estás aquí ¿Cierto?

-Me temo que tendré que permanecer más días aquí querida.

-¡No!

-Lo siento.

Rin se pasó la mano por el rostro para poder mantener controlados sus más que devastados nervios de adolescente.

-Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Solo un par de días más.

-Eso dijiste la última vez.

-Creí que la estabas pasando bien.

En eso, la joven escucho pasos en la escalera, volteo y se encontró con la mirada ambarina que no perdió detalle de la reacción de ella.

-No imaginas cuanto-su voz pareció perderse y solo quedarse un hilo de ella.

-o-

En el almuerzo, Rin permaneció callada buscando una solución a todos los problemas que habían decidido arrojar sobre ella.

-Rin espero que la estés pasando bien en nuestra casa, ahora te quedaras unos días más si quieres.

La voz de la señora de la casa la saco de su mente. Ella la observo sorprendida.

-¿Usted sabe lo de mi abuela?

-Claro, ella quiso hablar primero conmigo para asegurar tu estadía aquí.

Rin se sintió bajo la atención de todas las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en la mesa. ¿Qué estaba esperando la madre tierra para tragarla? ¿Un terremoto?

-De hecho, he estado pensando en no causarles más molestias y pasar estos últimos días en casa de alguna otra amiga-mientras las palabras iban fluyendo de su boca y un plan se hilaba en su mente, sentía que la intensidad con que una mirada ambarina la observaba había aumentado en escalas invaluables.

-¿Qué amiga? Tú no tienes amigas.

No podría desear algo más que un rayo le cayera ahora mismo a Inuyasha.

Suspiro antes de contestar de la forma más calmada posible con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente.

-Por cierto, una alumna de otro curso y yo nos hicimos muy amigas, se llama Kagome, es hija única y me invito a su casa. Podría ir y hablarle sobre los chicos de ojos dorados que no debe mirar-dijo lo último con los dientes apretados.

-No te atreverías-respondió Inuyasha saltando de su asiento.

-Provócame de nuevo Inuyasha Taisho y te arrepentirás-contesto con mucha fiereza y se levantó abandonado el comedor.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y algunos admirando tal demostración de defensa de una fémina nada ingenua.

Como se atrevía ese tonto a ponerla en ridículo, pues bien, lo pagaría. Estaba harta de ser un objeto de risa para que su "mejor amigo" también se burlara de ella.

-o-

A Sesshomaru no se le pudo quitar de la cabeza la imagen de una Rin atrevida y tenaz. El modo en que puso en su lugar a su pequeño hermano. No lo hubiese esperado de su Rin.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿SU Rin? ¿De dónde saco esa idea?

Ella no era suya. Solo alguien interesante y atractiva. No podía, no debía confundirse. Además, se iría muy pronto, y él aún tenía decisiones que tomar, como por ejemplo, que y donde estudiar.

La cama era un lugar tranquilo para pensar, pero no era lo suyo estar holgazaneando sino de Inuyasha. Eso seguro.

Salió de la habitación deteniéndose abruptamente cuando al cerrar la puerta se encontró con su vecina de habitación abandonando la misma, lo detuvo su imagen angelical, tierna y pequeña. Estaba llorando. Pequeñas gotas saladas manchaban su blanca piel.

Inuyasha estúpido, imbécil, idiota. No alcanzaría a describir lo tonto que era con palabras tan sutiles.

Ella, al verlo, quiso ingresar de nuevo a su habitación, pero Sesshomaru, por un impulso desconocido, la tomo de un brazo y la escondió entre su cuerpo y sus extremidades apretándola fuerte.

Rin intento zafarse con vanos intentos de golpear a quien la abrazaba. Aunque sus lágrimas continuaran saliendo de sus ojos y la mostraran más débil, estaba muy enojada.

-Déjame, por favor.

De verdad, intentaba dejar de llorar pero la rabia se había instalado en su garganta, no se iría tan rápido. No pudo hacer más que darse por vencida y abrazarse a quien no la quería soltar.

Sesshomaru abrió, de nuevo, la puerta de su habitación, ingreso arrastrándola con él, pero una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada la tomo en brazos para luego depositarla en su cama.

Se veía tan frágil a sus ojos ahora, como alguien pequeño abandonado que tenía frio y él debía proteger. No le quedaban palabras, solo acciones para reconfortarla.

Ella se cubrió el rostro y continúo en su tarea de derramar agrias lágrimas. Estaba muy cabreada. Jamás tuvo que quedarse en esa casa. No hubiese pasado por tantos malos momentos, no estaría, todo el tiempo pendiente de las miradas que recibía tratando de mantener calmados sus sensibles nervios a un riesgo de que saltaran de su control y demostrarle a todos lo dependiente que era de sus críticas. No tendría que estar sufriendo por la ignorancia que le daba cierto joven que ahora intentaba cuidarla como si nada. ¿Qué le sucedía? No comprendía.

Mientras la magdalena se deshacía en lágrimas, él le quito las sandalias. Se veía tan bonita con ese sencillo vestido y descalza, sobre todo, en su cama. Sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse. Ella no estaba en condiciones para su arranque de hormonas.

Se quitó sus zapatillas, se metió en la cama a un lado de ella y la atrapo, una vez más, entre sus brazos. La deposito sobre su pecho a la vez que acariciaba su salvaje cabello negro. Todo era tan natural y extraño para él. Nunca se había visto haciendo tal cosa, pero no podía mostrarse indiferente ante la tristeza de ella. Lo afectaba tanto. Quizás, sería lo mejor alejarse de ella, la estaba lastimando, lo notaba a la perfección. No eran ni debían ser novios cuando aún no se conocían al completo y desconocían los defectos, que podrían desagradarle del otro.

Acaricio una vez más el cabello largo antes de dejarse ir por el placer de un sueño reparador que le causaba el aroma de ese mismo cabello.

Cuando Rin pudo calmar sus lágrimas, sintió la lenta y pausada respiración de Sesshomaru. Se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que se había dormido abrazándola. Quiso pensar que ella le causaba tanta confianza y tranquilidad para que se durmiera junto a ella. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por fantasías de adolescentes. No, otra vez.

Muy despacio movió una mano acercándola al rostro masculino para sentir la suavidad que desprendía. Paso sus dedos sobre su frente, su nariz, su boca. Esa boca. Esos labios. Quería tanto que la volvieran a besar. Volver a sentir sus propios labios enredados entre esos, elegantes y suaves. Podría hasta aprovecharse de ese frágil cuerpo durmiente.

Trago saliva tratando de serenar sus ideas.

En ese preciso momento, lo veía tal cual era. Hermoso, elegante, intelectual, sublime a sus ojos e inalcanzable a sus manos mortales. Parecía un jodido dios griego. Que tonterías. Le estaba afectando demasiado leer esos libros sobre mitología griega.

Era tan tentadora la idea de acariciarlo más. Quiso reír ante tan estúpida ocurrencia.

Dejo de tocarlo y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Disfrutaría este momento lo poco que durara.

-o-

El sonido de un mensaje entrante despertó a Sesshomaru de un sueño más que tranquilizador. Se despertó tan bien, con deseos de no haberlo hecho. Se le ocurrió destruir el celular contra la pared cuando leyó que recibió un mensaje de Sara. No debió darle su número a Jacken.

Otra joven que, sin querer, había seducido. Lo de "sin querer" aún era un tema discutible.

Cuando la conoció le pareció alguien linda e interesante. No busco nada con ella pero, la misma acabo enamorada de él. No podían culparlo. Estaba seguro de que lo único de lo que lo podían culpar, era de seducir a Rin. Esta vez, si había sido apropósito. Él estaba muy consciente de que ella poseía una fuerte influencia sobre él, desde la primera vez que vio su estrecha cintura y sus esbeltas piernas, y esta fue en aumento desde que se le fue permitido tocar su delicada piel.

Se le escapo un suspiro al recordar que la tenía entre sus brazos y ver su bello e inocente rostro a unos centímetros del suyo. Se movió despacio, depositándola a un lado de él, para no despertarla. Llevo su mano al rostro de ella y acabaron en las comisuras de los labios femeninos entreabiertos. Sentía la suave respiración que escapaba de ella. Se le antojo besarla, pero no quería ocasionar que volviera del mundo de los sueños. ¿Qué tenía esta joven que lo enloquecía tanto?

Se distrajo observando por la ventaja y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la oscuridad de la noche cubriéndolo todo. Tomo su celular y su sorpresa aumento al ver la hora. Las ocho de la noche. No podía haberse quedado dormido tanto tiempo. Los demás sospecharían. Lo peor de todo era que había desaparecido Rin también.

Se incorporó de la cama, se colocó las zapatillas, se acercó a la ventana y la cerro. Luego volvió a acercarse a la joven durmiente, la cubrió con una sábana y planeo marcharse con la intención de que ella no lo supiera, pero antes de alejarse, fue llamado por sus tiernos labios y acercándose, de nuevo, le robo un suave beso, para luego alejarse con los ojos cerrados. Sus labios se sentían tan suaves.

Comprobó que ella continuara dormida antes de retirarse.

Una vez en la planta baja, fue al comedor, pensó que seguramente estarían cenando. Se sorprendió bastante cuando no hallo rastro de ninguna persona. No había ni una miga de comida. Fue a la cocina y se encontró a su madrastra, sola, comiendo ensalada de un plato.

-Sesshomaru, dime que se te antoja cenar. Siéntate, por favor.

Él la obedeció extrañado por la actitud de ella ante su desaparición.

-Dime que prefieres.

-Solo sírveme de lo mismo que tú.

-Bien.

Paso unos minutos en silencio mientras probaba la ensalada.

-¿Por qué estabas cenando aquí sola?

Ella medito la respuesta.

-No tenía otra opción. Tu padre fue a cenar con unos socios, Inuyasha lo acompaño. Yo me quede para hacerle compañía a Rin, pero al final, ella me dejo sola.

Sesshomaru pensó que no habían reparado en su presencia.

-Entiendo que prefiera tu compañía.

Con la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro, él hubiese preferido que no se acordaran de él.

Recuperado de la primera impresión, cerró los ojos resignado ante la realidad de que la mujer de su padre lo había descubierto.

-¿Nos has visto?

Ella suspiro, estaba pensando el mejor modo de abordar este tema. Olvido que su hijastro era siempre tan directo.

-No quiero hilar ninguna absurda idea. Podría imaginar que ella te sedujo, o fue víctima de caer en tus redes, de cualquier modo, sé que eres un caballero y me dirás como sucedieron las cosas y la intención de cada uno en este asunto.

-Yo soy el único culpable, la seduje.

-¿Con que objeto? Rin es la niña más tierna, dulce e inocente que conozco. Es muy tímida, se sonroja por cualquier tontería.

Con respecto a eso, Sesshomaru podía discrepar. Ella si era tierna y dulce, su rostro mismo lo demostraba, pero lo de inocente era otro tema. Recordaba perfectamente sus gemidos reprimidos cuando la descubrió acariciándose debajo de las sabanas. Las niñas inocentes no harían tal cosa. Lo mejor de sus recuerdos relacionados a ella eran los minutos en que la tuvo entre sus brazos derritiéndose en sus manos dejándose ir en sus dedos.

Era una adolescente tierna y dulce, pero también era atrevida, tenaz y provocadora. Lo había provocado desde el primer instante, y dudaba seriamente, que la culpa fuera tomada, por completo, como suya. Ella podría declararse más culpable que él.

-Sesshomaru, por favor, contéstame. Quiero oír tu versión de los hechos.

-Sucedió sin querer. Ella es…-no había palabras que pudieran explicar el porqué de todo.-No es mi intención causarle algún daño. Créeme.

-Por favor, trata de explicarte.

De verdad, intentaba explicarlo pero era una tarea difícil si él mismo aún se cuestionaba las razones de sus acciones en relación de aquella que hacía de su mente un revuelto de ideas eróticas, calientes y sin sentido a su perturbada razón.

Trago saliva antes de iniciar a hablar buscando las palabras adecuadas para poder hacerse entender.

-Ella me atrae mucho. Su dulzura, ternura y sensibilidad, además de diferenciarla de todas, la hacen más hermosa. Es, realmente, difícil de explicar. Ha llegado a confundirme mucho, y yo soy una persona a la que le agrada mucho tener las cosas claras. Es un verdadero fastidio conocer a alguien que, sin intención, ha dado vueltas mis ideas.

Acabo más enojado consigo mismo por no tener un pensamiento coherente cuando se trataba de Rin.

-No es nada de otro mundo sentirse atraído a una adolescente tan linda como la dulce pequeña Rin, de hecho, me alegro de que sea ella quien te guste. Kagura es un verdadero desagrado.

Sesshomaru, que estaba con el ceño fruncido, la miro con una ceja en alto al escuchar lo último.

-Pero, creo que es ir un poco rápido. La acabas de conocer, no pueden dormir en la misma cama, podría ser un recurso peligroso dado los arranques de hormonas que se sufre a menudo cuando se es joven.

Aquello fue como darle un golpe en la cara. Una ofensa. Él ladeo la cabeza antes de responder de la forma más calmada posible.

-Solo dormíamos.

-Te creo, pero…

-Trataba de arreglar lo que el tonto de tu hijo le hiso a los nervios de ella. Jamás me aprovecharía de alguien.

En esa frase recordó que no cuenta el momento que pasaron en la biblioteca, cuando el perdió el control y ella se dejó perder para ser guiada por él.

-Si hubiese querido hacerlo, lo habría hecho desde el momento en que ella acepto la proposición de ser mi novia.

Izayoi dejó escapar el aire, de la sorpresa, al oír tal cosa. Y ella que trataba de aconsejarle que no fueran tan rápido. Ya se habían adelantado a sus palabras.

-No la tocare si es eso lo que te preocupa, antes la conoceré, la seduciré mas, me informare sobre su mundo dándole a ella los conocimientos sobre el mío. La cortejare antes de realizar una acción que pudiera romper algo que apenas empieza. Es mi novia ahora y la respetare como tal.

Dejo el plato a un lado, se puso de pie y se retiró, abandonado a una más que impresionada mujer.

Se había dejado perder en la rabia que creció dentro de sí cuando escucho como insinuaban que podría jugar con Rin. ¿Cómo podría? Jamás rompería tal muñeca de porcelana. No supo que lo ofendió mas, si la idea de que lo tomaran como un patán o la idea de tomar a su Rin como un pasatiempo. Ella no merecía tal cosa. La cuestión fue que las palabras surgieron y no pudo ni quiso detenerse cuando noto que eran las correctas. Ya había cometido la estupidez de proponerle que fuera suya, y él era alguien de palabra, no quedaba otra que cumplirla y afrontar las consecuencias cuando su padre lo supiera.

Al momento de ingresar a su habitación recordó lo que había olvidado. Ella estaba en su cama. Se acercó dudando que debía hacer o que sería lo correcto.

Decidido a despertarla, se recostó a su lado, aspiro su aroma y recordó lo bien que había despertado antes. No quería dejarla marchar de su cama. Se cubrió con la misma sabana, enredo su cuerpo en el femenino y se intoxico con la fragancia de su cabello. No supo más, pues lo había arrastrado el sueño.

-o-

En la mañana siguiente fue Rin quien despertara primero y se embelesara en la imagen más relajada que pudiera admirar de ese frio joven, cuando estaba despierto. Se preguntó como había terminado en aquella cama, porque había dormido allí, acaso él lo permitió y los demás se habrían preguntado sobre el motivo de su ausencia. Era una mezcla de miedo y adrenalina. Una sensación que surgía en su estómago, un nudo atado que subía a su garganta y se estancaba allí al no encontrar un motivo razonable a la respuesta, que no hallaba, de tantas preguntas.

Intento moverse para levantarse pero una mano en su cintura, que la apretaba como el acero, no se lo permitió.

Se quedó sin palabras al chocar sus ojos grises con unos dorados, como los rayos del sol que brillaban, en aquella mañana, atravesando las cortinas de la ventana cerrada.

-¿Adónde vas?

¿Acaso no era obvio? Volvería a su habitación escapando de esta antes de que cualquier otro integrante de aquella casa la descubriera en tal situación donde ella quedaría como la adolescente promiscua que se metió en la cama del primogénito Taisho.

-A mi habitación.

El la observo como si ella estuviera demente.

-Dormirás aquí.

Aquello fue como recibir un balde de agua fría y se quedara sin aire suficiente como para decir algo coherente.

-¿Por qué?

El la acerco más a su cuerpo.

-Porque eres mía.

Hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma mientras ella permanecía en estado de Shock. Pensaba que, seguramente, aún estaba dormida.

-o-

Así concluye la primera parte.

Hasta pronto.

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Possession

2° Parte

Ella, al recuperarse, se alejó como si le quemara el contacto de aquella nariz sobre su piel.

No estaba soñando, ya había soñado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sucedía?

Empezó a negar con la cabeza cuando se percató de que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella, de nuevo. No conocía las intenciones de este joven, y no comprendía las acciones que cometía. A su parecer, solo la tomaba como un pasatiempo interesante, un experimento de última hora, pues se daba prisa a veces y otras, en cambio, la dejaba olvidada por completo.

-¿Qué buscas Sesshomaru? ¿Qué pretendes? No soy un juguete hecho buscando tu diversión.

Sesshomaru comprendía perfectamente los motivos de ella para pensar eso, se había comportado como un idiota, y él que tanto dotaba a Inuyasha de esos defectos.

-Jamás te he tomado como un juego. Nunca cometería tal cosa.

-Entonces, dime que significa todo, lo sucedido en la bendita biblioteca, tu distanciamiento luego de eso, tu comportamiento hacia mi todo este tiempo. Cada vez me confundes más y más.

Si supiera ella que también lo atormentaba tanto.

Él se acercó a pesar de la renuencia de ella, tomo su nuca y acaricio su mejilla con la otra mano, se acercó a su rostro dejando solo milímetros de distancia entre sus labios, los de ella y sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Lo siento. Pero, te propuse seas mi novia.

-¿Lo recordaste?-con claro tono de sarcasmo.

-Nunca lo olvide-esto era tan difícil.-Fue muy precipitado hacerlo, pero ya está hecho. No dejare que escapes de mí ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que, a partir de ahora, seré diferente.

Ella se mostraba desconfiada, como analizando las palabras oídas. Al final, se calmó dejando salir de sus labios un poco del aire de la angustia.

-¿Diferente malo o diferente bueno?

Sesshomaru sonrió al darse cuenta de que trataba con una niña temerosa de lo desconocido. Pobre de ella, ahora ya no podría escapar de él.

-Muy bueno-las palabras salieron de sus labios acariciando los oídos de Rin, se escucharon tan atrevidas, como si esa misma lengua estuviera recorriendo el borde de la poca cordura que le quedaba a su sentido de la moral.

El joven estiro sus perfectos labios en una sonrisa magnifica, como si recibiese la mejor de las noticias. En sus ojos se vio un brillo como un relámpago en la oscuridad. Estaba feliz o, excitado. Quizás, ambos sentimientos compartían su interior. Comprender que aquella hermosa e inocente criatura al fin era suya era ponerle un punto final a todos los conflictos que se desataron una vez dentro de él, y reconocerla como tal era, también, reconocer que podría estar con ella sin pensar en notificar a otros, podría besarla cuando quisiera, donde y como quisiera, acariciarla a sus anchas. Imaginarlo se veía tan delicioso, esperaba que hacerlo, también, lo fuera.

Giro sobre ella, dejándola bajo su cuerpo, sostuvo el suyo con un brazo mientras el otro atrapo el cabello de Rin, inhalo su aroma y se preguntó que usaba ella en él para hacer que oliera de ese modo, esa fragancia lo mareaba, como toda ella lo hacía.

Rin trato de respirar con normalidad pero le era muy difícil calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón tan contento. No quería despertar y sucumbir ante la amargura de la decepción. Sesshomaru era suyo. Esto era más que magnifico, una locura difícil de creer y aceptar, pero si se trataba de un sueño, como de la realidad, ella aceptaba y abrazaba, con todas su fuerzas, la idea de que ahora podría disfrutar de los labios tan sabrosos y adictivos de su novio, hacerle lo que quisiera. Esa idea era como un sueño erótico que se apodero del rincón de su mente más perversa. Ese lado perverso que Sesshomaru se encargó de avivar con su mera aparición.

Levanto sus manos para atrapar entre sus dedos los blancos cabellos y atraer hacia ella el rostro masculino, estampo ambos labios para satisfacer sus ansias de él. Un gemido se escuchó. Que delicia era morder la suave piel de los labios y apretar sobre su cuerpo el de Sesshomaru.

Ahora estaba perdiendo el control otra vez y por la misma causa, ella. Sentir los besos no era motivo de discusión, además, sentía que en aquel contacto robaba algo de ella, quizás, placer. Sin embargo, las pequeñas manos femeninas empujando en la parte baja de su espalda le provocaron una descarga eléctrica en la misma parte de su cuerpo que añoraba rozarse con la calidez de la anatomía completa y desnuda de quien, con los ojos cerrados ocultando la pura inocencia, lo desquiciaba a tales extremos que ahora mismo podría tomarla sin que ella se opusiera. Se detuvo de inmediato alejando su piel del contacto y el olor de Rin.

La observo desde arriba, los ojos grisáceos poseían un brillo especial ahora mismo, uno que nunca antes había apreciado en los mismos, y él podría dar constancia de ello, pues esos mismos ojos habían sido una isla en la que, gustoso, se perdió varias veces.

Tomo las pequeñas manos de tersa textura, enredo dedos de manos masculinas con las femeninas y las apretó sosteniéndolas sobre la cabeza de negra cabellera de puntas enruladas.

-Tu…-aún no había recuperado del todo el aire.-me enloqueces.

Y esta vez fue él quien se abalanzara sobre los otros labios para devorarlos e iniciar una lucha donde lenguas se enredaban, empujaban y se doblaban para dejar paso a gemidos y gruñidos extasiados de dicha.

-Sesshomaru.

-Preciosa.

"Que delicia de sueño."

"Que deliciosos labios."

Sería una tarea difícil para ambos recuperar tanto aire.

-o-

"Cálmate Rin." Se dijo por décima vez.

Habían podido saltarse el desayuno sin ningún inconveniente, pero el almuerzo se realizaba en un horario conveniente para que todos estuvieran presentes, y Rin se vio obligada a pasar uno de los momentos más incomodos de toda su existencia.

No podía quejarse de las miradas extrañas que le lanzaba Inuyasha, sabia ella que él se arrepentiría de hacerla pasar tan mal; tampoco se quejaba de la demasiada atención que le prestara la señora Taisho; lo que la incomodaba, ponía nerviosa y la atormentaba en partes iguales, era la osadía de Sesshomaru de molestarla debajo de la mesa rosando sus extremidades. Estaba realmente arrepentida de sentarse frente a él, lo peor de todo era que no le dirigía ni una sola mirada, realmente parecía alguien inocente centrado en su almuerzo como si estuviera solo en la habitación, pero ella sabía que no estaba loca, lo comprobaba cuando, cada vez que nadie les prestaba atención, Sesshomaru la observaba por un milésimo segundo y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa enigmática. Mentiroso embustero, tendría que ser tan irresistible solo para torturarla de este modo.

Rin creyó que al finalizar la comida, se acabaría su hora de tortura, pero estaba muy equivocada en ese pensamiento.

En la tarde, se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir, peinando su cabello húmedo, le gustaba más así, lo desenredo y lo volvió a mezclar en una trenza cocida, se observó en el espejo y se vio bonita. Ahora podía verse muy bonita.

Se vistió con un suelto vestido del color de su piel, estiro los brazos hacia atrás para sujetar ambas tiras que se ataban a su espalda, pero no las alcanzaba. Estaba tan concentrada en su vestido que dejo de ver su reflejo en el espejo, su corazón se sobresaltó cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y al cruzar su mirada con una ambarina, en el espejo, se olvidó de respirar por un momento. Cerro los ojos para que el tiempo volviera a moverse a su alrededor y el mundo continuara su curso.

Cuando los ojos grises se mostraron, descubrieron a los dorados observándola con ¿devoción? ¿Amor? ¿Felicidad?

De lo que si estaba segura era de que se veían en ellos un brillo especial.

-¿Qué haces?

-Resulta que vuestra habitación se encuentra demasiado cerca de la mía y, entonces, decidí pasar a visitarte preciosa.

Mientras pronunciaba las palabras dibujaba círculos en el sensible estomago escondido bajo la suave tela del vestido.

-Podrían vernos.

Ella misma escucho su vos como si suplicara, ante lo cual, él sonrió antes de esconder la mirada y acercar sus labios al oído de ella para hablar en susurros.

-Te ves hermosa. Dime ¿adónde vas?

-¿Importa?

Rin sufrió de un severo ataque de osadía. En cambio, Sesshomaru se mostró sorprendido, noqueado ante un cambio, tan repentino, de actitud. Pero él era más osado en cuanto a seducción se refiere. El Gran Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Por supuesto que importa. Tenía planes en nuestra habitación, en nuestra cama, entre las sabanas.

Esta vez, la pobre de Rin estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Esto era tortura extrema. Se tomó varios minutos para encontrar la respuesta correcta que no la dejara en ridículo. Pero Sesshomaru no le permitió hablar, acaricio los labios de Rin con sus dedos antes de hacer que girara el rostro para probarlos. Ella pensó que la imagen de ambos besándose se reflejaría en el espejo como una pose muy romántica, él abrazando su cuerpo desde atrás y ella correspondiendo su beso. Además, el color de su vestido le daba a la imagen un clásico tono elegante.

-¡Rin!

Un par de golpes en la puerta y la vos de Izayoi hiso que ambos se sobresaltaran, mientras Rin parecía perdida entre que hacer, Sesshomaru miro a la puerta con el claro deseo de hacerla desaparecer, luego volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

-Dile que bajaras pronto.

-Estaré lista en un minuto. Espéreme abajo señora Izayoi.

Ni bien termino de pronunciar la última palabra, su boca estuvo, de nuevo, atrapada bajo la influencia del toque de los labios masculinos. Ni siquiera se dieron tiempo y prestaron la suficiente atención de escuchar la respuesta de la mujer que se marchó con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro para darles un poco más de privacidad.

-o-

Regreso a la mansión cuando la luz del día ya había perecido. La madre de Kagome había insistido en que se quedara a cenar y ella, en realidad, disfruto todas las horas que paso en aquella casa, los miembros de la familia Higurashi eran muy alegres y vivas, entendía porque aquella joven también lo era.

Durante un momento estuvo tentada a hablarle a Kagome sobre su relación con el mayor de los hermanos Taisho, pero toda la tarde lejos de él fue como darle un respiro a toda la tensión que había sufrido los últimos días, además, su nueva amiga estuvo muy entusiasmada en preguntarle sobre su amigo Inuyasha. Él se pondría muy contento si lo supiera, pero como aún no se había disculpado por su infantil comportamiento, no le hablaría de todo lo ocurrido mientras estuvo en compañía de la joven de la cual él gustaba. Aquello se escuchaba cruel, pero ella no se disculparía por algo que no había cometido.

Subió los escalones intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Ingresando a su habitación estuvo a punto de tropezar con el mismo saco que acabo en el suelo cuando los brazos de Sesshomaru la encerraban sin dejarla ir y ella buscaba una escapatoria. Rio bajito como una tonta.

Se quitó las sandalias, el vestido y aflojo su apretada trenza de cabello. Su pijama elegido para aquella noche consistía en una pequeña, ajustada más bien, camiseta de tirantes y un short, ambos del mismo color, blanco.

Se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, estiro los brazos, masajeo su contracturado cuello y se encamino a la cama, cubrió su cuerpo y busco la posición más cómoda. Ahora, sus extremidades, su cuello, su espalda, se sentían tan livianas. El colchón bajo ella se sentía tan suave. Pero aun así, un momento después, no podía conciliar el sueño, le faltaba algo, la suavidad de aquella almohada no era suficiente para su pesada cabeza, le dolía el puente de la nariz y lo blando que se sentía bajo su espalda, se volvió duro.

Vueltas y más vueltas.

"Que fastidio."

En un cansado suspiro se dio por vencida mientras se incorporaba en la cama, arrojo la molesta sabana a un lado y se puso de pie, descalza, bajo las escaleras, fue a la cocina y en el más absoluto silencio bebió un vaso de agua, también, en el más absoluto silencio y el aire frio rodeándola, su mente se dio el tiempo de pensar de una forma más calmada. Suspiros y suspiros, como si añorara algo o a alguien. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que añoraba pero su mente torpe e inexperta en estos campos, se volvía tonta cuando pensaba en el aroma, la sonrisa, los ojos y la suavidad de la piel de cierta persona.

"Tonta enamoradiza."

Se dijo con los ojos fuertemente apretados como si no quisiera ver lo inocente que era. Le hacía cuestionarse varios aspectos de su reciente relación adquirida.

Dejo el vaso sobre la barra, despejo su mente, tomo aire para darse valor y se decidió a hacer lo que más deseaba en ese momento. El silencio la acompaño cuando subió a la planta alta, también cuando ingreso a la habitación ajena, pero el silencio no fue suficientemente discreto para evitar que Sesshomaru sintiera su presencia cuando se inmiscuyo bajo la transparente y lisa sabana que cubría la piel del mismo.

Como si fuera una rutina diaria, un protocolo que debía cumplir al pie de la letra y siempre a horario, Sesshomaru volteo hacia Rin cuando sus fosas nasales captaran su adictivo aroma y como un fiel e incondicional seguidor la atrapo entre sus redes para sentir sus pieles juntas, enterrar su rostro en el dulce tejido de su cuello y dejarse ir en una ideal utopía de pieles y esencias.

Antes de perderse por completo en ese estado de coma un pensamiento fugas pero lleno de una ambiciosa idea cruzo su mente. La iba a aprisionar en su cama todas las noches.

-o-

El sol de la mañana del lunes no le dio el lujo a Sesshomaru de continuar el dulce sueño en que lo había embargado la presencia de su novia, y lo había hecho despertar para comprobar que ella había escapado de sus brazos. Frunció el entrecejo al verse solo con la borrosa silueta en las sabanas de un suave perfecto y pequeño cuerpo femenino. Como siempre, tan escurridiza ella.

Mientras bebía el desayuno pensaba en el modo de aplacar la ansiedad de tenerla que dio inicio cuando la tuvo entre su cuerpo y sus sabanas la primera vez. Era como un nuevo vicio que había descubierto y nacido desde la primera vez que tocara su pequeña cintura, tan angosta y codiciable, el solo pensar que su interior seria placentero y caliente hacia que sus manos vibraran y un frio nerviosismo recorriera sus huesos. Y esa sensación fue en aumento al conocer sus demás dotes para quedar prendado de toda ella, de todo lo que consistía su persona, como su sonrisa, sus mejillas ruborizadas, el fuerte aroma de su cabello y su piel, lo atraía no solo su cuerpo sino también su inocencia y adorable personalidad. No supo cómo ni cuándo ella logro meterse bajo su piel para envenenar con una dulce droga su ADN.

Quería, más que todo, serenar sus tórridos pensamientos y avanzar en este largo proceso con la calma necesaria para soportar la presencia de ese alguien que encendía cada célula de su ser, y no convertirse en una persona intolerable que acabaría apartando a su nueva adquisición, misma que le causara en un pasado, tantos conflictos mentales.

Las horas de la mañana se sucedieron con una lentitud extrema, haciendo más larga la tortura y que la ansiedad porque llegara Rin creciera en el interior de Sesshomaru. El reloj se mostraba burlándose ante él. La paciencia era un valor algo débil en ese joven y, en este momento, lo sentía aún más frágil de lo normal.

Estaba sentado en la sala cerca de la entrada principal, esperando y esperando. Observo una última vez a su reloj analógico de pulsera y lo fulmino con los ojos antes de levantarse y salir de la casa.

No fue difícil convencer a su madrastra de que le permitiera usar una de las motocicletas de su padre, tenía tantas almacenadas que una menos no le afectaría en nada. Además, podía conseguir una mejor en menor tiempo de lo que le llevaría deshacerse de esta. Una NCR M16, una de las más caras y seguramente una de las más apreciadas por su padre, no le importaba, mientras él no estuviera para evitar que la tomara, la disfrutaría.

No imagino jamás lo que vería ni lo que sentiría al presenciarlo.

Cuando más se acercaba al colegio donde su hermano y Rin estaban, su ansiedad más crecía y una sensación extraña empezaba a poseerlo. Un cosquilleo le recorría las manos al imaginar que la vería salir, ella lo miraría con los ojos sorprendidos al descubrirlo allí, pero luego correría a sus brazos y él, sentado en la moto, la apretaría contra su cuerpo.

Se estaciono frente a la institución aunque un poco lejos de la entrada del mismo. Se sacó el casco y espero. Ocurrió lo que imagino tal como lo ideo en su mente, pero con un pequeño imprevisto.

Rin salía revisando su mochila, con el ceño fruncido y acompañada de Inuyasha, seguramente la habría hecho enojar de nuevo. Él, también, se molestó al imaginarlo, pero se encargaría de ello luego. Lo más importante, ahora, era observar la manera de vestir de su novia, se le había escapado en la mañana y con ella se le escapo la oportunidad de apreciarla.

Su uniforme era el mismo de todos los días, pero si lo apreciaba bien podía hallar pequeños detalles que lo hacían lucir diferente. Su falda estaba un par de centímetros más arriba, mostraba una pequeña pero importante porción de sus muslos, tomo una nota mental de verificarlo más de cerca en la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Su camiseta se mostraba más ajustada a su pequeño cuerpo y resaltaba su suave busto. Otra nota mental de revisar ese uniforme por completo.

Se sintió idiota al descubrir su nuevo modo de actuar y pensar. Él que siempre lo tenía todo tan claro, actualmente se perdía en describir la vestimenta de una adolescente. Qué curioso el modo en que ocurrían los hechos en la vida de las personas.

Se centró de nuevo en Rin y en como ella se alejaba de su hermano menor para caminar al frente, sola, debía levantar la mirada para verlo y correr hacia él, pero ella se detuvo ante otro joven que la esperaba a un par de pasos. Un joven pelirrojo y, ciertamente, apuesto, aunque le doliera en el orgullo admitirlo, era alguien apuesto y ya lo odiaba por el simple hecho de estorbarle la visión a su Rin y no dejar que ella lo viera, por hablarle, por osar abrazarla con mucho entusiasmo y por el simple hecho de atreverse a besar su suave mejilla. No entendía porque ella le respondía el abrazo con el mismo entusiasmo que él y no lo quería soltar. No entendía nada.

Sesshomaru sintió que su razón se nublaba y una opresión muy amarga atravesó su garganta, su lengua le supo áspera y la respiración se volvió un trabajo difícil. Sabía que debía pensar con la cabeza fría para, quizás, encontrar una razón que pudiera explicar todo pero su mente ya no le escuchaba y solo pensaba en el odio, la decepción que se apodero de su ser al presenciar como ella le susurraba algo al oído, volteaba para despedirse de Inuyasha con la mano, sin soltarse del abrazo que la mantenía presa, y luego desaparecer al subir en un taxi que los esperaba a ambos.

Ella parecía diferente, más feliz. No sonreía de ese modo cuando estaban juntos.

Maldito Inuyasha por ser parte de tal acto de traición. No podía haber otra explicación, ellos parecían novios. Podía entenderlo de Inuyasha, nunca se comportaron como hermanos y él podría, incluso odiarlo, pero eso no sería motivo suficiente para dejar que alguien se burlara de su hermano mayor. No sería posible que su padre no educara a Inuyasha como a él y no le haya impuesto las mismas normas que rigieron su vida.

Era la primera vez que admitía lo que sentía por una mujer, la primera vez que caía rendido a sus pies sin ningún remedio que lo curara de esta adicción. Ella lo había engatusado, no era tan inocente como pensaba. Se había precipitado demasiado.

El aire le ahogaba la garganta, nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría ser usado de tal manera. Se burlaron del gran Sesshomaru, lo pagarían muy caro.

Con el último pensamiento, cubrió su cabeza con el casco, encendió su transporte y se marchó con el sentimiento de odio recorriendo cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Al atravesar la puerta de la mansión, no se interesó en escuchar, ver o prestar atención a su padre, fue a subir los escalones que lo separaban de su habitación como si no hubiese nadie más en el mismo territorio que él pisaba.

Ingreso a su habitación y se detuvo ante su cama observando el blanco de las sabanas. Se le ocurrió cambiar las sabanas, sacar ese colchón, quemarlo y mandar colocar otro. Pero, pensó, tal vez, tenía el derecho de disfrutar una última vez de la fragancia impregnada en ella. Se acercó despacio sintiendo la agitación en los latidos de su corazón, acaricio las sabanas como si estuviera perdido y debiera reconocerlas, se recostó sobre ellas ocasionándose una lucha interna en las sensaciones que le causaba aquello. Una parte de si se oprimió con dolor mientras que otra, quizás, un lado masoquista secreto, se agito con júbilo al aspirar el grato suave aroma del cabello de la misma que, otra vez, le causaba conflictos emocionales.

El aroma calmo su rabia y adormeció sus sentidos. Irónico. El veneno también era la cura para su enfermedad.

-o-

Se había tardado dos horas más de lo previsto, pero esperaba que la señora Izayoi no se enfadara, y sobretodo, que Sesshomaru le perdonara el haberse ido sin despedirse, no lo vio en casi todo el día. Ese travieso de Shippo era el culpable de todo.

Sonrió al recordar sus ocurrencias para retenerla más tiempo, pero ella no debía abusar de la amabilidad de la señora Taisho y, no lo podía negar, extrañaba a su novio. Aquella palabra le hiso sonreír aún más, se escuchaba tan lindo.

Subió a su habitación a quitarse, por fin, ese molesto y ridículo traje de colegio, ya lo había soportado muchas horas ese día y apenas empezaba la semana. Se moría de ganas de acabar, de una buena vez, de peinar su alborotada cabellera para ir a saludar a su vecino de cuarto, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar a la puerta cuando las ansias de verlo no pudieron posponer más el momento adecuado. Sesshomaru no estaba en la habitación, solo una maleta siendo recipiente de prendas de ropa la recibieron. Quiso creer que aquello no se trataba de lo que pensaba. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y vio a quien buscaba salir del cuarto de baño con un juego de toallas limpias en brazos, al verla se detuvo en seco y Rin tuvo la impresión de verlo enojado, de captar el segundo en que él apretaba con fuerzas los dientes para contener un sentimiento de rabia. Debía estar equivocada.

-¿Qué haces?

No quiso que su voz temblara pero fallo.

Sesshomaru se tomó su tiempo en responder y no ceso su tarea de acomodar las toallas sobre su equipaje ya casi listo.

-Es demasiado obvio, me voy-le fue difícil hablar con naturalidad, pero fue más que evidente la sequedad en cada palabra pronunciada.

Los ojos grises recibieron el impacto de manera inmediata y se vieron vidriosos en segundos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Adonde?

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí.

-Eso no es cierto. ¿Qué pasara con tu padre? No puedes dejarlo.

-Él tiene una nueva familia que lo consolara y distraerá rápidamente cuando yo no este.

No la miraba al rostro, no pudo ver el momento en que ella dejo de tragarse el inmenso dolor que crecía en su pecho y dejara caer las lágrimas para recorrer sus rosados pómulos.

-¿Y yo? ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Aquellas preguntas hicieron que Sesshomaru se detuviera, estático sin saber que responder. Podría decirle tantas cosas pero todas solo eran para causar aún más dolor, no solo en ella, en ambos, porque él podría asegurar que sentía el mismo dolor que ella.

Ridículo. Aquello pasaría. Eran adolescentes y todo lo sucedido era normal en la vida de cualquier joven de su edad.

Se atrevió a observarla y su dolor se vio en aumento al creer que ella estaba destrozada. Pero eran mentiras, actuaciones. Solo un par de horas atrás ella se mostraba tan feliz y contenta en los brazos de otro.

Con el rostro crispado de la molestia le contesto con el único objeto de causarle sufrimiento.

-Puedes ir a reírte de mí en los brazos de uno de tus pretendientes. Imagino que deben ser bastantes y tan hipócritas como tú e Inuyasha.

Rin no comprendía.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? No entiendo.

-Hoy fui a buscarte y te vi, te vi cuando abrazabas a otro y como lo hacías de una manera que mostraba que no lo querías soltar.

-No…-pero él no la dejo terminar.

-Debí saberlo desde el principio, tú te entregabas tan fácil, y yo que decidí ir despacio, calmado para no asustar a una pobre e inocente niña-se sostuvo del borde la cama, se le iba el aire pero no se detuvo.-sin embargo, todo se trató de una farsa, de una tetra para burlarte de mí, seguramente lo planeaste con Inuyasha. Eres una mentirosa, hipócrita. No debo quejarme, estas son las consecuencias de no detenerme a tiempo y precipitarme a las proposiciones, esto gano por mezclarme con gente como tú.

Rin rompió a llorar, cubrió su rostro y los quejidos escaparon de su angosta garganta, no lo podía ver por la indignación y las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, pero cubrió su boca con una mano, sostuvo su agitado corazón con la otra y trato de calmarse lo suficiente para decir lo que se había atorado en sus labios a causa del llanto.

-Tienes razón…tienes razón-decía mientras asentía con la cabeza y apretaba los parpados sobre sus ojos.-Son las consecuencias de ir demasiado rápido…esto ganas por ir tan rápido, esto ganas por…mezclarte conmigo. Fuimos, los dos demasiado rápido y…no me di el tiempo de decirte que…todos los años, un día como hoy...-estaba lo suficientemente calmada como para que se le entendiera perfectamente aunque el dolor era palpable en cada silaba de cada palabra.-voy a ver a mis padre al cementerio…-un quejido la interrumpió pero se compuso rápidamente para terminar.-y tampoco te dije que Shippo siempre me acompaña porque sus padres murieron en el mismo accidente que los míos. Todos están enterrados juntos y los únicos que van a verlos somos nosotros porque mi abuela siente demasiado dolor. Yo me muero de dolor todos los años en este día y, ahora, me estoy muriendo de dolor Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru pudo escuchar el dolor cuando pronunciara su nombre, en los dos pero nada pudo hacer porque ella dejo de verlo y se marchó sin molestarse en cerrar su puerta para ingresar a su habitación y estampar esa puerta con tanta fuerza que fue como si lo tuviera ante su rostro.

Él se quedó allí estático sin entender lo que había pasado, escuchaba el llanto de Rin como si aún estuvieran en el mismo cuarto, pero ella le había dicho el porqué de todo y lo había dejado solo, seguramente lo había dejado. Eso era entendible.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!

Se sentó en la cama y se tomó del cabello. Luego se pudo de pie y lanzo su equipaje sobre el suelo pateándolo para intentar deshacerse un poco de esa rabia que sentía, pero ahora, hacia su persona.

Él no la había escuchado, la había incriminado sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse y había producido una larga película, en su mente, cuya protagonista siempre fue inocente.

No le perdonaría, no la culpaba, él se merecía que lo despreciara. La trato tan mal. Las palabras que uso fueron tan hirientes.

No la buscaría ni le pediría perdón, no por orgullo, sino porque ya daba por hecho que no lo querría escuchar y no perdería su tiempo intentándolo. La había perdido, y él era el único culpable.

-o-

Rin no lo pensó dos veces ni espero a nadie. Ni bien las lágrimas se secaron de su rostro, ella junto sus pertenencias y las guardo en el mismo equipaje en el que las había traído, si olvido algo no supo, porque bajo casi corriendo las escaleras y escapo de todos. Un taxi la esperaba detrás de la reja que separaba el límite de la propiedad de la calle.

Los guardias de seguridad la miraron extrañados pero ninguno fue capaz de preguntarle lo que sucedía y ella lo agradecía enormemente.

Mientras el taxi marchaba sin rumbo, pues ella no le había dado dirección alguna, pensaba adonde ir. No podía ir a la casa de Kagome, no la dejaría sola y tranquila. En ese momento, lo que más deseaba era no ver a nadie.

En la noche, realizo dos llamadas, una fue para hablar con Izayoi.

-Lo siento, quise despedirme pero no la encontré y no quería dejar plantada a la familia Higurashi-le dijo.

Y la otra llamada fue para pedirle a su amiga que la cubriera en esa mentira y admitiera que se estaba quedando en su casa cuando, en realidad, se encontraba en la casa donde habita con su abuela, estaba sola pero era preferible llorar sin tener que simular que estaba bien a llorar y tener que contarle las razones a alguien haciendo que recordarlas le causara más llanto.

Se encerró en su cuarto, se escondió bajo las sabanas y abrazada a su almohada se desahogó de todo el dolor que la consumía y la atormentaba por lo estúpida e inocente que había sido, muy inocente de su parte creer en cuentos de hadas.

-o-

Cuatro días apenas pasaron y ella creía que fueron años. Su abuela ya estaba con ella y ahora le resultaba mucho más difícil actuar como si nada le quemara por dentro. Pero la vida seguía, debía levantarse de esta caída.

El despertador evitaba que volviera a dormir, se arrepentía de programarlo para que sonara cada diez minutos. Últimamente le resultaba tan difícil levantarse de la cama, no quería salir al mundo real donde todos sonreían, sufrían y volvían a sonreír, ahora mismo ella se encontraba en el desarrollo de esa historia triste y cruel que oscurecía su existencia. Su despertador se escuchó una vez más y se dignó a mirarlo. La impresión poseyó su rostro al ver que era demasiado tarde. Prácticamente, corrió por toda la habitación, no le dio ni tiempo de verse en el espejo o de hacerse una cola de caballo decente. Salió a la calle terminando de colocar su reloj en su muñeca derecha aumentando su desesperación mientras los minutos se movían más rápido que ella, levanto la mirada y se quedó de piedra al descubrir que Sesshomaru estaba allí. El solo hecho de pensar su nombre le causaba cierta amargura.

Sesshomaru estaba sentado sobre la misma moto que días atrás fuera testigo de la causa que ocasionara el alejamiento de los dos. Al verla, bajo la mirada hacia el casco que sostenía en una mano. Lo hiso como si estuviera arrepentido.

Rin sabia, por Inuyasha, que el joven había estado, últimamente, de un pésimo humor, no hablaba con nadie de la casa y se pasaba las horas encerrado en su cuarto.

Verlo allí hiso que su corazón se agitara adolorido y le doliera el simple hecho de mirarlo. Él no podía venir hasta su casa y presentarse ante su puerta solo para torturarla. Era muy injusto.

-Sesshomaru-a su lengua le dolió pronunciar su nombre.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él suspiro, no contesto, en cambio, observo su muñeca donde se hallaba su reloj y pronuncio.

-Llegas tarde. Deja que te lleve.

-No.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, como si no la escuchara, y se dispuso a sacar otro casco para ella. Una vez que lo tuvo en la mano, se lo tendió.

-Póntelo.

Ella lo observo sin dar crédito a lo que oía, negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo pondré.

Eso hiso que él endureciera la mirada y ladeara el rostro para decirle.

-¿Quieres que te obligue a ponértelo?

Lo dijo de un modo tan imponente que Rin supo que hablaba en serio. Tomo el casco, antes de ponérselo puso los ojos en blanco. Ella no lo vio pero él había sonreído, por primera vez en cuatro días.

Una vez que se sentara detrás de Sesshomaru y el tuviera su propio casco protegiendo su cabeza.

-Sostente de mi cintura.

-No es necesario. No me caeré.

Ella no quería tener que tocarlo luego de que le fuera tan difícil hacerse a la idea de que no lo volvería a hacer. Sin embargo, él tomo sus manos y las entrelazo alrededor de su cuerpo, disfrutando en el proceso el tacto de la delicadeza de la piel de las manos que tanto había añorado. Disfruto el mínimo segundo de tiempo que se regaló para acariciar esa piel.

Al despertar aquella mañana, Sesshomaru se había dado por vencido, había aceptado su derrota y había doblegado su orgullo. Ya no podía vivir más tiempo sin ella.

La moto se puso en marcha y para cuando pasaron cinco segundos, Rin reforzó su agarre para no caer, cerró los ojos con fuerza y escondió el rostro en la espalda del conductor. Aquello parecía volar, iba tan rápido que ella no podía ver adonde se dirigían y no tenia deseos de intentarlo, el miedo y la adrenalina recorría cada célula de su anatomía, no quería que tuvieran algún accidente, no quería sufrir daño físico y sobre todo, no quería que Sesshomaru sufriera si, por alguna razón, atropellaban o eran arrepechados por alguien más. Ese joven estaba loco, la velocidad era excesiva. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarla? Al parecer, no había sido suficiente con herirla al decirle tantas cosas aquel día de su rompimiento.

Rin no quiso seguir pensando, se centró en cerrar los ojos para no marearse y gozar de tener atrapado entre sus brazos a Sesshomaru.

Se detuvieron luego de, lo que le pareció a Rin, un corto trayecto. Pero ese pensamiento fue lo de menos, al quitarse el casco y recuperarse del golpe de la luz en los ojos, no reconoció el lugar donde estaban. No estaban en el colegio. Él la había llevado a otro lugar. Prácticamente la había secuestrado.

Sesshomaru se preparó para la reacción de Rin y no le dio el tiempo suficiente a que explotara ante él y el empleado que esperaba las llaves del vehículo para estacionarlo.

Estaban parados a la entrada de una elegante y enorme estructura, uno de departamentos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estaciónalo.

-Sesshomaru Taisho, contéstame.

Él volteo a verla pero sin dignarse a responder, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro detrás de él. Ella continúo insistiendo y logro zafarse de su agarre cuando ya estaban dentro del edificio.

-¿Quieres que llamen a la policía? ¿Me quieres ver detenido?

Ella lo miro asustada. Por más enojada que estuviera, no querría tal cosa.

-Entonces cálmate.

¿Quién se creía? La secuestraba a algún lugar lejos de su casa y ahora se creía con el derecho de darle órdenes. Que absurdo.

Lo observo hablar con la recepcionista, luego volvió a ella y esta vez la tomo de la mano. Se asustó aún más al notar eso, o tal vez, su corazón fue el que se agito tan fuerte al notarlo. Trago saliva para calmarse. Solo era algo pasajero, esto debía tener una razón que lo explicara todo.

Subieron al ascensor para ir a la suite principal, debió imaginarlo, un Taisho tiene solo lo mejor, como siempre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

No se molestó en observar la belleza del lugar, estaba asustada, no por lo que pudiera hacerle él, sino porque estaba con él, ella podría acceder a lo que quisiera, lo había demostrado anteriormente, no quería volver a caer en el mismo juego.

Sesshomaru se quitó el chaleco y se quedó solo con la camiseta blanca. Paso una mano sobre su blanco cabello para acomodarlo, pero su gesto fue nervioso, él también estaba incomodo, sin saber que decir, o como hacer lo que había planeado. La tenia allí, para él solo, seguramente aún tenía algún sentimiento de rabia hacia él, pero no permitiría que se le escapara como agua que se escurre entre los dedos, hoy se sentía y seria egoísta, pensaría en él.

Rin no vio venir lo siguiente, él se había acercado a ella, atrapado su cintura y tomado su rostro con la otra para acercar ambos rostros, la beso en los labios como ella quería que lo hiciera desde que lo encontrara esperándola fuera de su casa, lo había extrañado tanto, extraño todo de él.

En un momento de confusión, ella respondió su beso, abrazo su espalda y se dejó llevar. Aquello era la gloria para Sesshomaru, ella lo quería aun, lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Pero su alegría duro poco, ella dejo de abrazarlo y lo empujo lejos de sus labios.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Él se acercó de nuevo para tomar su triste rostro, coloco sus manos en sus mejillas para evitar que se escapara de nuevo. No le importaba nada más que eso.

-Perdóname. Por todo.

Ella no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba, que se estuviera disculpando debía ser un momento único. Él era tan orgulloso.

-Volverás a dudar de mi-respondió negando con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru acaricio los labios con los suyos antes de contestar.

-No. Jamás.

Otro beso.

-Me dijiste cosas horribles.

-Estaba tan enfadado. Creí que nunca fuiste mía.

Rin sintió el mismo tono amargo que el sintió al decir lo último. Su pecho se desinflo al entender perfectamente lo que él pensaba. A ella también le dolería mucho creer que la podría cambiar.

No le respondió, solo se abrazó a su cuello y estampo sus labios sobre los de él de nuevo. Se perdería por hoy, solo por hoy, solo por un momento, o un par de horas, quizás toda la mañana. Quería que esos labios borraran el sabor amargo a metal que sentía en su boca, los labios de Sesshomaru eran tan suaves y dulces. Eran su única solución.

Sesshomaru acepto el beso como si fuera el perdón que ella le otorgaba. Sus manos fueron a rodear su pequeña cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Debía recuperar todo el tiempo que perdió en no tocar aquella deliciosa piel. Aquel precioso cuerpo le llamaba. La deseaba como a nadie. Quería tenerla, pero ella era tan joven e inocente, no la tocaría aun, solo disfrutaría de sus labios, de sus mejillas, de su cuello, de tocar sus muslos, suaves muslos.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se fueron empujando hasta caer en el sofá que estaba a solo un par de metros, ni siquiera lo notaron, estaban tan perdidos en los labios del otro. Estaban en otro universo, donde no existía nadie más que ellos.

Una pierna de Rin se dobló dándole vía libre para que pudiera acariciar con más libertad la piel que se volvía de gallina con el tacto tan cuidadoso de los dedos de Sesshomaru. Él sabía que debía detenerse, estaba precipitando las cosas de nuevo, otra vez estaba cometiendo el mismo error, pero no podía hacerlo, solo quería sentirla un poco más, solo un poco.

Nadie escucho cuando Rin dejo salir un gemido, nadie se detuvo cuando sus manos pequeñas se atrevieron a tocar la espalda, el estómago de Sesshomaru debajo de la ropa y nadie siquiera noto que las manos masculinas estaban recorriendo una piel muy sensible, estaban muy cerca de una porción de piel tan íntima de ella. Era como si sus manos actuaran sin consultárselo a la razón de ambos, de hecho, los dos se olvidaron de pensar, aquello era como una droga, se sentía delicioso las caricias que las manos regalaban al cuerpo del otro y solo querían más. Debían recuperar el tiempo que perdieron cuando podían arañar y apretar la blanca piel de cualquiera de los dos.

Un cosquilleo nació en el bajo vientre de Rin, era como un nudo que quería desatar, un estremecimiento que recorría las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo y ella quería que él la acariciara allí. Tomo una mano que estaba perdida bajo su falda y la llevo a su centro con la clara invitación de hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Sesshomaru de verdad quería detenerse, tenía que hacerlo, podría cometer una locura de lo contrario. Sin embargo, el sabor tan adictivo de la piel del cuello de Rin lo distraía, los gemidos que escapaban de su boca lo distraían, y aquella piel humedad que sentía en sus dedos lo tenían totalmente perdido. Su intención era detenerse pero su voluntad se esfumo en aquella mano de delicados dedos que recorrieron su miembro sobre su pantalón. Que atrevida. Hiso que un gruñido se le escapara.

Recordó una historia de demonios que gruñían con filosos colmillos adornando su boca, ahora mismo, se sentía como un demonio a punto de robarle su más preciada virtud a tan ingenua, pura y limpia joven. Debía detenerse. Tenía que parar todo.

Dejo de besar su cuello y volvió a probar sus labios tan dulces.

Disfrutaría de esto un poco más, luego se detendría.

Rin intentaba gemir con sus labios atrapados, con el calor del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo y con el toque que le proporcionaban los dedos de Sesshomaru a su intimidad. Él recorría su vulva con la misma ansia que bebía de sus labios y mezclaba sus salivas. Que delicia. Esto era la gloria.

Él se separó solo un poco para deshacerse de su camiseta, el calor le quemaba. Podía gozar mucho mejor de las manos de ella que se aferraban a su espalda, que acariciaban su cintura, que se dedicaban a desprender su cinturón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No la dejaría ir más allá. Debía detenerla.

Sesshomaru sintió como las manos de Rin hicieron contacto físico con su miembro y perdió la poca cordura que quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Las manos de ella lo apretaron de forma casi fuerte, sintiendo la delicada y tersa piel de aquello que desconocía.

Rin casi no podía respirar, todo era nuevo y diferente, pero quería saber que se sentía ser parte de otra persona. Quería tenerlo dentro de ella.

Su falda estaba en su cintura, no se molestó en quitársela, solo hiso su ropa interior a un lado y logro que las intimidades de ambos se tocaran. Los dos gimieron al contacto, los dos estaban con los ojos dilatados de placer, los dos ya no recordaban nada más.

Sesshomaru se movió sobre ella haciendo que se mojara en la humedad que la intimidad de ella producía, pero fue como si su cuerpo lo hiciera sin consultárselo, actuaba guiado por el deseo de satisfacer su placer.

Rin se abrazó a su cintura y gimió en su oído, eso fue tan erótico. Se movió con el cuerpo de él y las sensaciones aumentaron. Pero quería más. Llevo una mano al miembro de él para hacer que tocara su centro, él se movió involuntariamente y noto que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su Rin, sintió placer cuando resbalo dentro de ella con tanta facilidad como si encajaran como dos piezas de puzle. La miro a los ojos pero ella los tenia ocultos, vio dolor en su ceño fruncido, y placer en sus labios abiertos. Ella mostro sus ojos grises y se vieron dilatados de placer. Sesshomaru junto sus frentes y movió sus caderas.

-¿Estas bien?-su vos se escuchaba ronca.

Ella araño su espalda antes de hablar, tenía que sostenerse de algo cada vez que él arremetía contra su cuerpo.

-Si. ¿Y tú?

Sesshomaru se vio semidesnudo sobre ella, que tenía la falda arrollada en su cintura, en el sofá de un departamento que nunca antes había visitado, se vio sintiendo tanto, tanto placer que era provocado solo por ella. La estaba tomando, estaba poseyendo su cuerpo. Era suya.

-En la gloria.

Se sostuvo del muslo de ella, atrapo su largo cabello en la otra mano, apretó sus labios fuertemente sobre los rosados e inflamados labios femeninos y se dispuso a gozar, satisfacer, darle y darse mucho placer.

Al parecer, no había sido tan malo estar tanto tiempo separado de ella. Ahora podía decir con toda vehemencia que ella le pertenecía solo a él. Ahora si era SU Rin.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-o-

De mi más preciada inspiración para ustedes.

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Adicción

Los celos eran productos del conocido sentimiento de posesión, y la posesión era un aspecto muy importante en la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho. Él había sido posesivo desde antes del primer momento en que le regalaron un juguete y otros niños intentaban arrebatárselo. Se comportaba de un modo celoso con su madre, luego con sus pertenencias, y al conocer a su hermano menor, descubrió que su padre había dejado de ser de su exclusividad y aquello le había impactado bastante.

De todas sus posesiones, la que más valoraba y a la que más se aferraba con la intención de no soltarla jamás, era su esposa Rin. Él la sentía tan suya y la celaba como tal. Los hombres que se acercaban a ella estaban contados. Eran infames buitres que no querían más que aprovecharse de la dulzura e invulnerabilidad de su Rin.

Sesshomaru no era tonto, sabía quiénes eran personas confiables a los que podía permitir que se acercaran a Rin porque ella no les interesaba como mujer o porque no se atreverían jamás a imaginar, siquiera, que ella podría ser de ellos, no se atreverían porque conocen el carácter suyo, no les perdonaría que cometieran tal osadía, los haría pagar con creces y se desharía de ellos con tanta facilidad.

De los hombres que Rin apreciaba, Shippo era el que más detestaba y el que más fastidiaba su perfecta vida con ella. No lo fastidiaba con intención, lo hacía con sus acciones, su presencia, su modo de observar a la joven y el brillo que nacía en sus ojos cuando ella le sonreía.

Shippo era el único hombre del que Sesshomaru no podía deshacerse, y era el que más peligraba su relación de esposos. Ese joven amaba a su esposa y era tan evidente que solo la inocencia de Rin evitaba que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le acontecía a su amigo. No podía deshacerse de él porque era un hombre que se comportaba muy amable con todos, adoraba a su mejor amiga como a nadie y la respetaba como respetaba su matrimonio. Sin embargo, peligraba su relación porque era alguien que su esposa apreciaba, lo que lo hacía más riesgoso era que él no tenía malas intenciones, no era malo, no se interponía en su vida con deseos de irrumpir en su familia, no quería causarle daño a ella porque sabía perfectamente que ella solo podía amar a alguien. Sesshomaru daba gracias, todos los días, a todos los dioses que pudieran existir, por ser el único privilegiado en recibir la atención de Rin, el único que ella podía amar y querer que estuviera en su vida por siempre.

Aunque, algunos fueran amigos fieles y confiables, él no dejaría jamás de sentir ese nudo con sabor amargo en la boca del estómago, cada vez que sabía de alguna compañía masculina junto a su esposa. Era como violar una restricción de acercamiento, como invadir su propiedad privada, como si le robaran a la fuerza, la valiosa atención de Rin. Además, hoy no tenía ningún deseo de dejarla sola con quien ocasionara el primer momento de discordia entre ambos.

A veces, pensaba que se comportaba de un modo inmaduro, incomprendido, pero todo se trataba de una fuerza mayor a su voluntad, una fuerza extraña que lo atraía a ella, lo obligaba a ser como era, él no podía evitarlo, si pudiera, se hubiese ahorrado bastantes dolores de cabeza, bastantes momentos incomodos, aunque, no podía quejarse mucho de las reconciliaciones, esos momentos no los borraría jamás aunque le ofrecieran quitarse esas pesadillas que lo atosigan, pesadillas de celos y de buitres.

Cerro los ojos por un momento y olvido lo que pensaba, respiro hondo y se relajó para no perder la paciencia ante ese lento recorrido de tránsito. Maldito tránsito. Evitaba que estuviera ya en su departamento, evitaba que ahora mismo tuviera a una mujer en sus brazos, evitaba que la pudiera retener en su cuerpo, arrastrarla a su habitación, echarla en la cama, apoyar su piel sobre la de ella y hundirse en su centro. Un suspiro se le atravesó y apretó fuerte los puños al imaginar tal acto de hambre carnal, un hambre carnal que era acompañado de tantas sensaciones, estas que variaban en volúmenes e intensidad cada vez que le hacia el amor.

Hacer el amor con Rin no era lo mismo que tener sexo con cualquier otra mujer, la sola mención de los nombres lo dice. Sexo era un acto carnal sin más intenciones que placer físico, era quedar vacío en la nada al finalizar de complacerse.

Hacer el amor era un acto mucho más complejo, lleno de sensaciones, excitación, deseo, placer, gozo, hambre del otro, contenían tantas palabras ese nombre. Cuando él hacia el amor con Rin, no quería solo complacerse, quería satisfacerla a ella, hacer que ella disfrutara tanto, lo recordara luego y volviera para que le hiciera el amor de nuevo. La mejor escena era que ella llegara al orgasmo llevándolo a la perdición, derramarse dentro de su vientre mientras gemía abrazado a su cuerpo era marcarla y marcarlo ella a él. Otro suspiro lo ataco. La paciencia se escapaba de su alcance cuando apenas faltaban dos cuadras para llegar donde ella.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a la recepcionista, era la misma de todos los días, el mismo rostro que se sonrojaba al verlo pasar en las mañanas, igual que la de la tarde. Ilusas. Como podría él perder el tiempo con alguna de ellas. Estaba más concentrado en perder su valioso tiempo con su esposa. Esa pérdida de tiempo, le daría muchos beneficios.

Ingreso despacio a la sala, intento respirar con normalidad y desahogar su agotamiento, dejo pasar los minutos lentos, no quería descubrir que ella no estaba en la casa y decepcionarse al saber que debía esperarla.

Se quitó el saco, lo arrojo al sofá, dejo sus llaves sobre la mesita del centro, abandono su teléfono en la sala, algo le decía que debía apagar ese molesto aparato por el resto del día presente. Una vez que se quedara sin más motivos para retrasar el momento, se decidió a dar los pasos que le separaba de su habitación donde ella debía estar.

Se acercó a la puerta sin intentar abrirla, se quedó en silencio para poder captar algún sonido, lo hizo. Muy despacio podía oírse la calmada respiración de alguien. Fue como si todo el aire volviera a sus pulmones y su corazón se agitara de nuevo. Ella estaba ahí. El solo imaginarlo hiso que le picaran las manos, las mismas traviesas manos que estaban desesperadas por tocar una porción de piel.

Empujo la puerta sin hacer ruido, la observo dormida en la cama de ambos, dándole la espalda, el cabello desparramado en la almohada de él, una vez más había ocupado su lugar, no se podía quejar, eso hacía que sintiera el aroma de ella cuando caía a los brazos de Morfeo. Vestía un trasparente vestido corto de tirantes que usaba de camisón, ella quería enloquecerlo hasta en sueños, todo lo planificaba, desde su modo de vestir hasta las mentiras inventadas para atraerlo a ella. Seguramente se había cansado de esperarlo y se quedó dormida. Aquello era mucho más conveniente para él, la tenía a su completa merced. Se relamió los labios al pensar en lo último, entonces se tomó su tiempo para planificar que le aria a ese delicado cuerpo que le pertenecía.

Mientras se acercaba despacio a la cama se quitaba su ropa de vestir, primero su molesta camisa blanca, luego el cinturón, se quitó los zapatos con los mismos pies, desprendió su pantalón y se quitó de encima, también, el bóxer. Respiraba ya con el corazón acelerado cuando se subió a la cama detrás de Rin intentando no despertarla, se tomó su tiempo para admirarla, para acariciarla con los ojos sin necesidad de tocarla, aun.

Su atención estaba puesta en los labios rojos de ella, luego bajo a su cuello, se centró en su pecho y se desvió a sus caderas, admiro esa pequeña cintura que no había cambiado mucho desde que la conociese y se mantenía con la misma estreches, dentro de la misma, que lograba enloquecerlo hasta hacer que perdiera la cordura por completo. Esas largas piernas se veían preciosas, perfectas para rodear su cintura y sostenerse de él mientras hacía que ella se retorciera bajo su cuerpo. Apretó las sabanas para evitar tocarla de forma apresurada ocasionando su despertar. Hoy quería ser el que tuviera el completo y absoluto control de la situación, deseaba olvidar por un momento que ella lo hechizaría con su cuerpo ni bien despertara y lo convertiría en su esclavo como había ocurrido una hora y media atrás.

Trataba de respirar despacio sin ocasionar sonido alguno, intentaba calmar esa necesidad de ella que crecía cada vez que la tenía cerca, el solo hecho de verla encendía en él un inmenso deseo de abrazarla hasta fundirla con su cuerpo, estaba obsesionado con ella. Imaginaba que esto no debía ser sano, pero con el paso del tiempo esa sensación había alcanzado escalas inmensas y cada vez era mucho más difícil alejarse de ella, por eso le había pedido que se casaran, no se le había ocurrido otra idea mejor para mantenerla a su lado. Si realmente esto fuera amor, él moriría de amor por ella. Pero no podía tratarse solo de eso, también era una serie de emociones que lo impulsaban a ella, era deseo, lujuria, adicción, una adicción que ella misma alimentaba cada día al darle la libertad de estar con ella, ella era su droga.

Con toda la suavidad, de la que fue capaz, deposito su mano izquierda sobre la cintura femenina, la deslizo, de la misma manera, hasta la cadera. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios. La movió despacio hasta el muslo de piel lisa. Rin movió su brazo izquierdo a un lado dejando al descubierto sus llenos senos, solo la cubría esa traslucida tela de vestido, y Sesshomaru mordió su labio inferior para calmar su ansiedad.

Abarco el muslo con la palma de su mano, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de todo lo que podía alcanzar, estaba concentrado en analizar el modo en que reaccionaba la piel a su tacto, vio como esta se volvía de gallina y debió observar el rostro de su esposa para comprobar que no había despertado.

Con extremo cuidado tomo el límite del vestido, lo levanto lentamente hasta la sensual cadera, lo dejo doblado para que no estorbara en su tarea.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto. Cuando tenía la oportunidad, él la despertaba besando cada pedazo de piel al descubierto antes de adentrarse en su intimidad, pero hoy quería poseerla antes de que ella volviera de sus sueños y lo dominara invirtiendo, así, el mando de la situación.

Sus dedos traviesos recorrieron la finura de las nalgas de Rin, los arrastro hasta sus muslos, los interno entre ellos, dejando que acariciaran la delicadeza de los labios más íntimos de ella. Casi se ahoga con su propia lengua, se la mordió para no gemir.

La suavidad de los labios femeninos no se comparaba con la tersura del clítoris que se escondía entre ellos, movió sus dedos de forma suave y lenta. Estaba sintiendo que la temperatura del lugar se elevaba, o solo podría tratarse de su cuerpo. Entreabrió los pliegues con sus dedos sin verlo y se tropezó con la caliente humedad que lo sorprendió en demasía. Ella estaba caliente, debía estar soñando algo muy interesante, ahora él se encargaría de volver ese sueño realidad.

Recorrió la vulva por completo y se estancó en el clítoris, observo como el pecho de Rin se agito al apretar ese manojo de nervios entre sus dedos, se movió sobre él y ella se removió inquieta, lo hiso vibrar entre sus dedos y ella dejo escapar un pequeño quejido de sus rosados labios entreabiertos. La respiración de Rin se volvió rápida, apretaba sus manos en puños como buscando de que sostenerse, soltaba bajos quejidos de placer, o tortura.

Sesshomaru estaba disfrutando de su más que interesante tarea, aumentaba su fascinación el verla así de desprotegida, pequeña, a su merced. Solo para él.

Volvió sus dedos al centro de Rin y hundió dos de ellos en el cuerpo de su esposa, la sentía suave, apretada, estrecha y caliente, como si quisiera absorber sus dedos. Quería, ya, reemplazar sus dedos por otra parte de su cuerpo. En este punto, se encontraba con los ojos brillantes, la temperatura muy elevada, su cuerpo ardía, tenía los labios entreabiertos para facilitar un poco la tarea de respirar, sin mencionar que, no había notado, lo duro que estaba.

Espero un poco más para retirar sus dedos del interior de ella, los movió como penetrándola, los doblo en su interior ocasionando que, esta vez, el gemido se oyera más fuerte y Rin apretara fuerte sus muslos. Despacio retiro su mano de entre sus muslos, se acomodó pegando más su cuerpo a la espalda de ella, paso el brazo derecho bajo el cuerpo femenino para adentrarla en el escote y atrapar el seno izquierdo mientras con la mano libre, ubicaba su miembro en la entrada del centro de Rin, separaba un poco sus muslos para poder lograr que ambos sexos se rosaran, escondió su rostro en el níveo cuello para ahogar las ganas de cometer un arrebato y embestirla de manera brutal. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, empujo dentro de ella hasta sentir que la mitad de su miembro era acogido por la caliente vulva, una vez liberada de tareas, su mano izquierda se abrazó al cuerpo a su lado, recorrió su estómago hasta hallar la orilla de la tela y poder apretar en su mano el otro seno libre, acerco su rostro al oído de ella y gruño cuando, al fin, pudo enterrarse por completo en su cuerpo, se sintió delirar cuando las paredes interiores se abrieron a su paso y lo oprimieron en la caliente sensación de placer. Era perfecta.

Rin gimió de gusto y se aqueo contra el pesado cuerpo que sentía a su espalda. Se sentía presa de unas redes, sentía un deleite dolor que era ocasionado por una intromisión en su cuerpo, sentía su mente perdida y su razón se mareo al ver dar vueltas su mundo. Apretó los parpados, movió una mano tanteando su alrededor entretanto la otra se sostenía de su almohada, percibió el calor que desprendía aquella piel pegada a su cuerpo, casi no podía respirar, de nuevo, sintió como algo se movía dentro de su vientre para salir hasta la mitad y volver a hundirse en su centro muy lentamente acariciando la sensible piel de las paredes de su interior. Atrapo retazos de un largo cabello entre sus dedos y, por instinto, dejo escapar un nombre escondido en un atrevido gemido.

-Sesshomaru.

El aludido la observaba y sentía como se retorcía, se arqueaba contra su pecho, pero no ceso en su tarea de sucumbir al deseo de la dulce tortura que era introducir un pedazo de su carne dentro de otro cuerpo. Volvió a mecer sus caderas chocando contra las de ella. Delicioso. Imagino que no existirá un placer mayor. Sentía cosquillas en su bajo vientre y escalofríos en su cuerpo, las manos que apretaban los senos le quemaban. Una sensación de electricidad ascendía hasta su pecho y hacia que su corazón latiera a una velocidad límite, como si estuviera a punto de explotar. No sería tan malo morir de este modo.

La delicada mano de Rin se encontraba inquieta, como pudo se anclo a su espalda clavándole las uñas cual colmillos, Sesshomaru gimió con los parpados cerrados, los sentía pesados, dejo que ella sintiera su agitación en su oído y acerco sus labios a la piel perfecta de la nuca, lo beso, absorbió y marco. Rin arrastro sus dedos sobre la espalda de su amante ocasionando que él mordiera su cuello. Quería marcarla para que todos fueran conscientes de que ella tenía un dueño.

Un grito se le escapó al mezclarse en su cuerpo placer y dolor. Una combinación que le produjo adrenalina y fue inyectada en sus venas. Los gemidos se acumulaban en su garganta, no podía armar una frase coherente. Cada vez que él arremetía contra su cuerpo, ella se sentía más desorientada, estaba perdiendo la noción de todo. El mismo efecto que provocaba en cada ocasión sexual. Porque tendría tanto poder sobre ella.

Las acciones se volvieron más aceleradas, más intensas, más fuertes y brutales. Sesshomaru hacia un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el control de su deseo pero la tarea era, en demasía, difícil. Abrió los ojos para ver como Rin tenia los parpados apretados muy fuertes y los labios separados emitiendo sonidos suaves y fuertes, calientes expresiones de placer. Movió sus manos para sentir la suavidad de lo que tenía atrapado en ellos, la respuesta fue el movimiento del cuerpo bajo su control, las caderas femeninas se movieron para encontrar más contacto y más fricción de ambos cuerpos.

Sesshomaru fue consciente de que estaba perdiendo la cabeza cuando su miembro fue oprimido con más insistencia por las convulsiones del interior de Rin, movió una mano liberando un seno para dirigirla al bajo vientre de ella, acaricio su monte de venus y enterró sus dedos entre sus labios para tocar ese pequeño botón que podía hacer que ella explotara de pasión. Ni bien hubiese tocado su punto más sensible ella se retorció como si estuviera cayendo a un precipicio, su precipicio privado. Sus manos se volvieron puños, arrastro las sabanas, marco la blanca piel de Sesshomaru y él no se detuvo de causar más fricción cerca de donde se unían los cuerpos. Ella perdía la cabeza con la más clara certeza de que hoy había sido tomada como un cuerpo que debía recibir placer, no imaginaba que estaba en lo correcto. Hoy Sesshomaru había decidido hacer que ella sintiera la perdición de su mente como lo sentía él cuando ella se posesionaba de su cuerpo. Deseaba hacer que jamás volviera a quejarse de estar sedienta de sexo y, sobretodo, no volver a provocarlo usando palabras falsas y amigos imaginarios. Ahora ella sabría lo más que celoso que podía ser y como podía reaccionar a ella.

El calor entre sus cuerpos era insoportable pero la dulce sensación que nacía en los sexos de ambos era delirante, sublime. Él volvió el movimiento de sus caderas una acción automática, dentro y fuera una, otra y otra vez. También sentía sus dedos húmedos y el clítoris de Rin se notaba hinchado, seguramente rojo por el trato que estaba recibiendo, debía saber suave en su lengua esa piel tan receptiva. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo que se arqueaba contra el suyo, atrapo el pezón del seno que aún mantenía preso, lo estiro y pellizco para volverlo a acariciar con dulzura. Acelero el movimiento de sus dedos en la entrepierna, se abrazó al cuerpo femenino, sintió su miembro ser prácticamente succionado por las paredes de la vagina de su esposa, era exquisito, una dulce tortura, y escondió su rostro, los gemidos en el cuello de ella mientras continuaba penetrándola ahora de forma más calmada para evitar terminar cuando ella estaba derramándose a su alrededor. No quería, no debía acabar tan pronto. Continuaría alimentándose de ella.

Rin se perdió de este mundo por unos largos minutos, cortesía de su esposo, amaba a ese hombre por lograr hacer que sintiera placeres inigualables. Se quedó tendida con el cuerpo blando, se sentía colgar de un hilo. La respiración acelerada y los ojos cerrados, húmedos, al parecer, habían derramado lágrimas. Aun no podía percibir muy bien su alrededor pero era consciente de que unos pequeños gemidos se le escapaban de los labios, o eran fuertes y ella los escuchaba lejos a causa de no volver del todo a la tierra. También fue percibiendo como sus piernas temblaban y su interior vibraba, muy húmedo y caliente. Y también vacío. Había sido más que de su gusto el despertar con su sueño volviéndose realidad, con unas manos abrazándola y un cuerpo caliente dentro de ella. Sesshomaru podía volver todos sus sueños realidad y sus deseos fantasías sabrosas.

Apenas volvía a respirar con normalidad, y su percepción de su alrededor se volvía más acertada cuando fue consciente de que unas manos se depositaban en sus caderas, la acariciaban lento primero, como reconociendo el terreno, posicionando en su cintura la movieron de su lugar, ella aun aturdida no pudo protestar mucho. Esas manos inquietas y calientes la posicionaron sobre sus rodillas. Rin, con los ojos cerrados por miedo a sentir un mareo, se acomodó sobre sus brazos pero las manos ajenas no la dejaron tranquila. ¿Qué buscaba ese hombre? Podría morirse de placer si continuaba tocándola. Sonrió inconscientemente al pensar aquello.

La espalda se Rin se sentía tensa, le dolió cuando las manos masculinas acariciaron la misma, recorrieron de forma tortuosa la línea de su columna, movió la tela del vestido, llegaron al final y rodearon su cintura hasta encontrar su estómago, bajaron a su plano vientre, rodearon su ombligo, bajaron más y se acercaron al límite de su monte de venus. Su pecho se agito en anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero no ocurrió lo que imaginaba, las manos volvieron a subir, llegaron a sus senos, los tomaron abarcando toda su extensión para comprobar que casi se le salían de las manos, consecuencia de tener una talla grande, pero tentadora. Trago grueso cuando una mano se alejó desapareciendo el contacto de su piel mientras la otra volvía a su vientre. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando su interior se abrió de improviso recibiendo el miembro de Sesshomaru de una sola estocada produciéndole un gemido sorpresivo.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo quieto mientras ella se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo. Su apretada vulva se había estirado como si él fuera parte de su completa anatomía. Un suspiro fue lanzado cuando él estiro su estómago sobre su espalda tocando su vientre con sus brazos enredándose en él. Ella gimió bajito cuando los labios de él se posicionaron sobre su lóbulo izquierdo para morderlo. Ese era su juego favorito, con esa técnica siempre lo convencía de satisfacer todos sus antojos.

Sintió un giro a su alrededor cuando, de repente, su cuerpo fue incorporado atraído por las redes de los brazos de Sesshomaru. La dejo apoyada sobre sus rodillas mientras aun sentía una intromisión en su centro, el incorporarla de ese modo hiso que una nueva sensación naciera ocasionada por el cambio de ángulo de penetración, pero era, aun, delicioso. Quizás, jamás dejaría de serlo.

Su cuerpo se quedó sostenido por los brazos de aquel hombre, uno se encontraba rodeando su estómago, justo debajo de sus senos, mientras la mano izquierda sostenía su rostro para darse un mejor acceso al terso cuello que besaba, en el mismo lugar donde la había mordido, una marca de dientes ya se podía apreciar, eso era lo único que lamentaba de todo lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo, no porque le disgustara, sino porque él mismo se arrepentiría, luego, de haberlo hecho.

Despacio, con paciencia, él fue moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo. Se movió un par de centímetros para salir solo hasta el límite del sexo femenino y, de forma rápida, se volvió a introducir dentro. Un gemido. Volvió a salir pero esta vez de manera más suave y, suavemente se introdujo en su cuerpo.

Rin hecho la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro derecho de Sesshomaru, dándole total libertad de hacer con su persona lo que quisiese. Estaba embriagada de él, intoxicada, perdida.

Sesshomaru disfrutaba de la más placentera escena y el más exquisito manjar. Verla así de entregada no tenía precio ni comparación.

Continúo moviendo su cuerpo de manera suave. Casi había terminado en el anterior orgasmo de ella y ahora quería volver a evitar aquella sensación que lo llevaba al borde de la razón, donde no sabía cómo salir luego de llegar con la mente absolutamente desorientada.

Sus manos se sentían traviesas e inquietas y sus labios se habían adueñado de la tersura del cuello de Rin. Quería recompensar el dolor que le había producido al morderla cuando había perdido el control, porque él se encontraba perdido pero, aun así, había oído el grito de ella.

La acariciaba suavemente con sus labios, tocaba puntos sensibles de placer en cada embestida. Estaba tan resbaladiza y caliente. El ambiente perfecto era el interior de su mujer. Viviría eternamente unido a ella si pudiera. Si solo no existiera el alrededor, las demás personas y la rutina de su trabajo.

Volvió a centrarse en ella cuando la oyó suspirar. Estaba perfecta con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos. Esa tela le quedaba atrevida enredada en su cuerpo pero estorbaba en el completo tacto de sus pieles. Separo la espalda de ella de su pecho y atreviéndose a más, rompió la tela de un vestido que ella adoraba, se enfrentaría a su molestia luego, ahora lo más importante era tenerla por completo al desnudo y poder provocar que las pieles pudieran tocarse sin obstáculo.

El plano vientre bajo su mano se percibía tan sensual, le atraía mucho esa parte del cuerpo de Rin porque estaba justo dentro de esa piel. Tomo una mano que se sostenía de su brazo, la llevo al vientre y la apretó bajo su mano.

-¿Me sientes?-susurro en su oído provocando en ella un suave gemido de gusto.

Rin no respondió pero, casi enseguida se vio con el rostro girado y sus labios atrapados entre otros, lisos y perfectos.

Estar desnuda en su cama, arrodillada con ese par de brazos atrapando su cuerpo, el de Sesshomaru detrás de ella y sus labios siendo succionados por los de él era una imagen más que exquisita, sensual y excitante. Sus brazos eran redes que la mantenían atrapada, sujeta de por vida, ella no se quejaría jamás de estar en esa posición por la eternidad.

Los deslizamientos dentro del cuerpo entre sus brazos lo estaban desquiciando, ella lo estaba quemando, cada parte de su cuerpo se veía tensa y todas las sensaciones se localizaban en donde se movía su miembro penetrando el interior de Rin.

La mano de Rin se quedó quieta en su vientre, en cambio, él bajo su mano sobre esa zona prohibida de cualquier cuerpo, la deslizo hasta la porción de piel más sensible y la volvió a hundir en los labios femeninos.

Rin lo observo hacer y deshacer en su cuerpo, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con los labios entreabiertos. Otra vez las sensaciones aumentaban en intensidad, de nuevo sentía un nudo oprimirse en su vientre, este se contraía en cada embestida.

Sesshomaru no podía hacer más que mover sus dedos más abajo del vientre de Rin, abrazaba su cuerpo sujetándolo desde su cuello, dejaba escapar los gemidos en el oído de ella.

Rin fue perdiéndose de apoco en esas sensaciones que ya conocía, primero se le cerraron los ojos, los labios se abrieron dejando salir sonidos sensuales, y los gemidos de Sesshomaru solo ayudaban a que aumentara su placer. Se sujetó de los brazos que la rodeaban, una mano sobre la otra. Sintió su interior convulsionarse, gimió y se dejó ir.

En el instante de perdición de ella, Sesshomaru se dejó arrastrar al abismo que era dejarse derramar dentro del vientre ajeno, por ese motivo le atraía, porque era allí donde dejaba parte de su esencia, donde la llenaba y la marcaba como suya haciéndola parte de su cuerpo también.

Rin sintió como caía en un sueño fortalecedor y agradeció el tacto de la piel de Sesshomaru sobre su espalda, aquello era más relajante de ese modo, solo él podía hacerla ingresar a un estado de éxtasis de placer drogándola con su propio cuerpo. Él era su marca de éxtasis personal.

Él se quedó tendido sobre el cuerpo femenino respirando agitadamente, chocando su rostro con la suave espalda, depositando besos húmedos en la piel cerca de la nuca. Escucho como la respiración de ella se iba calmando hasta llegar al punto de quedarse dormida, suspiro relajado al verla, giro quedándose de costado atrapando el cuerpo entre sus brazos sin permitir que la unión de ambos se rompiera. Ahora si podría soñar lo mismo que ella soñaba cuando había llegado, solo que este sueño era real. Beso el cuello una vez más antes de cerrar los ojos y apretarla más en el abrazo.

-o-

Lo dedico a todas, en especial a quien quería "lemón mucho más lemón"

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sensaciones**_

Despertó en la oscuridad de su habitación. La noche había cubierto la ciudad hacia solo un par de horas, y ellos no se habían interesado en encender las luces que estaban apagadas cuando el sol les daba perfecta visibilidad a través del cristal de los ventanales.

Se extrañó al no sentir bajo sus dedos el tacto de la piel del vientre de su esposa. Se disgustó al descubrirse solo en su cama. No podía verlo pero sus manos buscaron a tientas y no hallaron la tibieza del cuerpo que, estaba seguro, mantenía preso entre sus brazos cuando se quedó plácidamente dormido. Observo de un lado a otro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama de ambos. Vislumbro luz desde la habitación del baño, esta se filtraba bajo la puerta, como su espacio se encontraba a oscuras, no le resulto difícil verlo.

"Esa mujer".

Su ceño se frunció al imaginar que ella estaría duchándose para quitarse el sudor de su cuerpo y despertar al mundo arruinando el momento íntimo de los dos.

Sus manos diestras encendieron la lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de la almohada de Rin. No le importo vestirse, tal vez podría acompañar a su esposa en la ducha. Desnudo, se acercó a la puerta del baño, la abrió solo para quedarse estático como una roca. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inerte, agitado, al contemplar una de las escenas que consideraría una de las más grotescas, una real pesadilla.

Allí, ante él, su esposa, su preciada Rin se encontraba arrodillada cubierta apenas por una camisa suya, en el frio mármol que ahora, le parecía, había enfriado por completo la habitación. Ella estaba encorvada, una mano que se sostenía del borde del lavamanos evitaba que su cuerpo cayera mientras otra se apretaba sobre su pecho como si tratara de calmar sus deseos de respirar con normalidad. Estaba sufriendo.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sesshomaru. El ver semejante escena era ver cumplirse un temor oscuro que mantenía encerrado en lo más profundo de su mente. Un frio atroz lo mantuvo inmóvil, no podía reaccionar, era como estar atrapado en un sueño gris y amargo, como si le quitaran la voluntad. Sin embargo, ella lo observo con los ojos vidriosos llenos de pánico y fue como una descarga eléctrica que lo despertó a tiempo para responder ese pedido de auxilio. De inmediato, se acercó a ella, la tomo entre sus brazos y la aproximo a su cuerpo. Se acercó a su oído para hablarle bajito.

-Mi amor, cálmate-pero ella parecía no oírle.-Dime que te duele.

Ella solo se sujetaba del cuello, intentaba decirle palabras con los ojos grises que lo miraban pidiendo que la ayudaran. Él la llevo a su cuarto, la deposito sobre la cama y siguió hablándole mientras buscaba desesperado sus prendas de vestir.

-Rin mantente despierta, escucha mi vos preciosa.

Encontró un pantalón blanco de una tela que no le importo en lo absoluto saber, ahora buscaba una camiseta. Cualquiera, aunque sea la más horrenda.

Rin vio su alrededor girar y volverse borroso, oía la vos de su esposo lejos y cada vez más despacio, sus fuerzas se perdían y ya no fue consiente de cómo se desmayaba sobre su cama donde minutos atrás dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Sesshomaru apenas terminaba de colocarse una camiseta blanca y vieja cuando la vio caer de costado sobre las sabanas desarregladas, se acercó a ella desesperado.

-Mierda. ¡Rin! ¡Preciosa!-La tomo del rostro intentando calmarse él también, pero eso podría ser una tarea más difícil que la de antes.

Se apresuró a colocarse los zapatos entretanto no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Su paciencia pendía de un hilo, un zapato le resulto difícil de colocar y se le antojo arrojarlo contra la pared, pero respiro hondo tratando de centrarse en lo primordial. Se colocó el zapato, tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos. En el ascensor su espera fue eterna. La miraba, la acercaba a su rostro, aspiraba el dulce aroma de su cabello. Quería aspirar todo de ella. Quería comprender lo que sucedía. Quería que ella despertara y lo mirara con esos ojos grises de gato que tanto adoraba. Todo lo que quedaba entre ellos dos no podía culminar en esta imagen donde él, lleno pánico, la llevaba a un hospital.

Su coche estaba cerca del ascensor que daba al estacionamiento. Con demasiada rapidez, abrió la puerta del copiloto para acomodar el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Corrió a su lugar, no se molestó en abrochar su cinturón aunque si él de su esposa. Encendió el motor y marcho rumbo al hospital donde el mejor médico, que conocía, se desempeñaba como tal. A un par de cuadras de haber salido de su departamento, tomo su celular, él que había cogido a la ligera al verlo en la sala. Llamo al hospital no para pedir, para ordenar que se prepararan lo más rápido posible para atender a su mujer.

Un par de enfermeras, un médico y una camilla recibieron a Rin en el ingreso al centro médico. Sesshomaru estaciono el coche donde no debía, para estar más cerca de la entrada principal. La cargo en brazos y la deposito en la camilla. Corrió tras ellos, olvidando que debía mover el auto que se exponía a recibir una multa por incumplir reglas de tránsito. Aquello era un detalle menor al sufrimiento que le causaría el tener que esperar noticias de su preciosa mientras su poca virtud de la paciencia desaparecía en el reloj que se mostraba lento en cada segundo recorrido, este se encontraba en la sala de esperas, ante él, donde lo habían obligado a permanecer. Ciertamente, lo habían obligado, con cuatro enfermeros y un guardia de seguridad. Debieron amenazarlo con detenerlo para que entrara en razón y comprendiera que ese suceso lo apartaría más de ese horrible lugar, no podía abandonar a su Rin en esas circunstancias.

Quizás, él debía llamar a su padre o a alguien de su familia, pero su cabeza no recordó ni por un segundo que existían otras personas que se preocupaban también por Rin. Ahora, solo importaba que él estaba allí, importaba su mera presencia, no necesitaba a nadie más para que le produjeran más preocupación y más nervios cuando él sabía perfectamente que quien estaba en esa habitación era la persona más importante de su existencia.

En ese momento, se le ocurrió que hoy quería ser egoísta. Quería pensar que Rin solo lo necesitaba a él y él a ella. Eso era más que suficiente, porque creía que nadie más podría cuidarla como él ni podría complementarla de la misma manera que ella lo hacía sentir pleno. Y hoy, que la había visto sufrir, había sentido su dolor y una sensación de muerte lo había embargado al pensar que ella podría desaparecer de su mundo.

De pronto, una enfermera que observaba un teléfono se detuvo ante él, tenía en sus manos una bandeja pulida y brillante, donde Sesshomaru pudo observar su reflejo, sintió vergüenza y pena de sí mismo.

Cuando había salido de su departamento con su esposa en brazos, ni siquiera se había tomado un mísero segundo para observar su reflejo. Su cabello se encontraba despeinado, su piel pálida y lo más increíble de todo era que sus ojos eran poseídos por un color rojo que rodeaba sus irises doradas. No lo había notado, ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que sus ojos se vieran de la misma forma. De verdad, esta había sido una situación inesperada y muy estresante. Solo eso. Una situación estresante.

Sesshomaru tendía a repetirse las ideas una y otra vez para creerlas. Como el hecho de no sentir pánico, de no tener temores y el hecho de no llorar jamás. Con seguridad, él lo creía la mayoría de las veces, a menos de que se tratara de una situación extrema donde no podía controlar sus emociones.

Su imagen se veía lamentable. Se puso de pie como si fuera un zombi, y como tal camino al baño. Allí, lavo su rostro y trato de alizar su cabello con sus propios dedos, aunque el rojo de sus ojos no se lo podría quitar nada.

Volvió a la sala de espera justo a tiempo para ver al doctor de su esposa buscándolo, cuando este lo vio de frente, fue como si su cuerpo se pusiera en alerta preparándose para cualquier noticia que debiera recibir.

El hombre de bata blanca le sonrió amable tratando de quitarle un peso a la sensación de malas noticias, pero su sonrisa no fue ni respondida ni siquiera recibida.

-Su esposa se encuentra bien señor Taisho, ya no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Aquello fue como una ofensa para el señor Taisho. Como podría calmarse cuando aún no había visto a su esposa. Ese doctor pensaba que con insulsas palabras le creería, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-Su estado se debió a un poco de estrés que le produjo un problema de presión, por eso ella se vio muy afectada. Al parecer, su esposa no descansa como debe hacerlo.

El doctor quedo impresionado al notar que la buena noticia que, pensaba, daría paz al primogénito Taisho, lo hiciera reaccionar de un modo distinto. Vio cómo su ceño se frunció y un debate mental se ocasionaba dentro de él.

Por su lado, Sesshomaru se sentía muy inconforme con la explicación que le había dado el doctor.

-Dígame Doctor-remarco la última palabra para dejar clara su posición y lo que podría hacer con ella si se le antojaba pisotear médicos de poca categoría, por suerte, este doctor era alguien de muy buen renombre y Sesshomaru estaba deseando que demostrara, en ese instante, porque era conocido como uno de los mejores médicos.- ¿Por qué un problema de presión la afectaría tanto?

Aquello dejo al doctor boquiabierto, entendiendo un poco mejor las reacciones de su cliente.

-Su esposa se lo podría explicar mejor, ella está mejor informada. Puede pasar a verla.

Como era de esperarse, siendo la esposa del gran dueño del dinero en Japón, Rin se encontraba acomodada en una habitación privada con los más altos servicios de atención.

Sesshomaru la vio más tranquila y su misma ansiedad de observarla se calmó al contemplar que ella estaba perfecta, sin cables conectados a su preciosa piel blanca. Estaba acostada bocarriba con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre.

Se la apreciaba hermosa y angelical, también podría decirse que los ojos de Sesshomaru la apreciaban de ese modo. Poseía la manía de siempre verla hermosa, aunque tuviera ese cabello despeinado, tuviera ojeras o estuviera vestida con la ropa más holgada posible. Suponía que eso hacia el amor. Puso los ojos en blancos al pensarlo. Sonaba tan cursi en su mente, una razón más para no decirlo.

Se acercó a la cama con las manos en los bolsillos y con la intención de no despertarla. Sus labios se abrieron dejando salir el aire que había retenido todo el tiempo. Una necesidad de besarla lo asalto al mirar sus labios rosados, algo secos, podría humedecerlos con los suyos propios.

Se enfadó consigo mismo al descubrirse con tales pensamientos, pero era tan difícil aplacar esa sensación de necesitarla, de tocarla para verificar con su propio tacto, que ella estaba bien.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, despacio. Sus manos se posicionaron a ambos lados de ella para evitar perder el equilibrio y caerle encima. Acerco su nariz a su bello rostro y suavemente la acaricio con la misma, recorrió su frente, sus mejillas, aspiro su dulce aroma. Desde aquel día que había visto un brillo en sus ojos fue algo más que una conexión, le ocasionaba una extraña motivación que hacia volar su imaginación y su olor lo llevaba a otra dimensión, lo mejor de todo era esa sensación que le causaba su piel. Él estaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Doblo sus brazos dejándose caer un poco sobre su cuerpo, escondió su rostro en su cuello y fue como un bálsamo a sus pesares. Quería que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y quedarse a vivir en ese lugar, esa misma posición. Una risita lo saco de su ensoñación.

Rin trato por todos los medios de no demostrar que estaba despierta pero, desde siempre, ese gesto de su marido, la caricia en su cuello con su nariz le causaba cosquillas. Quiso disimular esa risita que bailaba en sus labios pero le fue imposible. Apretó los labios fuerte al ver que la respuesta que recibía era una mirada ceñuda de él, pero al segundo siguiente estaba riéndose con tantas ganas que tuvo que cubrir su boca con las manos para bajar la voz, aunque la ceja en alto de Sesshomaru no ayudaba en nada. Le causaba tanta gracia cada vez que la observaba así.

Una enfermera, con la molestia plasmada en su rostro, abrió de pronto la puerta de la habitación, les hiso un gesto para que bajaran la voz.

Rin se sintió apenada, su esposo, en cambio, miro a la enfermera con el enojo más claro impregnado en sus perfectos ojos dorados, ella intento demostrar que no la incomodaba en lo absoluto, aun con su intento fallido, se retiró de inmediato.

-Pobre-menciono Rin al ver la reacción de la joven, pero se le olvido al ver que la mirada enojada de su marido se volvió hacia ella.- ¿Qué sucede?

De verdad, parecía tan inocente, como si no supiera lo que sucedía. Como si ella no fuera la única culpable de todas las malas sensaciones que sufriera él desde que la había hallado en ese baño ahogándose con su propio aire.

Sesshomaru suspiro y tuvo la intención de incorporarse, pero ella lo detuvo aferrándose a sus brazos.

-No te vayas-sus voz fue bajando de decibeles.-Estas perfecto así.

Él estaba en total desacuerdo. Ella estaba perfecta así. Sin embargo, no le respondió, solo doblo sus brazos dejando caer su cuerpo por completo y acercando ambos rostros, sin cerrar nunca los ojos la beso. La beso suavemente observando como ella dejaba caer sus parpados y se permitía hacer por los labios de su esposo.

Sus labios la acariciaban de una forma suave y tierna como si quisiera reconocer, recordar el tacto de sus labios. Se le antojaba gemir ahora mismo por la sensación que le producía tener el cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, extrañamente sentía sus mejillas arder. Abrió los ojos y comprendió a que se debía.

Él la observaba mientras la besaba, parecía hacerle el amor con esos ojos que podían arder. Era excitante que succionara sus labios, mordiera su quijada y absorbiera su cuello sin dejar de espiarla jamás, como grabando en su memoria los gestos que pudiera ocasionar con esos labios mortales.

Rin apretó sus manos en la ancha espalda y gimió bajito produciendo, sin querer, que él se detuviera de improviso.

Sesshomaru se detuvo agitado, nunca se podría saciar por completo de la piel de ella. La miro con las pupilas doradas brillantes, junto sus frentes y los grises parecían brillar tanto como los suyos.

-Tú buscas desquiciarme.

Lo dijo en un suave susurro tratando de que nadie pudiera oír su voz, su mayor secreto.

-Al contrario, yo creo que tú buscas desquiciarme-ella le respondió en el mismo tono.

Los labios del peli plata se estiraron gustosos, seductores y astutos. Negó despacio con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Tú lo has planeado todo, me has hechizado con motivos-mientras pronunciaba las palabras iba acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta posicionar su rostro sobre el cálido pecho femenino como buscando que lo acunara.-Haz ocasionado que quiera hacer todo contigo. Pelear, hacer que te enojes, provocar tus sonrisas, incluso quiero ser el único que pueda provocar tus lagrimas… Eso se escuchó tan sádico.

Hubiese esperado la risita divertida de Rin pero jamás lo escucho.

Por su parte, Rin estaba conmocionada. Aquello era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que hubiese escuchado de los tentadores labios de Sesshomaru, y con miedo, a una fea reacción, respondió con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo quieto, buscando en su mente la respuesta correcta. Pensó que, si hubiese dicho alguna vez en su vida esas mismas palabras, ahora no le sería tan difícil pronunciarlas. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haberlas dicho desde un principio, cuando había descubierto que podía amarla.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, ella se tomó la libertad de enredar sus gráciles dedos en la melena blanca. Acaricio con sus yemas el cuero cabelludo para luego moverlos hasta el final de los mechones que había atrapado. Seguramente, su marido estaba disfrutando del gesto y estaba dejándose relajar por sus dedos.

Sesshomaru se acomodó en ese pequeño rincón que le pertenecía del cuerpo de su esposa y cerró los ojos luego de lanzar una pregunta al silencio.

-¿Ya lo sabias?

Rin entendió perfecto. Claro que lo sabía. Ella siempre lo supo. No podía existir una persona que la amara igual que su esposo la amaba a ella. ¿Quién no se daría cuenta de ello?

-o-

El constante y molesto sonido acompañado de la sensación de vibración del teléfono fue lo que provoco el despertar de Sesshomaru. Con el rostro crispado se incorporó un poco del lugar donde estaba, solo un poco se separó de su esposa para alcanzar su teléfono que estaba en uno de sus bolsillos.

La vibración se debía a una llamada de su padre. Siempre su padre. No sabía si su padre o su hermano era el más molesto. Corto la comunicación y se despegó un poco más de la perfecta comodidad para poder escribir un mensaje. Con extremo cuidado desenredo lo dedos de su esposa de su cabello. Al tener las pequeñas manos en las suyas, se dispuso a besar las yemas de los dedos, los mismos dedos que podrían llegar a adormecerlos como si fueran una droga.

Se puso de pie luego de depositar las manos sobre el vientre de Rin, y se alejó un par de pasos para redactar un mensaje de texto.

No le iba a decir que estaba en el hospital, no por ser egoísta sino porque, conociendo a su padre, sabía que él se aparecería allí al leer el mensaje. Escribió una mentira y lo reprendió para que dejara de molestar. Envió el texto y observo que eran las tres de la mañana. Volteo a ver a su esposa y se sentó a la orilla de la pequeña cama.

La calmada respiración de Rin se vio agitada al despertar ella en un bostezo. Paso sus dedos sobre sus parpados apretando fuerte como si de una niña se tratara, para luego alzarlas hasta sus cabellos en un intento por acomodarlos. Observo a Sesshomaru intentando adivinar que le divertía tanto que una comisura de sus labios se había estirado.

-Lamento haberte asustado-y eso borro la inminente sonrisa por completo.

El ceño fruncido de Sesshomaru se mostró al escucharla, solo quiso evitar la aflicción que podría demostrar su rostro si no lo controlaba.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Rin lo miro sorprendida, pensaba que a estas alturas él ya se hubiese enterado de su situación.

-¿No te lo dijo el doctor?

Él solo negó con la cabeza y Rin deseo asesinar al médico que le había atendido el día de hoy. Luego pensó que, quizás, solo quiso evitarse malos entendidos.

Paciencia. Paciencia. Sesshomaru la imploraba al pasar los segundos y solo ver como su esposa meditaba en silencio, se mordía el labio inferior y lo soltaba dejándolo rosado y húmedo. Concentración también necesitaba Sesshomaru.

Ella tomo una mano suya para besarla en la palma con los mismos labios rosados.

-Estoy bien.

Eso no era suficiente y lo pudo notar en el rostro inconforme de él.

-Créeme. Estamos bien. Yo estoy bien. Tu estas bien-fue diciéndolo con extremada lentitud, como midiendo sus palabras.

La mano de Sesshomaru fue depositaba en el pecho femenino para luego ir bajando empujada por la mano de Rin hasta que llegara a su vientre y la dejara quieta allí.

Ella se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Y, lo mejor de todo es que…-trago grueso.-nuestro bebé está bien.

Esta vez, la perfecta sincronización entre mantener la mente fría y el rostro inmutable, se vio rota y totalmente desequilibrada. Sesshomaru había oído pero era como si no hubiese entendido.

Ella lo dijo como si fuera la noticia más normal, más dulce y tierna, como si fuera lo más hermoso que pudiera decir. En cambio, él se quedó sin palabras, aunque las buscara no podía hallar nada coherente en su mente en ese preciso instante.

Un bebé. ¿Un bebé?

Un bebé de su hermosa Rin y suyo. Un pedazo de él y una porción de ella. Una posesión que realmente seria de los dos y que los unía por siempre. Un lazo inquebrantable. Ahora estaría con ella para siempre.

Rin comenzaba a sentirse realmente apenada al no recibir respuesta de Sesshomaru. Apenada por creer que él actuaria de forma diferente, no dulce, pero quizás mas considerado que su fría reacción de ahora. Comenzaba a creer que no querría un hijo de los dos. Pero era suyo, no podía no quererlo, no podía ser un padre que abandonara su bebé. No podría creer eso del hombre que amaba con tanto ahínco. Se resignó a dejar pasar el tiempo y quiso retirar la mano masculina de su vientre, mismo vientre donde se encontraba la creación ambos.

-¿Un bebé?

Sesshomaru la sorprendió al lanzar la pregunta y acercarse para unir su frente con la de ella, como estaban antes de quedarse dormidos.

-Un bebé de los dos.

Volvió a decir.

La observaba como si nunca la hubiese visto de verdad. Alzo sus manos para posarlas en las rosadas mejillas y acariciarlas suavemente, acaricio los labios entreabiertos que dejaban salir un tibio aire que él mismo respiraba al estar tan cerca.

-Y ambos son míos.

Y la beso de una forma ruda y suave. Ruda en las fuertes succiones que le daba al labio inferior de ella, y suave en el cuidado que se imponía para no morderlos. La beso hasta hacerle olvidar su propio nombre y gimiera el nombre de él.

-o-

Apenas había estado un día entero en el hospital cuando el doctor le había dado el alta. Ahora entendía porque Sesshomaru se había escapado antes para arreglar su departamento, o eso creía ella.

Al llegar a su hogar, con el abrazo de su marido en su espalda, un aroma floral inundo su nariz. La sala estaba repleta de rosa.

Ella sonrió impresionada mientras él, solo se dispuso a aspirar el aroma de su esposa produciéndole las mismas cosquillas que le causaba cada vez que escondía su rostro en su cuello.

En el abrazo, mantenía un brazo rodeando sus hombros y una mano se posaba quieta sobre el vientre de ella. Posesivo.

-Me encanta, mi amor-dijo ella mientras se daba vuelta en el apretado abraso para mirarlo de frente.

-Me alegro-y le regalo una sonrisa de pecado mortal, haciendo que ella se mordiera sus propios labios para evitar distraerse.

-Sabes, tengo muchas ganas de darme una ducha-él solo la escucho levantando una ceja.- ¿Me darías una mano, o las dos?

La sonrisa de Sesshomaru se amplió al comprender su propuesta, pero ella no había terminado.

-Creo que podría necesitar ayuda para ciertas actividades-estaba usando esa misma vos de inocente que lo excitaba tanto, y sus ojos se mantenían abajo como si realmente estuviera avergonzada.

Él rio fuerte y la tomo en brazos para llevarla al cuarto de baño, sin hacer caso a los gritos de ella.

-Espera, debo quitarme las sandalias.

Sesshomaru la deposito en el suelo a un lado de la ducha. Beso sus labios rápidamente antes de arrodillarse para comenzar a quitarle las sandalias. Lo hiso con cuidado para que no cayera ella y las coloco algo lejos de su circulación. Luego se incorporó un poco para quedar a la altura de las caderas de Rin. Desabrocho su cinturón, bajo el zipper de la bragueta, metió sus dedos dentro de la tela del jean para empujar hacia abajo y quitárselo de encima a las hermosas piernas que ansiaba acariciar.

Rin solo dejaba escapar suspiros de gozo que eran provocados por los dedos de Sesshomaru que recorrían el largo de sus piernas mientras le quitaba el pantalón. Ella levantó sus pies para que pudiera quitárselos por completo. Él deposito sus dedos alrededor de sus pequeños tobillos y ella tuvo miedo de caer, pues le había provocado una sensación de escalofríos que la recorrió de cuerpo entero. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru volvió a recorrer las largas piernas para alcanzar la ropa interior de Rin. Dejo que sus dedos se inmiscuyeran bajo la tela de la prenda pero no empujo, acerco sus labios para besar el muslo izquierdo, luego el derecho, subió hasta el borde de la tela y beso sus caderas, su monte de venus también fue concedido de caricias de labios que la hicieron suspirar con más ímpetu, casi dejando escapar un gemido.

Sesshomaru quería que ella sintiera tan solo un poco de la tortura que le hacía pasar cada vez que lo provocaba con sus labios, sus ojos y esa vocecita de niña inocente que no sabe nada de la perversión.

Beso su monte de venus para luego subir a su ombligo, lo beso y volvió a su vientre, la sensación que le provoco a Rin sentir los labios de su marido apretarse sobre su vientre fue más que mero placer, fue increíble, exquisito, dulce y, también, tentador.

No solo la había besado a ella sino, también, al pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Él la hiso volver a la tierra al tirar de su ropa interior y dejarla desnuda de cintura hacia abajo.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos para tocarla bajo la blusa, tomo el borde de esta y la levanto sacándosela por la cabeza.

Como era de esperarse, Rin se sonrojo al verse desnuda a plena luz del día ante los ojos ardientes de Sesshomaru. Él parecía querer comérsela enterita.

Él noto el cambio en ella y la beso para acallar sus pensamientos. Con los ojos cerrados desabrocho el sostén y lo arrojo lejos. Con cuidado de que no se cayera, la fue empujando hasta estar los dos bajo la ducha. Sin que ella lo viera venir, encendió la misma y se vieron agitados al recibir un chorro de agua fría.

Ella lo observo enfadada al principio.

-Tú aun estas vestido-comento.

Él solo abrió los brazos.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rin fue deshaciéndose de la ropa de Sesshomaru arrojándola a algún lugar del baño que no era de su incumbencia saber, estaba más concentrada en besar cada porción de piel del cuerpo de adonis que iba descubriendo. Dejo marcas en un brazo, un lado del cuello, ambos hombros y se lanzó a los labios masculinos para beber de ellos como si fueran agua de algún manantial.

Sesshomaru la apretó contra su cuerpo y la pared fría del más caro mosaico. La alzo en volandas provocando que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas y se adentró en su cuerpo de la forma más suave que le fue posible. Succiono sus labios fuertemente mientras se movía dentro de ella lento pero firme.

Esta vez, hacer el amor con Rin se sentía diferente, porque sabía que algo más se había formado entre los dos y continuaba formándose en cada beso, cada caricia, gemido y embestida al pequeño cuerpo.

Esta vez, Sesshomaru se tomó su tiempo para sentirla, para tocarla. La acaricio con cada parte de su completa anatomía. La acaricio con sus labios en los besos, con sus dedos aferrándose a sus piernas dejándole alguna marca producto de la pasión, incluso la acaricio con sus propios gemidos de placer, porque no solo él la acariciaba, ella también lo hacía y lo desquiciaba un poco más en cada rose que le daba a su cuerpo.

Ella gimió en ese fuerte beso, él gruño al devorar el gemido y los dos se dejaron ir a la perdición de las sensaciones que le producían sus intimidades unidas.

Rin casi lloro al sentir a Sesshomaru llenarla mientras ella se convulsionaba a su alrededor. Siempre era tan sublime la manera en que se complementaban el uno al otro.

Con precaución, Sesshomaru la dejo bajar soltando al fin sus labios más que rosados y húmedos.

Rin estaba algo perdida y mareada. Podía sentir sus extremidades débiles y como el frio del agua, que había desaparecido antes debido a la temperatura de los cuerpos, ahora comenzaba a hacer mella en su piel.

Él la sostuvo de los brazos al verla algo perturbada. Lo último que querría ahora era que ella sufriera un golpe debido a alguna caída. Ahora, no solo lastimaría su precioso cuerpo, también el de su bebé.

Rin sintió frio de pronto, observo a su esposo y se abraso a su torso para que él le diera calor apretándola entre sus brazos. Él no se hiso de rogar.

-Adoro estos momentos de intimidad contigo.

Él no lo dijo en voz alta, pero ella supo, por el aumento de fuerza en el abrazo, que él también adoraba esos momentos con ella.

Algo recuperada Rin, Sesshomaru se tomó el tiempo suficiente para mojarla, enjabonarla, besarla, para enjuagarla, acariciarla y para secar la blanca piel femenina.

La cubrió con un toallon mientras él se mantuvo desnudo. No importaba mucho, era a ella a quien debía cuidar.

Tomándola en brazos la llevo hasta la habitación donde la sentó en la cama, él se acomodó a un lado de ella cuando el sonido de su teléfono, sobre la mesita de noche, interrumpió el momento.

Lo tomo fastidiado. Lo examino mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, que intentaba leer sin distraerse.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto una vez que depositara el celular en su lugar de antes.

Sesshomaru se abrazó a su cintura antes de contestar.

-Solo era un mensaje de Jacken-beso una mejilla de ella.-Me aviso sobre la solución de la multa de mi coche.

Ella rio al escucharlo como si de un chiste se tratara.

-Lo siento, pero es gracioso. Debiste mover el coche.

Él bufo por lo bajo al oírla, pero continuo.

-También había un mensaje de Inuyasha. Solo quería fastidiarme con el hecho de que su hijo será varón y será mayor que el nuestro-comento con los dientes apretados.

-Oye-ella le hablo suavemente tomándolo del rostro para que la mirara.-Aun no sé qué será nuestro hijo, pero estoy completamente segura de que será un varón y…

Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

-Eso no es relevante.

-Escúchame-ella levanto una mano para calmarlo.-Pero puedes fastidiar a Inuyasha con el hecho de que nosotros tendremos dos bebés-dijo mostrando dos dedos en alto.

Aquello no podía ser verdad. Era tener demasiada suerte.

Él, cayó de espaldas en la cama. Las palabras no existían. No podría, ni aunque lo intentara, transmitir todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo con inútiles palabras. Solo estaba allí, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblándole mientras Rin reía como loca sentada sobre él. La toalla que la cubría solo abarcaba una pequeña porción de sus muslos dejando la demás piel expuesta a las manos de Sesshomaru. Él se veía tan impactado, una vez más ella lo había noqueado con palabras como un boxeador a otro con golpes de puño, ni siquiera eso podría causar el mismo efecto que las palabras de Rin. Solo ella podía con el gran Sesshomaru.

Ella dejo de reír cuando sintió las manos de él acariciar sus muslos. Él sonreía perdido.

-Le diré a Izayoi que organice una fiesta. Allí le restregare en la cara a ese tonto que tendré dos bebés.

Ella volvió a romper en carcajadas.

-¡No Tienes idea de cuánto te amo Sesshomaru Taisho!- exclamo gustosa.

-Y yo a ti.

Él no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, giro sobre su cuerpo dejándola debajo de él y la beso para hacerla olvidar y olvidarse él de todo. La única sensación que quería vivir era la que le producía su piel pegada a la de ella. Nada más.

 _-o-_

 _Este ha sido el final._

 _Mis más sinceras disculpas y_

 _Como siempre_

 _Ha sido un verdadero placer escribirles._

 _ **Dmonisa.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogó.** **Complemento**

Rin se encontraba demasiado cómoda en el confort de un sueño fortalecedor. Además, la suavidad de su almohada, la brisa fresca que acariciaba la piel desnuda de su vientre, las caricias que se centraban en recorrer todo el perímetro bajo su estómago, para continuar más abajo, eran una combinación perfecta de cosquillas y sensaciones parecidas a nauseas, pero no eran nauseas que dolían en el estómago hasta llegar a la garganta y causar asco, eran nauseas dulces que se acumulaban en su bajo vientre, eran como nudos que empezaban a formarse dentro de ella. Nudos que causaban dolores placenteros, causaban agitación y tensiones en todo el cuerpo.

De pronto, recordó que ella no se había dormido desnuda, estaba segura de que vestía un sexi baby Doll al quedarse dormida cansada de esperar tanto a su marido, y ella que tanto había deseado esa noche libre de él para perderse en su piel, para gemir su nombre incontable de veces pidiéndole más y desaparecer todas complicaciones de ambos.

Abrió los labios para dejar escapar un suspiro al momento de sentir una deliciosa caricia más debajo de su vientre, de su monte de venus y de su cumulo de nervios sensibles. Estaba segura de que no soñaba. Sabía distinguir la realidad de la fantasía. Fantasías. Esta podría ser una fantasía tan real y tan conocida por ella, aun así, no podría tener queja alguna de que siempre se repitiera esta situación.

Sintió una succión en su cuello y quiso abrir sus ojos, pero todavía estaba muy arraigada al mundo de los sueños. Los parpados le pesaban por más esfuerzo que hiciera por abrirlos. Quería despertar y comprobar lo que su mente, algo aturdida, había supuesto de su alrededor.

Podía estar completamente segura de que una mano se abrazaba a su intimidad. La palma estaba sobre su monte de venus mientras un par de dedos se aventuraban a explorar más adentro de su cuerpo. Sintió una ligera molestia al producirse una intromisión en su persona. Molestia o no, su cuerpo se agitaba más y más con cada avance de tacto.

Dejo de sentir la intromisión, en cambio, no dejo de sentir como los dedos se retiraban, húmedos, de ella para atrapar su parte más sensible y apretarla contra su piel. Gimió fuerte y sus ojos se abrieron al fin para ver lo que tanto perturbaba su sueño.

Ella estaba al borde la cama, descubierta con las sabanas en el suelo, sus senos cubiertos por el sostén de su prenda de seducción y su vientre expuesto al suave aire de los labios de Sesshomaru. Ella estaba acostada bocarriba mientras él estaba a su lado, pegando su cuerpo a su costado izquierdo. Una mano recorriendo su centro y su rostro sobre su estómago, soplando, continuando en ascensión hasta llegar a sus senos y morder uno sobre la tela que la mantenía presa.

Rin fue víctima de la excitación que le causaba la situación, los dedos de él apretándola y su boca codiciosa en su cuello, dejo escapar más gemidos agudos, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, se retorció de gozo y arqueo su cuerpo contra la mano de Sesshomaru.

Había abierto su preciosa vestimenta, rompió toda la tela desde debajo de su pecho hasta el final para tener acceso a su piel. Cruel embustero y manipulador. Ahora pretendía seducirla para recompensar la espera que había sufrido ella la noche anterior. Aunque ella intentara resistirse y no admitirlo jamás, sabía que él ganaría lo que ansiaba, porque él conocía cada parte receptiva de su cuerpo, sabia donde tocar, donde besar y donde morder para tenerla a su merced.

Otra descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo y desequilibro su mente por un momento.

-¡Sessho…maru!

El aire se le fue y no pudo hacer más que sostener la mano masculina en su cuerpo y apretarla más contra ella.

-Respira Preciosa. Apenas empiezo.

Oh. Eso se escuchó tan caliente.

Se mordió el labio y volvió a gemir.

-o-

Aun con las mejillas rojas y la temperatura algo elevada, Rin debía preparar el desayuno.

Estaba en la cocina, recogiendo su cabello en una cola de caballo, apoyada de espaldas a la barra, esperando que se calentara el café para ella y su marido. Ni bien termino de sujetar su cabello cuando este volvió a soltarse y caer sobre sus hombros. Bufo resignada mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que tiraban de su cabello.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con el perfecto color ámbar de los ojos de Sesshomaru. Él la observaba serio, estoico. Despacio, se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

-Sabes, me gusta más suelto. Puedo sujetarme de él cuándo quiera que vayas más rápido.

Una imagen fugas atravesó la mente de Rin. Una imagen donde Sesshomaru atrapaba las sabanas en puños buscando de que sujetarse mientras ella disfrutaba de introducir su miembro en su boca de la forma más lenta posible empujándolo al borde del desquicio, y llegado a un punto, él no pudo hacer más que atrapar el largo cabello suelto que le impedía tener una exquisita visión de cómo su sexo desaparecía entre los labios rosados, que tanto adoraba morder, para resurgir húmedo y aún más grueso. Sujetar su cabello era una experiencia, no solo exquisita, también servía para controlar el ritmo que deseaba conseguir para derramarse dentro de la dulce boca de su mujer.

-¡Papi!

Sesshomaru mordió el cuello expuesto ante él saboreando la caliente piel con su lengua antes de soltar el cabello femenino como si de algo natural se tratara. Se alejó un paso para voltear, agacharse y recibir entre sus brazos a dos niños pequeños que rodearon su cuello como si de un peluche se tratara. Se incorporó, volteo y rodeo la barra acercándose a su esposa de frente.

-Aquí tengo dos presentes para ti.

Ella sonrió feliz observando los pequeños seres más hermosos y amados por ella.

-¿De qué se trata?-pregunto inocente.

-Niños, muéstrenle a su madre el presente de cada uno.

El niño de la derecha se mostraba serio, con la típica mirada patentada de su padre en su rostro. Abrió sus manitas y enseño una pequeña cajita de terciopelo color rojo. Ella lo tomo con cuidado, lo abrió para descubrir dentro un dije de plata en forma de un pequeño niño. Cubrió su boca sorprendida y sus ojos estuvieron a punto de aguarse.

-Gracias mi amor.

Beso al niño de cabellos blanco, que poseía sus ojos, en cada mejilla ocasionando un suave sonrojo en su pequeño rostro, pero él se mantuvo inmutable. En cambio, el niño de cabellos negros y ojos dorados se mostraba más entusiasta, ansioso de que ella abriera su regalo. Mostro sus manitas del mismo tamaño que las de su hermanito, para hallar una cajita aterciopelada del mismo color que la anterior.

Rin noto que su emoción iba en aumento al ver un dije de la misma forma que el anterior, con la única diferencia de que este era de oro. Se quedó sin palabras.

El niño se preocupó al ver a su madre tan conmocionada y sin demostrar la misma alegría de antes.

-¿Te gusta, mami?

-Claro que sí, mi amor. Está precioso.

También beso ambas mejillas de este que no se quedó conforme con eso sino que se arrojó a sus brazos para apretarla fuerte.

-Te amo, mami.

Como adoraba escuchar esas palabras. Eran las palabras más hermosas que sus oídos pudieran escuchar en toda su existencia. Eran un dulce elixir que causaba una sensación gloriosa dentro de ella. Nada podría compararse al efecto que causaban las palabras y las sonrisas de esas pequeñas criaturas.

-Y yo. Los amo a los dos mis amores.

El niño de cabellos plateados se mostró algo serio pero acepto con gusto otro beso de Rin. Ella era la única persona que podía permitir que lo besara.

-Niños, vayan a jugar. Necesito estar a solas con mamá.

Los dos bajaron de inmediato de los brazos de sus padres y huyeron de lo que sería una escena asquerosa para uno y una divertida para otro. Ambos niños eran diferentes en apariencias, actitudes y pensamientos, pero ambos eran el centro del universo de dos personas, como también eran la pesadilla de su tío y la alegría de su abuelo. Nadie podría mimar a ese par como su abuelo paterno.

Sesshomaru saco de su manga una cadena de oro donde deposito ambos dijes luego de tomarlos de la mano de su Rin.

-Feliz cumpleaños-comento despacio mientras colgaba el collar en el cuello de ella.

Rin no se dio cuenta de que un par de lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos hasta ver a Sesshomaru atraparlas en sus pulgares. El gesto más tierno que podía hacer e involucrar a su esposa. Ella no merecía llorar.

Era increíble como su altives se reducía a un tamaño invisible ante una persona tan vulnerable. Rin era su contraparte y lo completaba en su ser. Estaba seguro de que lo que ella sentía él lo podía captar en su mirada. Podía entenderla sin palabras y comprender todo de ella con solo observar el fondo de sus ojos. La adoración que ella le provocaba era inalcanzable y había aumentado escalas inmensas desde hacía cuatro años; la edad de sus hijos. Ellos eran la razón de que el lazo entre ambos se reforzara.

Rin sonrió mordiéndose el labio, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos húmedos. En esa situación y esas condiciones, incluso, él podía verla atractiva. Abarco el pequeño rostro con sus manos y la acerco a él para unir sus labios de una forma lenta y tortuosa. Despacio, casi con miedo, beso esa piel tan suave como pétalos. Estaban más suaves debido a que ella se los mordía, pero realmente deliciosos labios.

Ella se dejó llevar. Siempre se dejaba llevar cuando él la guiaba, y podría guiarla a donde quisiera, a la perdición y a la cúspide de sus sentidos. Un gemido se le escapó al pensar en lo último.

Sesshomaru se alejó de sus labios con los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos un brillo rojo y feroz podía vislumbrarse desde su alma. Ella también podía entenderlo con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a gemir, olvidare que no estamos solos en la casa y te tomare aquí mismo.

Su esposa solo sonrió tentada a aceptar. Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al comprender lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba, Rin?

Una risa divertida fue la obvia respuesta. Ella podía ser atrevida y tenas, pero también era razonable y mantenía la calma siempre.

-Yo sé que no lo arias, amor mío. Seguramente…-golpeo su propia nariz con su dedo índice, como si estuviera pensando.-me llevarías a nuestra habitación, o bien, al baño más cerca, incluso podrías encerrarme en el cuarto de la limpieza.

-Cierto. Es el que está más cerca.-comento interesado.

De pronto, Rin se vio alzada entre los brazos de Sesshomaru.

-¡No! Sesshomaru Taisho bájame de inmediato.

Él la deposito en el suelo junto a la puerta de cuyo cuarto mencionado. Apretó su cuerpo contra el pecho de ella y la encerró entre sus brazos. Acerco su rostro al suyo, estaban tan cerca que Rin sintió que comenzaba a ahogarse.

-No vuelvas a probarme, Preciosa.

La beso rápidamente y se alejó en busca de los pequeños.

Ya recuperada del impacto que sufría cada vez que ese hombre tenía antojos de ella, volvió a lo suyo y a terminar el desayuno.

Rin no era ama de casa. Pasaba más tiempo allí por sus hijos pero no había dejado de trabajar. Era una mujer independiente y con muchas oportunidades laborales para desperdiciarlas ahora. Había discutido mucho con su esposo cuando se lo había dicho pero al final, ella había ganado la batalla, y mientras ella trabajaba en su oficina durante cuatro días a la semana, sus niños disfrutaban pasar las horas en la casa del señor Taisho. Disfrutaban mucho de que él los complaciera, como también disfrutaban jugar en compañía de su primo.

Inuyasha si había tenido un varón, un varón de cabellos plateados con algunas mechas de color ébano y poseía los preciosos ojos de su padre. Era tan vivaz como su madre y tan rebelde como el padre. Sus travesuras podían compararse a las de los niños mellizos. Últimamente estaba más rebelde que de costumbre, quizás se debía al inminente nacimiento de su hermana menor. Kagome estaba embarazada y esta vez estaba segura de que sería una niña. Inuyasha no podía poner objeción alguna, por un lado, estaba satisfecho con su primogénito varón, y por el otro, su esposa muy sensible lo mataría. Ese tonto siempre era una diversión que hacia reír a todos.

Rin rio bajito observando como Sesshomaru quería lograr con su mirada de hielo, que sus hijos desayunaran de una forma normal, calmada y no se ensuciaran tanto, pero los niños no parecían notar la mirada inquisidora de su padre. Ellos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia del poder de la mirada del Gran Sesshomaru.

-Tendrás que bañarlos de nuevo-comento él al adivinar lo que causaba risa en ella.

-Adoro bañarlos, es muy divertido.

Su esposo la observo sin entenderla. Él no hallaba lo divertido en absurdos.

-No lo entiendes porque nunca has estado presente-Rin observo a los niños antes de continuar.- ¿Quieren invitar a papá a ver como se bañan?

-¡Sí!-respondió uno con un dedo en su boca mientras el otro solo asintió con la cabeza por tener su boca ocupada en masticar.

-Bien. Iré a preparar el baño.

Ella prácticamente salto de su asiento sin dar tiempo a alguna queja de parte de Sesshomaru. Y luego pensaba que él era el embustero. Sesshomaru solo la observo desaparecer con los ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza. Ella siempre se salía con la suya.

-o-

Al principio, Sesshomaru creyó que lo divertido estaba en observar, desde el marco de la puerta, a la hermosa madre jugar con sus hijos, pero ella tiro de su mano y lo empujo a acercarse al riesgo de mojar su camisa y arruinar un traje de oficina. Doblo las mangas y se hinco en el suelo junto a la bañera desbordada de agua con espuma para los niños. Ellos le mostraron a su padre como se lavaban su cabello tirando sus cabecitas hacia atrás para que luego Rin les colocara el champú. Ella así lo hiso y por un momento Sesshomaru sintió celos al ver como ellos se divertían cuando su madre les mojaba la nariz con espuma riendo los dos al verse las caras.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Sin embargo, cuando ella se lo propuso, él tuvo miedo de hacerlo mal y lastimar los ojos de ambos niños, no se lo dijo a ella, solo se negó amablemente.

-Prefiero seguir siendo el espectador.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar golpeando la superficie de agua ocasionando que Rin y Sesshomaru se mojaran. Ella solo rio, en cambio, él observo su camisa y su rostro mostro desagrado. No noto que sus hijos dejaron de reír al ver su enojo, pero él no dijo nada, la causante de su silencio era la risa divertida y el brillo de los ojos de su esposa. Ella lo miraba riéndose intentando calmarse cubriendo su boca, era inútil. Estaba muy feliz.

-Lo siento. Buscare otra camisa para ti, pero vigílalos por favor.

Y desapareció de su vista dejándolo a merced de dos pequeños traviesos.

-¿Estás enojado papi?-pregunto el más entusiasta, el otro se mantenía callado y concentrado en acariciar el agua con sus dedos.

-No.

-Tu cara dice que estás enojado.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a notar que ese pequeño había heredado la insistencia y la curiosidad características de su esposa.

-No lo estoy. Sigan jugando-contesto ya algo fastidiado.

-No. Te mojaremos-respondió el que estaba callado.

Sintió una espina en su garganta al ver los pequeños ojos grises mirarlo con desilusión. Suspiro cansado y volteo dándole la espalda a los niños, se sentó en el suelo sin importar si mojaba más su ropa. Atrapo su largo cabello blanco y lo arrojo dentro del agua. Esos ojos lo debilitaban y volvían un pequeño cachorro reducido a ser objeto de juegos.

-¿Quieren lavarme el cabello?

-¡Si!

Ambos niños sonrieron felices y comenzaron, más a jugar que lavar el cabello de su padre. Claro que Sesshomaru no les permitió tocar el champú, solo les permitió mojarlo y tirar un poco de él.

-Papi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si-contesto con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tu amas a mami?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos pero no movió musculo alguno. No demostraría el efecto de la pregunta.

-Si-su sorpresa fue mayor al escucharse decir lo que su mente pensó no diría de manera tan directa, pero era verdad, él la amaba. Los que escuchaban eran sus hijos, eran una mitad de él y su Rin, parte de ellos. No podría ocultarles que amaba a la persona que los había engendrado, como también los amaba a cada uno de ellos por ser hijos de ella. Todo era ella.

-¿Y porque nunca se lo dices?- hablo el niño de ojos como los de su esposa.

Niños curiosos y entrometidos como ella. Pensó suspirando con los ojos cerrados.

Rin abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose al presenciar semejante escena. Jamás imagino que Sesshomaru permitiría que los niños jugaran con su cabello, hasta ahora ella era la única que poseía el privilegio de hacerlo. Con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, se acercó a ellos sin percatarse de que el agua había alcanzado llegar más allá de donde estaba sentado Sesshomaru, resbalo y un grito se le escapó al sentir su cuerpo caer sobre quien la atrapo sobre el suyo para evitar que se lastimara.

Sesshomaru tenía atrapada sobre su cuerpo a Rin. Aún estaba sentado con el torso pegado al de ella y las piernas femeninas entre las suyas. La observo agitada, hermosa y sublime con el cabello desparramado sobre sus hombros. Tenerla así hacia que el tiempo se detuviera y solo existieran ellos dos. Giro sobre su cuerpo acostándola en el piso mojado para posicionarse sobre ella sin importar que su cabello mojado dejara caer más agua y también la mojara. Parecía una cortina húmeda y enredada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy a punto de besarte-su vos se escuchó sedosa, seductora.

-Los niños están viendo-ella parecía quedarse sin vos.

-Niños, cubran sus ojos.

De inmediato ellos obedecieron, risueños.

-Llegaremos tarde a la casa de tu padre.

De verdad, ella quería escapar de esas redes.

-No importa mucho.

Ella suspiro y él aprovecho para morder sus labios, fue un beso húmedo y fuerte. Un sonido de succión se escuchó cuando despego su boca de ella. La miro a los ojos y pronuncio:

-Yo también te amo.

Eso hiso que ella dejara de resistirse y correspondiera el beso con la misma intensidad.

Sesshomaru nunca se podría cansar de sus labios, no solo eran adictivos, eran su cura y su enfermedad. Besarla hacia que se sintiera pleno. Nunca la dejaría ir.

-o-

 _ **Dmonisa.**_

P/d: El felices por siempre está impreso allí pero

No puedo escribirlo dentro del relato porque es

Muy Disney.

De todas formas, ustedes saben que

Serán felices por siempre.

Hasta pronto en otro relato.

Besos.


End file.
